Charlie Team II By Goldfield
by Goldfield
Summary: Poder, genética, armas, conspiração. O universo do esquadrão Charlie Team se expande com esta continuação da fic Charlie Team By Goldfield. Acompanhe os integrantes do grupo numa viagem ao oriente em busca de respostas e um companheiro desaparecido.
1. Prólogo

Charlie Team II

_By Goldfield_

Prólogo

Uma noite de novembro em Metro City. Os arranha-céus amplamente iluminados do centro da cidade geram belo espetáculo aos olhos. Porém, o som de sirenes e helicópteros revela que há algo errado acontecendo...

-- Atenção, alguém me ouve? – gritou uma perturbada voz masculina através do rádio, confundindo-se com o som dos tiros.

-- Aqui é Fong Ling! – respondeu a jovem aproximando o aparelho de sua face. – O que está acontecendo aí, Adam?

-- Estamos sendo alvejados, os malditos estão em número maior do que pensamos!

-- Qual sua posição atual?

-- Eu e o Leon nos escondemos no...

A voz do soldado Adam "Jack Crow" Groove cedeu lugar a uma intensa onda de estática. Num suspiro de preocupação, Fong Ling guardou o rádio em seu cinto, olhando apreensiva para os demais dentro do helicóptero. Com o coração aos pulos devido aos companheiros em perigo, a chinesa contemplou o rosto de cada integrante do Retag: Flag, MacQueen, a doutora Kasty e por fim Redferme, comandante e com certeza o mais experiente do grupo. Todos aguardavam que ele dissesse as palavras mágicas...

-- Vamos descer! – exclamou o major por fim, engatilhando sua Desert Eagle.

Através de cordas presas às suas cinturas, os cinco membros do time Charlie venceram os dez metros de altura que os separavam do terraço do Hotel Metrostate, o maior e mais caro de Metro City. Durante a descida, os soldados não tinham outra coisa em mente a não ser o temor pela vida dos colegas que se encontravam dentro do prédio. Assim que suas botas tocaram o concreto, os combatentes do Retag se dirigiram rapidamente até a porta arrombada pelo Recon há alguns minutos, a qual dava acesso à escada de serviço que adentrava o edifício.

-- É agora ou nunca, pessoal! – disse Flag apontando com a cabeça para a entrada. – Eles estão precisando de nossa ajuda!

A passos rápidos, os degraus começaram a ser vencidos pelos bravos policiais.

-- Droga! – praguejou Adam com seu rádio em mãos, vendo que um tiro efetuado pelos terroristas o destruíra.

Groove e Leon S. Kennedy haviam buscado refúgio numa suíte do vigésimo primeiro andar do hotel, logo após o Recon ter sofrido intenso ataque inimigo. Os integrantes haviam se dispersado, e dois deles estavam ali, escondidos atrás de uma mesa tombada, sob fogo pesado.

-- Eu sempre quis estar numa suíte como esta, mas com certeza sem um bando de caras tentando atirar na minha cabeça! – ironizou Leon.

-- Olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos nós podemos reagir! – sorriu Adam colocando mais balas em sua Glock 17.

-- Você tem razão!

Cerrando os dentes, Kennedy levantou-se num piscar de olhos, liquidando um dos criminosos no recinto ao atingi-lo no peito com dois disparos de sua pistola calibre 45. Abaixando-se novamente atrás da mesa, foi a fez de Groove atacar, eliminando um outro meliante próximo à porta da suíte com um tiro certeiro na testa. O corpo sem vida caiu sobre um vaso de plantas, derrubando-o e fazendo com que a terra deste sujasse o carpete.

-- Parece que a área está limpa! – afirmou Adam deixando o esconderijo junto com Leon.

Súbito, um disparo inesperado só não atingiu um dos S.T.A.R.S. porque ambos se esquivaram agilmente. Um terceiro terrorista mascarado surgiu na entrada do banheiro da suíte, prestes a atirar novamente com seu fuzil AK-47. Porém, Kennedy foi mais veloz e tirou-o de ação com três rápidos disparos. O bandido cambaleou para trás, caindo sentado sobre o vaso sanitário, onde deu seu último suspiro.

-- Área limpa, é? – indagou Leon num sorriso maroto, ofegante.

-- Olhe o que você fez, agora o azulejo do banheiro está todo sujo! – brincou Groove que também respirava com dificuldade, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão. – Venha, vamos encontrar os outros!

Cautelosos, os dois combatentes seguiram sem demora na direção do corredor.

Uma sala escura. A única luz era emitida por vários monitores distribuídos uniformemente num painel situado numa das paredes, de frente para a qual se encontrava uma bancada com computadores e cadeiras. Nelas estavam sentados dois homens mascarados, que olhavam atentamente para as telas diante de seus olhos. Elas mostravam o que era visto pelas câmeras de vigilância do prédio, ou seja, aquela era a sala de segurança do hotel.

-- Spence, diga-me uma coisa... – murmurou um dos meliantes mascando um chiclete.

-- O que é? – perguntou o outro demonstrando pouco interesse.

-- Qual refém você acha mais gostosa? – indagou o primeiro bandido apontando para o monitor que exibia o saguão do edifício, onde os reféns estavam sendo mantidos.

-- Não sei... – respondeu o segundo terrorista apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor a tela indicada pelo colega. – Talvez a esposa do prefeito...

-- Eu prefiro aquela repórter do Metro City Times... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

-- Mary Copperplain! – exclamou uma voz masculina, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois criminosos sentiam canos de pistolas serem encostados às suas nucas. – Minha namorada!

A dupla de meliantes levantou as mãos para o alto, as quais foram em seguida algemadas pelos membros do S.T.A.R.S. que haviam acabado de invadir a sala: Goldfield, namorado da repórter citada por um dos bandidos, e Helder Orkland Nietparusky.

-- Esses sujeitos são desprezíveis... – rosnou o sérvio, cuspindo no rosto de um dos terroristas, os quais se encontravam agora indefesos, sentados junto a uma parede.

-- Bem, conseguimos chegar ao coração do prédio! – disse Goldfield sentando-se diante de um dos computadores, fazendo exercícios com as mãos como se estivesse prestes a tocar piano.

-- Você é mesmo capaz de se infiltrar no sistema de segurança? – perguntou Helder, um verdadeiro leigo em relação a computadores.

-- Sou um hacker, esse é meu trabalho! – sorriu o outro soldado digitando rapidamente no teclado, enquanto olhava preocupado para os reféns no saguão através do monitor de segurança. – Agüente firme, Mary, nós estamos chegando... Eu não quero perder mais ninguém!

-- Ai! – gritou Logan Devendeer, enquanto a doutora Freelancer fazia rapidamente um curativo no braço esquerdo do especialista em explosivos, que fora atingido de raspão por um disparo.

Os dois integrantes da equipe Charlie, mais William Hayter e Fred Ernest, se encontravam no décimo nono andar do hotel, onde tratavam feroz tiroteio com um grupo de terroristas.

-- É um longo caminho até o saguão, será que conseguiremos? – indagou Fred atirando contra um criminoso que usava uma parede como cobertura alguns metros à frente.

-- Para isso existe o elevador! – riu o franco-atirador brevemente, liquidando o bandido confrontado pelo colega com um tiro certeiro de seu rifle. – Vamos em frente, o corredor está livre de ameaças!

Os quatro combatentes avançaram, quando subitamente uma porta que levava às escadas de serviço se abriu diante dos policiais. Estes apontaram suas armas sem pensar duas vezes, mas aliviaram-se assim que identificaram os dois supostos terroristas como Adam e Leon.

-- Puxa, vocês querem nos matar do coração, é? – indagou Freelancer num sorriso tenso.

-- Os andares de cima estão limpos! – informou Kennedy. – Cadê o resto do pessoal?

-- É o que também queremos saber! – exclamou Logan.

Foi quando um "bip" atraiu a atenção de todos. Alguém se comunicava com Hayter por rádio. O namorado de Vitória Drakov apanhou rapidamente o aparelho, ouvindo a voz de Goldfield:

-- William, você me ouve?

-- Sim, quais são as novas, Gold?

-- Consegui penetrar no sistema de segurança e reativei os elevadores! Vocês podem usá-los para descer até o térreo, mas não posso garantir que estejam totalmente seguros!

-- Ótimo! Não se preocupe, salvaremos a Mary! Desligo.

O franco-atirador guardou o rádio, fitado pelos demais membros do Charlie. Todos sabiam muito bem o que deveriam fazer.

No luxuoso saguão do hotel, os inúmeros reféns, todos ilustres cidadãos de Metro City vestidos a rigor, eram vigiados por vários terroristas mascarados, comandados por um indivíduo de longos cabelos loiros e uma sinistra cicatriz na face.

-- Espero que estejam gostando da festa! – exclamou ele num sorriso sádico. – Saibam que nossos convidados principais logo chegarão!

Através da grande porta de vidro que levava à Avenida Montgomery era possível visualizar as viaturas da polícia que cercavam o local, atrás das quais se encontravam incontáveis policiais preocupados com a vida dos inocentes dentro do prédio. A esperança de todos era a intervenção dos S.T.A.R.S., também ansiosamente aguardada pelo líder dos criminosos.

Dentro de um dos carros do Departamento de Polícia, o chefe Jeremias Farfield presenciava os acontecimentos com enorme apreensão. Mesmo os integrantes da equipe Charlie sendo profissionais de grande experiência, já haviam demonstrado não serem infalíveis, como quando falharam em evitar a destruição do Banco Distrital de Greencamp, alguns meses antes. Aquela situação era incrivelmente parecida, mas ao contrário dos reféns do banco, no hotel havia pessoas importantíssimas como o prefeito da cidade e alguns influentes senadores, pegos de surpresa pela extremamente bem arquitetada invasão do edifício. Eles não poderiam perder a vida sob hipótese alguma, e caberia aos corajosos membros do time Charlie garantir que eles saíssem pela porta de vidro do saguão sãos e salvos.

Jeremias tinha que confiar naqueles homens que todos os dias colocavam suas vidas em risco para manter a lei e a ordem. Desde que o super-herói conhecido como Sub-Man desaparecera de Metro City, a unidade S.T.A.R.S. vinha sendo a grande responsável por evitar que a metrópole fosse completamente tomada pelo caos. Desejando em seu íntimo que tudo terminasse bem, Farfield fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas o repetitivo som das sirenes ligadas...

As portas do elevador se abriram, e o grupo liderado por William Hayter ganhou rapidamente o interior do transporte. Com o rosto suado, o franco-atirador pressionou no painel o botão do primeiro andar acima do térreo. A descida começou, enquanto o Retag era contatado:

-- Flag, você me ouve? Aqui é o Hayter!

-- Sim, estou te ouvindo! Qual a situação?

-- Os elevadores foram reativados. Eu e o Apoio, com exceção de Goldfield e Helder, estamos descendo num deles na direção dos andares inferiores! Groove e Kennedy seguiram pelas escadas!

-- Algum sinal de Aiken Frost e O'Brian?

-- Ainda não, mas...

Nisso, houve um barulho no teto do elevador. Uma grade estava sendo forçada para baixo. Ela logo veio ao chão, revelando uma abertura pela qual desceram, para surpresa de todos, os dois infiltradores cujo paradeiro fora indagado por Flag.

-- Acabamos de encontrá-los! – informou William pelo rádio.

-- Entendido! Nós estamos descendo até vocês! Desligo.

Hayter guardou o aparelho, enquanto perguntava aos recém-chegados, espantado:

-- Como foi que chegaram aqui?

-- Percebemos que os elevadores estavam desativados e, como não queríamos usar as escadas e o Aiken havia trazido seu equipamento de alpinismo... – explicou Rafael.

-- Resolvemos descer pelo fosso! – completou o russo.

-- Vocês são doidos! – riu Freelancer.

Nesse momento o elevador parou e as portas se abriram.

-- Isso não importa! – disse O'Brian, apanhando sua fiel faca de combate. – Vamos, estou louco para botar aqueles terroristas filhos da mãe pra correr!

-- Por que a gente teve que descer pelas escadas, Adam? – perguntou Leon, já cansado de tanto correr. – Não teria sido muito mais rápido usar o outro elevador?

-- É mais fácil obtermos sucesso se nos dividirmos, tomando rotas diferentes – respondeu Groove. – Por acaso já está cansado, seu molenga?

-- Não, eu só não faço questão de treinar como você para quando a invasão dos zumbis começar!

Kennedy se referia à paixão de Adam por filmes de mortos-vivos. Os dois piadistas riram, enquanto continuavam descendo a passos velozes até o saguão.

Diante dos reféns, o loiro que comandava a ação terrorista sabia que os membros do S.T.A.R.S. atacariam a qualquer instante. Engatilhando sua submetralhadora Uzi, ele ordenou aos demais meliantes:

-- Espalhem-se, posso sentir a presença deles!

Mal terminou a frase e um dos bandidos tombou sobre uma estátua, atingido no peito por um disparo do rifle de Hayter. Os reféns gritaram de espanto, ao mesmo tempo em que outro criminoso era tirado de ação com dois tiros efetuados por O'Brian. Os demais mascarados tentaram reagir, mas foram aos poucos caindo inertes sobre o piso xadrez do saguão.

Quando o chefe dos terroristas pensou em correr, ouviu alguém engatilhar uma arma atrás de si. Erguendo as mãos, o loiro soltou a Uzi e virou-se para trás, vendo que um integrante do S.T.A.R.S. lhe apontava uma espingarda calibre 12. Era Fred Ernest.

-- Parado aí, seu cretino! – exclamou o policial. – Já causou problemas demais numa só noite!

-- Vocês pensam que acabou? – perguntou o líder dos bandidos arregalando os olhos, enquanto mais dois soldados se juntavam àquele que o rendera. – Eu os venho estudando há meses, desvendando seus pontos fracos... Saibam que ainda possuo uma carta na manga!

Nesse instante todos os membros do Charlie que haviam entrado no prédio já se encontravam no saguão, inclusive o Retag. Sob a mira de inúmeras armas, o misterioso loiro explicou, ainda com os braços para o alto:

-- Lembram-se daquele banco em Greencamp, quando não puderam salvar aqueles reféns? Eu procurei arquitetar a invasão deste hotel de forma semelhante, mas convidados ilustres exigem uma surpresa ainda mais desagradável...

-- Pessoal, encontrei alguma coisa! – gritou MacQueen, parado ao lado de uma estátua greco-romana.

Flag e Aiken Frost se aproximaram. Aos pés da escultura era possível ver um artefato metálico do tamanho de um tambor, formato hexagonal. O símbolo de perigo radioativo presente nele antecipou a assustadora revelação do russo após ter examinado brevemente a suposta bomba:

-- É um dispositivo nuclear! Se for acionado, Metro City será transformada numa cratera!

-- Como se desarma aquela coisa? – indagou Rafael encostando o cano de sua pistola calibre 45 na testa do loiro.

-- Pensam mesmo que eu direi? – ironizou o terrorista num sorriso.

-- Já que não nos dará tal informação, sua existência já não é mais necessária! – exclamou O'Brian prestes a apertar o gatilho.

Assustado com a frieza do homem da lei, o criminoso começou a suar, argumentando:

-- Espere aí, cara! Você não pode me matar! Estou desarmado!

-- Por que não? – riu o infiltrador. – Se a bomba explodir, todos nós morreremos mesmo! O que prefere? Passar alguns anos na cadeia ou ser transformado em poeira assim que aquela droga for acionada?

-- Temos apenas três minutos, camaradas! – exclamou Aiken Frost examinando o cronômetro do dispositivo.

-- E então? – insistiu Rafael.

De repente, todos ouviram um "bip" e, para surpresa daqueles próximos à bomba, a contagem regressiva parou.

-- Mas o quê? – estranhou Logan Devendeer.

Foi quando O'Brian ouviu um misterioso som. Parecia estática emitida por um rádio. Intrigado, o infiltrador percebeu haver tal aparelho na cintura do chefe dos meliantes, e tudo levava a crer vir dele o barulho. Rafael apanhou o achado, confirmando suas suspeitas. Porém, sem mais nem menos, uma alta e sinistra voz pôde ser ouvida através do comunicador, dizendo em tom apavorante:

-- O teste foi concluído!

Em seguida a estática voltou, e simultaneamente o loiro que comandava os terroristas começou a gritar desesperado, caindo de joelhos com as duas mãos na cabeça.

-- Meu Deus, o que há com ele? – indagou Freelancer, assustada.

-- Você me traiu, seu maldito! – berrou o criminoso com os olhos fixos no teto, aparentando grande dor e frustração.

-- Com quem ele está falando? – perguntou Fong Ling, confusa assim como seus colegas.

Súbito, o bandido vomitou uma substância altamente corrosiva sobre o piso. Logo depois começou a tossir sem parar, enquanto um líquido verde escorria de sua boca, nariz, olhos e ouvidos. Horrorizados, os integrantes do Charlie se afastaram, enquanto o meliante se contorcia no chão, gritando em agonia. Sua pele começou a borbulhar, concluindo o processo que fez seu corpo derreter por completo diante dos atônitos policiais e reféns.

-- Por Lênin! – exclamou Aiken Frost, totalmente inconformado.

-- Ele estava trabalhando para alguém... – murmurou O'Brian coçando o queixo. – O cara do rádio... Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?

-- Algo me diz que estamos lidando com mutantes novamente, pessoal! – afirmou Redferme fitando os restos do indivíduo.

Os combatentes olharam ao redor. Não havia mais nenhum terrorista de pé. Os inocentes estavam a salvo. Até quando?

Minutos depois, os membros do S.T.A.R.S. se encontravam na frente do hotel, em meio às viaturas da polícia. Perto de uma delas, William Hayter abraçava sua namorada, Vitória Drakov, filha de seu colega de equipe, Andrei Drakov, mais conhecido como Aiken Frost.

-- Oh, querido, eu fiquei tão preocupada! – disse a jovem após beijar os lábios do amado.

-- Sei me cuidar, fique tranqüila... – respondeu o franco-atirador num sorriso.

A poucos metros dali, outro casal trocava carícias. Tratava-se de Goldfield e Mary Copperplain.

-- Você foi um herói hoje, meu amor... – suspirou a jornalista. – Mal tenho palavras para agradecê-lo por ter salvado minha vida!

-- Eu apenas cumpri meu dever... – replicou o hacker. – Mary, você não teve idéia de como tive medo de perdê-la esta noite... Assim como perdi...

-- Silverhill? – indagou a repórter franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-- Sim...

-- Sabe, Gold... Às vezes acho que, mesmo ela estando morta, a tenho como rival...

-- Mas...

-- Ah, esqueça!

Copperplain, irritada devido ao fato de Goldfield não conseguir esquecer seu antigo amor, virou-se de costas para o namorado e desapareceu pela rua, enquanto uma leve chuva tinha início.

Enquanto isso, na calçada de frente para o hotel, Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian observava William e Vitória com um aperto no coração. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados e felizes... O infiltrador fechou então os olhos e visualizou um rosto no qual não pensava há anos, devido ao anseio pela revanche de Eagle Eater. Mas agora que seu pior inimigo estava morto, ela voltara à sua mente. Sim, ela, que morrera de forma tão trágica durante uma missão na Alemanha...

-- Hei, Rafael! – exclamou Aiken Frost se aproximando, fazendo com que o amigo voltasse ao plano real. – Você me assustou hoje, camarada! Pensei que fosse mesmo atirar naquele cara!

-- E eu estive realmente prestes a fazer isso... – murmurou O'Brian, cabisbaixo.

-- Cara, o que foi? Há alguma coisa te perturbando? Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo!

-- Apenas preciso ficar algum tempo sozinho, Andrei... Não se preocupe...

O russo assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto um repentino relâmpago iluminava o céu noturno.

_(Banco Distrital de Greencamp) – Referência à história "Charlie Team – By Aiken Frost"._

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

**Voltando à rotina.**

Sala do S.T.A.R.S., Departamento de Polícia de Metro City, seis e meia da manhã.

Por ainda ser muito cedo, apenas o major Redferme e o capitão David Flag se encontravam no recinto. Já há algum tempo a equipe Charlie se tornara a única a integrar a unidade S.T.A.R.S. da cidade, fato que reduzira o número de mesas no local pela metade. O espaço vazio fora preenchido com alguns armários e máquinas de refrigerante, tornando o ambiente mais funcional e agradável.

Naquele momento, o líder da equipe e o segundo no comando conversavam sobre a missão da noite anterior:

-- Eu simplesmente não consigo me conformar... – murmurou o major. – Como aquele homem pôde derreter diante dos nossos olhos?

-- Nós já deveríamos ter nos acostumado – respondeu Flag. – Zumbis, mutantes, ameaças biológicas... Se formos pensar, essa é nossa verdadeira rotina!

-- Você ouviu a voz daquele sujeito através do rádio? Era assustadora! Algo me diz que estamos prestes a mergulhar num novo pesadelo, meu amigo...

-- Com licença! – exclamou alguém.

Os dois integrantes do Charlie voltaram-se para a porta da sala, onde se encontrava o chefe de polícia Farfield, que disse:

-- Bom dia! Eu gostaria de congratulá-los pela ação de ontem à noite! Se não fosse por vocês, talvez Metro City estivesse em ruínas neste momento!

-- Obrigado, chefe – agradeceu Redferme num sorriso. – Mas não fizemos mais que nosso trabalho! Sabemos que há pessoas dependendo de nós lá fora e não as decepcionaremos!

-- Bem, de qualquer forma, parabéns e obrigado! Saibam que minha admiração por vocês cresce a cada dia!

-- Nós é que agradecemos, senhor Farfield – retribuiu o capitão.

Jeremias se afastou, deixando os dois líderes do time Charlie imersos em seus pensamentos.

Na cozinha de seu apartamento, o soldado Goldfield terminava seu café da manhã, tomando uma caneca de café. De repente o telefone tocou, e a ligação foi imediatamente transferida para a secretária-eletrônica. A voz da repórter Mary Copperplain pôde ser ouvida através do aparelho:

-- Gold, aqui é a Mary. Desculpe por ontem à noite, OK? Sei que fui um pouco arrogante com você, prometo que isso não se repetirá. Afinal, você salvou minha vida, e não há prova de amor maior do que essa! Atenda se possível, está bem? Beijo!

Mas o hacker não atendeu. Ainda segurando a caneca, Goldfield caminhou até a sala, onde um televisor ligado exibia o noticiário matinal da Metro TV. Na tela, o jornalista Teddy Vain informou:

-- Nesta madrugada o general Robert Burt foi misteriosamente assassinado em sua casa nos subúrbios de Washington. Ele é o quinto oficial de influência no Pentágono morto em menos de uma semana. Em todos os crimes, não houve qualquer evidência ou vestígio que pudesse levar aos possíveis culpados. Há alguns minutos, o chefe do Serviço Secreto e porta-voz da Casa Branca, Max Craig, fez um pronunciamento sobre a recente onda de assassinatos.

Surgiu a imagem de um homem loiro trajando terno de pé na sala de conferências da Casa Branca, apoiado numa bancada com um microfone e o conhecido símbolo da presidência dos Estados Unidos, possuindo o emblema de uma águia. Sob os flashes dos fotógrafos, ele começou a falar:

-- Estamos iniciando uma ampla investigação para desvendar o mistério por trás desses crimes hediondos. É evidente que eles possuem uma ligação entre si, e seja qual for, os culpados serão presos e punidos de acordo com a lei. O sangue de homens que servem nosso país não pode continuar sendo derramado.

Vain voltou a aparecer na tela, dizendo:

-- E agora, nas notícias internacionais, continuam os relatos de camponeses sobre estranhas criaturas rondando uma prisão abandonada no norte da China...

Goldfield desligou a TV. Precisava ir para a delegacia ou acabaria se atrasando.

Quase oito horas da manhã. Redferme e Flag ainda se encontravam na sala do S.T.A.R.S., quando Falcon e Raphael Redfield entraram.

-- Aí estão nossos dois pilotos! – sorriu o major. – São os primeiros a chegar além de nós!

-- Eu nem dormi direito pensando no que aconteceu ontem... – murmurou Raphael sonolento, bocejando em seguida. – E então? O que vai ser hoje? Mutantes descontrolados?

-- Nunca desejei tanto enfrentar bandidos normais como agora... – afirmou Flag se sentando em sua mesa. – Alguém estava nos testando ontem! O pior ainda está por vir!

Nesse instante Fong Ling e William Hayter adentraram a sala. A especialista em comunicações trazia consigo um exemplar do Metro City Mirror, um dos jornais da cidade. Mostrando-o aos colegas, ela disse:

-- Vejam a manchete! Um avião carregando a elite das forças especiais do Exército caiu ontem à noite no Arizona. Não sobrou ninguém.

-- Desgraça pouca é bobagem! – exclamou Leon que acabara de chegar, apanhando o jornal. – Há alguma reportagem falando da gente?

-- Na página cinco! – respondeu a chinesa.

Kennedy começou a folhear o exemplar, ao mesmo tempo em que Aiken Frost e Rafael O'Brian ganhavam também o centro de operações. O russo disse:

-- Adivinhem só, camaradas! O pessoal da perícia concluiu a análise dos restos daquele cara, e o DNA dele é a coisa mais estranha que eles já viram! Parece que algum tipo de enzima foi responsável pelo derretimento do corpo, mas eles ainda não concluíram os testes!

-- Será que a Biocom está por trás disso, como da outra vez? – indagou Rafael.

-- Eu duvido – discordou Redferme. – Desde que aquele laboratório nos arredores da cidade explodiu, eles vêm tentando manter a boa imagem da companhia a todo custo, e isso exclui a possibilidade de terem enviado aquele mutante para nos testar!

-- Mas a Biocom teria grande interesse em nos matar, pois descobrimos as experiências ilegais que seus cientistas realizavam naquele complexo! – afirmou Logan Devendeer, entrando na sala junto com Goldfield. – Não se lembram daquelas criaturas desproporcionais que enfrentamos?

-- Não, creio que outra pessoa esteja por trás disso tudo... – murmurou Flag. – Com certeza o desgraçado dono daquela voz que ouvimos pelo rádio do loiro... Aliás, Aiken, eles descobriram a identidade dele?

-- Oh, perdoem-me, acabei me esquecendo! – exclamou o infiltrador. – O nome dele era Antony Werb, funcionário do governo, desaparecido há aproximadamente duas semanas!

-- Um funcionário do governo? – estranhou Fong Ling. – O que o levaria a comandar um ataque terrorista e ainda por cima derreter sem qualquer tipo de explicação plausível?

-- Eu posso fazer uma pesquisa na Internet sobre esse cara! – propôs-se Goldfield caminhando até sua mesa.

-- Ótimo! – disse o major, enquanto mais membros do Charlie chegavam. – Mais um dia se inicia, pessoal! Vamos trabalhar!

A tela do computador exibia uma cadeia de DNA tridimensional repleta de legendas e cálculos, a qual era girada por aquele que operava a máquina através do botão direito do mouse. Após digitar brevemente no teclado, o indivíduo de frente para o monitor esparramou-se na cadeira, envolvido pela quase total escuridão do recinto. Em seguida exclamou, sua voz abafada por algo:

-- As maravilhas da genética!

Rindo, o misterioso personagem fechou os olhos, visualizando como seria o mundo depois que passasse por sua "reforma": um planeta onde se tornaria o chefe supremo, e apenas a raça superior por ele criada seria apta a sobreviver, assim que a atmosfera terrestre se transformasse numa mistura de gases tóxicos mortal a qualquer outra forma de vida. Sim, esse era seu sonho, sua maior ambição... O fim dos tempos, como diria a maioria. Porém, para ele, não passava de uma transição, um processo que eliminaria a humanidade de todas as suas fraquezas...

Súbito, foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando um dos experimentos adentrou a sala. Viu tratar-se do mutante que chamava de Lúcio, em homenagem a seu falecido assistente de laboratório. Aparentemente um homem normal, mas sua estrutura genética faria com que todos os biólogos do mundo ficassem de cabelo em pé...

-- Mestre! – disse o recém-chegado.

-- Sim? – indagou o indivíduo de voz abafada voltando-se na direção de Lúcio, sua sombra revelando que usava algo no rosto parecido com uma máscara de gás.

-- Eu estava lá embaixo junto com meus irmãos, e uma pergunta passou por minha cabeça... Qual é o significado da vida? Por que estamos neste mundo, afinal de contas?

-- Questão interessante, meu caro... Siga-me e eu lhe explicarei tudo!

Lúcio assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto seu mestre se levantava e caminhava até a porta que levava ao muro da prisão abandonada. Os dois indivíduos ganharam o exterior, iluminados pelo sol vespertino. A claridade revelou que o sujeito de voz abafada realmente usava uma máscara de gás em sua face, tendo compridos cabelos negros que caíam até sua cintura. Trajava jaleco de laboratório e botas pretas. Já seu discípulo vestia apenas um calção verde-escuro, calçando improvisadas sandálias.

Ambos seguiram pelo muro. Lá embaixo, no pátio, vários homens, alguns idênticos a Lúcio, se encontravam envolvidos com diferentes atividades físicas e mentais. O indivíduo da máscara de gás parou após mais alguns passos, apontando para uma grande muralha que percorria os montes daquela região, estendendo-se além do horizonte.

-- Lembra-se dela? – perguntou o mestre.

-- Sim, é a Grande Marulha! – respondeu Lúcio prontamente. – A única obra feita por mãos humanas que pode ser vista do espaço. Sua construção teve início...

-- Não precisa me fornecer todos os dados sobre ela... Apenas quero que pare e pense. A muralha não é bela?

-- Sim, é belíssima!

-- Pois imagine quantos séculos foram necessários para que essa obra magnífica fosse concluída. Pense no número de operários que perderam a vida durante a construção, deixando desoladas suas famílias. Tente raciocinar sobre todo o suor e sangue derramados para que hoje esse monumento estivesse diante de seus olhos!

-- O que quer dizer, mestre?

-- A vida é exatamente como a construção dessa muralha, Lúcio. Nós nos esforçamos tanto para conseguir algo grandioso, que no caminho acabamos encontrando apenas sofrimento e desolação. Espero que tenha sanado sua dúvida.

Dizendo isso, o sinistro indivíduo se afastou, enquanto Lúcio, coçando o queixo, olhava para seus irmãos no pátio, refletindo sobre as tão frias e sinceras palavras de seu mestre...

-- Encontrei! – gritou Goldfield.

Alguns colegas de equipe se aproximaram. No monitor havia uma foto do sujeito que derretera na noite anterior, além de vários dados sobre sua pessoa. O hacker explicou:

-- Antony Werb era um ex-diplomata que trabalhava atualmente no consulado norte-americano em Hong Kong, China!

-- Isso está cada vez mais esquisito! – exclamou Adam Groove. – Por que razão ele voltaria aos Estados Unidos para sem mais nem menos invadir o Hotel Metrostate junto com um bando de capangas armados?

-- Talvez essa seja uma identidade falsa... – cogitou MacQueen.

-- Pouco provável! – respondeu Goldfield. – Werb era um dos homens de confiança da Casa Branca no oriente. Quando a China tentou invadir Taiwan em 2006, ele foi um dos diplomatas que mais tiveram importância nas negociações de paz!

-- Puxa vida, que mistério! – afirmou a doutora Kasty. – Tudo está tão confuso!

-- É melhor nos prepararmos, tenho o palpite de que enfrentaremos algo grande e poderoso muito em breve... – murmurou Redferme.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Um pedido de socorro.**

Setor residencial oeste de Metro City, quatro da manhã.

Aiken Frost, integrante da equipe Charlie, dormia tranqüilamente em sua casa após exaustivo dia de trabalho, mesmo sem nenhuma ocorrência. Suas fiéis pistolas Twin Bears se encontravam embaixo do travesseiro para uma eventual emergência, como ocorrera alguns meses antes, quando a residência do ex-agente da KGB fora invadida por criminosos.

De repente, o russo, que sonhava com sua falecida esposa, foi despertado por um incômodo barulho. Resmungando na língua eslava, Aiken percebeu que o som era emitido pelo telefone situado sobre o pequeno móvel ao lado da cama. Intrigado em relação à pessoa que lhe telefonava em plena madrugada, o infiltrador atendeu à ligação, certo de que seria engano, senão um trote.

-- Alô? – exclamou ele, sonolento.

-- Andrei, é você? – perguntou uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha, aparentemente tensa.

-- Espere aí... Igor, é você?

-- Sim, sou eu!

-- Camarada, há quanto tempo!

O pai de Vitória falava com Igor Viennikov, ex-general do Exército Vermelho e um dos grandes amigos de Aiken durante o período em que trabalhara para a KGB. Após o fim da Guerra Fria, o militar russo optou por morar nos EUA, onde se tornou um importante consultor militar do Pentágono. A Casa Branca não tomava qualquer tipo de decisão estratégica em relação à Federação Russa sem antes consultá-lo. Quando Frost teve sua família assassinada por seus próprios colegas de trabalho, fora Igor quem o aconselhara a buscar refúgio na América.

Porém, naquele momento Viennikov não parecia disposto a botar a conversa em dia:

-- Andrei, estou precisando de ajuda! Querem me matar!

-- Como assim? – espantou-se Aiken.

-- Começou há algumas semanas. Homens suspeitos começaram a rondar minha casa em Washington, e resolvi passar um tempo aqui em Metro City. Mas eles conseguiram me encontrar, e chegaram a invadir o quarto de hotel em que eu estava hospedado à minha procura! Por sorte não me acharam lá, entretanto, há pouco vi alguns deles me seguindo! Preciso que me auxilie, Andrei!

-- Você acha que são eles? Os mesmos que mataram minha família?

-- Antes fossem! É muito mais complicado que isso! Venha rápido! Estou no Metrostate Park, perto da estátua do fundador da cidade!

-- Não se preocupe, Igor! Estou a caminho!

O membro do Charlie desligou o telefone com o coração aos pulos. Foi quando se lembrou dos assassinatos de oficiais do Pentágono que vinham ocorrendo há aproximadamente uma semana. Tudo indicava que Viennikov seria a próxima vítima...

Aturdido, Frost trocou de roupa rapidamente e apanhou suas Twin Bears. Armou-se também com uma granada, caso a situação ficasse ainda mais crítica. Vitória, ouvindo o barulho provocado pelo pai, levantou-se e seguiu de camisola até o quarto deste, perguntando, assustada:

-- O que está acontecendo? Os S.T.A.R.S. foram chamados?

-- Depois eu explico, filha! – respondeu o russo beijando a testa da jovem. – Prometo que volto logo!

E, deixando para trás uma atônita Vitória, Aiken saiu sem demora da casa guiando sua moto Harley, seguindo em alta velocidade pelas ruas desertas dos subúrbios até o centro da cidade.

Salão Oval, Casa Branca, Washington, D.C., EUA.

Em sua mesa, o presidente Roger Jackson lia alguns papéis, exausto. Precisava muito descansar, mas ainda havia assuntos de extrema importância a serem resolvidos. Bocejando, o homem no comando do país viu a porta do recinto se abrir. Um homem loiro de terno e fone no ouvido ganhou o local, caminhando até seu superior. Notando o esgotamento deste, o recém-chegado disse:

-- Vá descansar, senhor! Ninguém é de ferro!

-- Você tem razão, Max... – respondeu Jackson se levantando. – Eu resolverei esse problema pela manhã. Tenho que dormir um pouco, ou acabarei desmaiando diante da imprensa!

-- Sábia decisão, senhor!

-- E, Craig, pare de me chamar assim! Servimos juntos na Bósnia, lembra? Não existem formalidades no campo de batalha!

-- Mas não estamos mais numa guerra, Roger...

-- A presidência em si é uma guerra! – afirmou o governante saindo do salão. – Boa noite, Max!

-- Boa noite, senhor presidente!

Vendo-se sozinho no local, Max Craig, chefe do Serviço Secreto dos Estados Unidos, abriu um amplo sorriso. Apanhou sem demora seu telefone celular, digitando um número velozmente. Após duas chamadas, alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha:

-- Alô?

-- Aqui é Craig. Vocês encontraram o maldito Viennikov?

-- Ele está no Metrostate Park. Nossos homens o eliminarão em questão de minutos.

-- Eu não tolerarei mais nenhum erro, entendeu bem? Se alguma conexão entre nós e esses assassinatos vier a público, tudo estará acabado! Fui claro?

-- Sim, Max!

-- OK, ligue para mim assim que esse russo dos infernos estiver no outro mundo! Precisamos nos reunir com urgência aqui na capital!

-- Algum imprevisto, senhor?

-- Um dos nossos sócios está agindo impulsivamente, colocando tudo a perder... Você sabe muito bem o que houve no Hotel Metrostate antes de ontem...

-- Aquele italiano desgraçado...

-- Não se preocupe! Esse problema será solucionado! Agora se concentre na morte de Viennikov, entendido?

-- Certo, desligo!

A ligação foi encerrada. Craig guardou o telefone, olhando de forma apreensiva ao redor. Continuava sozinho. Fitou em seguida a mesa do presidente Jackson, de onde todo o país era comandado. Mesmo não aparentando, Max estava tão cansado, senão mais, que seu amigo Roger. Arquitetara um plano perfeito, o qual com certeza seria considerado um dos mais ardilosos da História se algum dia viesse à tona, e muitas pessoas tinham interesse nele. Atender às exigências de todas estava sendo difícil, mas Craig precisaria da ajuda fornecida por seus aliados quando a revolução tivesse início...

Atraído pelo charme do poder, o chefe do Serviço Secreto caminhou até a cadeira de Jackson. Após breve hesitação, Max sentou-se nela, rindo enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça. Muito em breve se acomodaria ali definitivamente, e ninguém poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Na verdade, ele até já havia nomeado a série de acontecimentos que desencadearia junto com seus sócios assim que o momento certo chegasse... "Armagedom".

O som emitido pelo motor da Harley rompia o silêncio das vias próximas ao Metrostate Park. Aiken mal conseguia se concentrar em pilotá-la devido à enorme preocupação com o velho amigo. Logo à frente, as árvores de folhas caídas refletindo o outono anunciavam que o objetivo do infiltrador estava próximo. Em questão de instantes a moto parou diante do grande portão aberto do parque. Frost precisava se apressar.

O pai de Vitória estacionou o veículo na calçada e caminhou rapidamente para dentro do local, mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. Uma brisa gélida atingiu o rosto do russo, fazendo-o se lembrar da aterrorizante missão nos arredores da cidade meses antes. Procurando aliviar um pouco a tensão, Aiken passou a observar o lugar conforme andava.

Olhou primeiramente para as árvores já mencionadas, as quais haviam perdido sua folhagem assim como um réptil troca de pele, para que depois do inverno voltassem a ficar verdes, gerando flores e frutos. Fitou em seguida os bancos de madeira presentes em todo o parque. Num deles o membro do Charlie viu um mendigo dormindo sob um cobertor sujo e rasgado. Compadeceu-se, mas não podia perder tempo. Igor corria sério perigo e Aiken tinha de lhe prestar auxílio.

Percorrendo mais alguns metros, Frost logo avistou a estátua de John Metrostate, fundador da cidade, ficando ainda mais apreensivo ao não ver Viennikov no ponto de encontro. Temendo pela vida do ex-general soviético, o infiltrador contornou o monumento, pronto para sacar suas fiéis e mortais Twin Bears a qualquer momento, até finalmente encontrar o consultor do Pentágono sentado num banco próximo.

-- Graças a Deus, pensei que não viesse mais! – disse Igor, levantando-se rapidamente.

-- Eles te seguiram até aqui? – perguntou o recém-chegado em voz baixa.

-- Sim, estão à espreita, não me resta muito tempo... – afirmou o militar, trêmulo.

O integrante do S.T.A.R.S. estava assustado. Conhecia Viennikov há anos, e nunca o vira daquele jeito. O bravo e irredutível general do Exército Vermelho fora dominado pelo medo. Confuso, Aiken indagou:

-- Mas por que estão te perseguindo? O que você fez?

-- É um plano! Algo diabólico! Eles estão tramando algo grande, Andrei!

-- Eles quem?

-- Eu elaborei uma lista de nomes, baseado nas informações que obtive a partir de alguns informantes... – explicou o consultor entregando uma folha amassada de papel ao amigo. – Infelizmente, todos que me auxiliaram estão mortos neste momento!

-- Mas...

Ouviu-se um estampido. Igor gemeu, caindo sobre o concreto. Sangue jorrava de seu pescoço. Um disparo fatal. Lamentavelmente, Frost não fora capaz de salvá-lo...

Assim que percebeu o ocorrido, o membro do time Charlie rolou agilmente para a esquerda, escapando da bala que o tinha como alvo. O policial sentiu seu coração disparar, ao mesmo tempo em que via um vulto atrás de um arbusto. Xingando em russo, Aiken sacou suas Twin Bears e abriu fogo sem piedade contra o provável assassino de Viennikov. Após cinco disparos, o pai de Vitória ouviu um grito agonizante, buscando abrigo atrás de um banco. Com certeza viriam mais.

O soldado estava certo. Novas sombras surgiram pelo parque, rápidas e ameaçadoras. Em poucos segundos, o ex-agente da KGB elaborou um plano de ação. Deixando seu refúgio, correu até a estátua do fundador de Metro City, atirando sem parar. Os assassinos reagiram à altura, mas Aiken conseguiu derrubar um deles sem ser atingido por nenhum disparo.

Escondido agora atrás do memorial, Frost colocou mais balas em suas armas, voltando à guerra logo depois. Usando o monumento como cobertura, o russo aniquilou mais um inimigo com dois tiros certeiros. Aparentemente, restava apenas um, armado com uma submetralhadora.

-- Seus desgraçados! – bradou o infiltrador, fitando brevemente o corpo inerte de Igor.

O criminoso restante tentou contornar a estátua para pegar o combatente do S.T.A.R.S. de surpresa, mas este último frustrou seus planos com três disparos bem mirados. Ofegante, Aiken sentou-se no chão, olhando para o cadáver do meliante. Curiosamente, ele usava roupa tática bastante parecida com aquela trajada pelos homens que haviam invadido a casa do ex-espião há alguns meses. Tentando organizar suas idéias, o russo estabeleceu a próxima meta a ser cumprida: voltar até a moto parada na entrada do parque, na qual guardara um rádio através do qual poderia contatar os outros membros da equipe Charlie.

Erguendo-se sem demora, Frost começou a correr para fora dali. Realmente estava em maus lençóis. Pensou que talvez tudo aquilo tivesse algo a ver com a misteriosa invasão do Hotel Metrostate realizada por Antony Werb. Buscando respostas, resolveu ler a lista de nomes fornecida pelo falecido amigo:

_Dr. Kian Lee_

_Dr. Mário Petroni_

_Alexander Colt_

_Bartolomeu Dracul_

_John Brentwood_

_Max Craig_

Que plano malévolo unia aquelas pessoas? O que realmente pretendiam? Naquele instante Aiken não tinha tempo para elaborar qualquer tipo de teoria. Seu único objetivo era comunicar o ocorrido a seus companheiros antes que fosse tarde demais...

A passos rápidos, o ex-agente da KGB logo chegou ao portão do parque. Aliviou-se ao ver que sua moto ainda se encontrava na calçada, mas ao se aproximar da Harley para apanhar o rádio, ouviu algo caindo no chão atrás de si.

-- O que é isso? – indagou o russo, virando-se.

Frost viu que um artefato metálico parecido com uma granada havia caído perto de seus pés. Em seguida um som acusou o pior: um gás desconhecido estava sendo liberado pelo objeto, formando rapidamente uma nuvem esverdeada no ar. O infiltrador tampou o nariz e a boca com uma das mãos tentando se proteger da ameaça, porém tal esforço se mostrou inútil. Em poucos segundos Aiken perdeu as forças e caiu sobre a calçada, tossindo sem parar. Seus olhos ardiam, e a última coisa que viram antes de se fecharem foram dois misteriosos vultos se aproximando entre risadas...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Mistério.**

O sol surgiu no horizonte.

Mary despertou num sorriso, movendo seu corpo nu sob o lençol. Bocejando, sentou-se sobre a cama, olhando para o amado ao seu lado, ainda adormecido. Fora uma noite e tanto...

A jornalista chegara ao apartamento de Goldfield por volta das vinte horas, trazendo um presente para o namorado: uma coletânea com os melhores contos de ficção científica já escritos. Era uma forma de Copperplain se desculpar por ter sido indelicada com o policial, coisa que vinha se repetindo constantemente desde quando a relação dos dois tivera início. As brigas sempre ocorriam devido à mesma palavra: "Silverhill".

Após um jantar de reconciliação e algumas taças de vinho, o casal acabara fazendo amor. Aparentemente haviam se entendido definitivamente. Sentindo-se leve e perdidamente apaixonada, Mary começou a se vestir para em seguida ir até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã dos dois. Porém, antes de deixar o quarto, a repórter se aproximou novamente da cama, acariciando o tórax do membro do Charlie. Ela o viu sorrir sem abrir os olhos, sentindo enorme prazer enquanto os dedos da jovem tateavam sua pele.

-- Oh, Silverhill... – murmurou Goldfield.

Copperplain estremeceu. Cerrando os dentes, a jornalista se afastou imediatamente do namorado, punhos fechados. Silverhill. Ela, sempre ela, que mesmo estando morta não saía dos pensamentos de seu amado! Dominada pela raiva, Mary saiu rapidamente do quarto, passos firmes e decididos, disposta a nunca mais voltar...

Em seu apartamento, Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian tomava seu café da manhã na cozinha, ouvindo o noticiário matinal da MXT, a principal estação de rádio de Metro City.

-- E dessa maneira a Biocom negou mais uma vez ter realizado experiências genéticas em seres humanos – a voz da jornalista chegava aos ouvidos do infiltrador, que mordia uma torrada calmamente. – E atenção, isto acaba de chegar: os faxineiros do Metrostate Park encontraram há pouco no local vários cadáveres baleados próximos da estátua de John Metrostate, a qual também foi alvejada. Um dos mortos foi identificado como o consultor militar Igor Viennikov, ex-general soviético que vivia nos Estados Unidos desde o início da década de 90. O FBI está tentando estabelecer uma ligação entre o crime e os assassinatos de oficiais do Pentágono que vêm ocorrendo recentemente. Traremos novas informações a qualquer momento.

O'Brian desligou o aparelho. Estava na hora de ir para o trabalho. Em sua mente havia apenas uma pessoa. Helen. O nome dela lhe causava dor semelhante à provocada por um ferimento de guerra. Por que tudo tivera que ser daquela maneira?

O soldado tocou a faca em seu cinto. No fundo sabia que a luta ainda não havia terminado...

Assim que chegou à sala do S.T.A.R.S., Fong Ling deparou-se com uma cena alarmante: Vitória Drakov se encontrava sentada numa cadeira, rosto banhado em lágrimas, enquanto era amparada por seu namorado, William Hayter, além de Flag e Redferme.

-- O que houve, Vitória? – perguntou a recém-chegada. – Por que está chorando?

-- Meu pai desapareceu! – respondeu a russa. – Por favor, vocês precisam encontrá-lo! Ele saiu de casa às pressas esta madrugada e não voltou mais! Eu já perdi toda a minha família, não suportarei se meu pai morrer...

Todos estavam surpresos. Nunca haviam visto a filha de Aiken Frost daquela maneira. Ela, que muitas vezes se mostrara fria em situações emocionalmente carregadas, fora realmente tomada pelo desespero. Tinha medo de perder a pessoa que mais amava no mundo...

-- Acalme-se, Vitória! – disse Flag. – Não chegaremos a lugar algum desta maneira! Precisamos primeiramente reconstituir os passos do Aiken e depois...

-- Pessoal, tenho notícias! – exclamou Fred Ernest entrando rapidamente na sala. – Encontraram a moto do Frost na frente do Metrostate Park! Há alguns cadáveres lá também, mas nenhum sinal dele! Dois furgões estão aguardando para nos levarem até o local!

Após breve silêncio, Redferme deu a ordem:

-- Vamos!

O enigmático agente do FBI examinava o corpo sem vida de Igor Viennikov. Usando luvas, o federal tocou o ferimento a bala no pescoço do russo, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Nisso, aproximou-se um homem de terno que também tinha os olhos ocultos, além de um fone no ouvido, perguntando:

-- E então, alguma teoria?

-- Sim, muitas... – rosnou aquele que averiguava o corpo. – E eu diria que foi algo perverso...

Em seguida se levantou, apontando para os demais cadáveres próximos da estátua do fundador da cidade. Explicou então o que tinha em mente:

-- Esses outros caras provavelmente foram os assassinos do russo. Alguém atirou neles e fugiu. Por isso acredito que Viennikov não estava sozinho.

-- Mas quem poderia estar com ele? – perguntou o outro indivíduo.

-- É o que precisamos descobrir... Entretanto, suspeito que você contará tudo ao Craig sem demora...

-- Esse é meu trabalho!

-- Sei umas coisinhas sobre seu chefe que fariam os manda-chuvas em Washington o trancarem numa cela e jogarem a chave fora... Mas de qualquer forma, isso não importa neste momento!

-- Senhor Adams, os S.T.A.R.S. chegaram! – informou um policial próximo.

O agente do FBI fitou os recém-chegados, que se aproximavam receosos. Vitória repousava sua cabeça no ombro direito de Hayter, olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. O homem que examinara o cadáver de Viennikov caminhou até Redferme, dizendo enquanto lhe estendia uma das mãos:

-- Você deve ser o líder do grupo. Sou Ernest Adams, FBI. Estou aqui para coordenar as investigações!

O major olhou para os intransponíveis óculos escuros do indivíduo diante de si, inseguro e preocupado. Após segundos de hesitação, o homem no comando do S.T.A.R.S. em Metro City finalmente apertou a mão de Adams, justificando sua apreensão:

-- Perdoe-me, é que recentemente eu e minha equipe tivemos sérios problemas com sujeitos que se diziam federais...

-- Oh, sim... – murmurou Ernest. – Eu acompanhei tais acontecimentos e só tenho a lamentar que membros do nosso governo sejam tão corruptíveis. Mas não se preocupem, estou aqui apenas para ajudá-los!

O outro indivíduo de óculos escuros, que antes conversava com Adams, perguntou aos membros do Charlie:

-- Uma moto pertencente a um colega de vocês foi encontrada na entrada do parque, correto?

-- Sim, ela pertence ao meu pai, que está desaparecido desde esta madrugada! – respondeu Vitória tentando conter as lágrimas.

-- Ele chegou a lhe revelar o motivo de ter saído de casa, amor? – indagou William.

-- Não, disse apenas que voltaria logo, parecia muito apressado... Hei, agora estou me lembrando! Pouco antes de meu pai ter saído, o telefone no quarto dele tocou!

-- Esperem... – pediu Adams abaixando-se novamente ao lado do morto.

Intrigado, o federal retirou algo de um dos bolsos de Viennikov. Um celular, mais precisamente. Ligando-o enquanto se erguia, Ernest verificou a lista de contatos do consultor. O primeiro nome, logo no topo, não deixava dúvidas...

-- Andrei Drakov! – leu o agente do FBI em voz alta.

-- Mais conhecido como Aiken Frost! – complementou O'Brian. – Ele e Viennikov eram grandes amigos desde os tempos da Guerra Fria!

-- Aos poucos tudo se encaixa! – exclamou Flag. – Viennikov estava sendo perseguido e telefonou para Aiken pedindo ajuda!

-- Os dois provavelmente conversaram, mas acabaram pegos de surpresa pelo ataque dos assassinos! – afirmou Adams apontando novamente para os outros cadáveres. – Drakov não conseguiu salvar o amigo, mas eliminou os atiradores e provavelmente fugiu!

-- Ou então foi capturado, já que a moto dele foi encontrada na frente do parque e numa situação como essa dificilmente alguém deixaria o local a pé... – cogitou o outro federal.

-- Mas capturado por quem? – perguntou a doutora Kasty.

-- É quase certo que pelos mesmos homens que vêm assassinando oficiais de importância do Pentágono nestes últimos dias... – disse Ernest. – Creio que a morte de Igor Viennikov seja apenas a ponta do iceberg! Vitória, existe algum recurso que possamos usar para localizar seu pai?

-- Receio que não... – replicou a jovem. – Ele não usa celular e o rádio que sempre carrega para entrar em contato com a equipe em caso de emergência está na moto. Além disso, creio que se ele estivesse em condições de se comunicar conosco, já o teria feito!

-- Isso reforça a teoria da captura... – murmurou Adams coçando o queixo. – Prometo que, com a ajuda de vocês, chegaremos ao fundo disso!

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, extremamente preocupados com a vida de Aiken. Sabiam que estavam mergulhando numa situação infinitamente perigosa, a qual exigiria o máximo de cada um para ser superada.

O indivíduo soltou uma maléfica e amedrontadora risada, a qual foi abafada pela máscara de gás em sua face. Tinha diante de si um mapa de Metro City, a grande metrópole da costa leste dos EUA, com várias setas em vermelho indicando o que parecia ser o plano de uma invasão. Sim, quando a hora certa chegasse ele iniciaria sua derradeira revanche. Logo que suas tropas tomassem a cidade, ele descartaria rapidamente seus aliados, iniciando assim a marcha que culminaria na conquista mundial.

Para tal fim, estava criando um exército perfeito, composto por mutantes praticamente invulneráveis. Ele e o doutor Lee triunfariam no que a Umbrella e a Biocom haviam fracassado. Porém, para garantir o sucesso da operação, seriam necessárias cobaias adequadas que constituiriam a elite da força de combate, e após o teste realizado em Metro City, não restava dúvida sobre quais seriam...

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Nem todos sairão vivos...**

Fim de tarde.

O silêncio que predominava na sala do S.T.A.R.S. estava carregado de tensão e incerteza. Um membro do grupo fora seqüestrado, e os demais integrantes simplesmente não podiam ficar ali, de braços cruzados. Foi quando Rafael O'Brian tomou a palavra, levantando-se de sua cadeira:

-- Pessoal, eu e a Vitória conversamos, e estamos dispostos a iniciar uma ampla investigação com o intuito de descobrir para onde o Andrei foi levado. Já acionamos alguns contatos e contamos com o apoio de todos vocês para assim conseguirmos desvendar esse mistério!

Os policiais assentiram com a cabeça, quando subitamente ouviram um som aterrador. Tratava-se de um tiro, e fora efetuado ali mesmo, dentro da delegacia. Os membros do Charlie olharam apreensivos para a porta da sala, alguns sacando suas armas. Redferme indagou:

-- O que foi isso?

-- Um disparo, provavelmente no corredor! – murmurou Helder.

-- E o que faremos? – perguntou Raphael Redfield.

-- Eu e o Redferme seguiremos à frente! – respondeu Flag se dirigindo até a saída do escritório junto com o major. – Se tudo estiver limpo, chamaremos vocês!

-- OK! – exclamou Logan.

Os dois líderes da equipe Charlie cruzaram a porta cautelosamente, cada um apontando sua arma para um lado diferente do corredor. A poucos metros de distância, havia um policial baleado no chão, ainda vivo, porém perdendo muito sangue. Nenhum sinal do provável atirador.

Redferme voltou-se para dentro da sala, informando aos demais combatentes a aparente ausência de perigo no corredor com um gesto. O resto da equipe deixou também o escritório, ganhando o lado de fora lentamente. Protegida por Hayter e O'Brian, Freelancer correu até o policial ferido, averiguando rapidamente qual era sua situação.

-- Ele foi atingido pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo e está sangrando muito! – disse a doutora. – Precisa ser levado para um hospital imediatamente!

De repente, os disparos recomeçaram. Alguém surgiu no corredor atirando incessantemente contra os S.T.A.R.S., gritando em fúria. Enquanto alguns dos soldados recuaram para dentro do escritório, outros buscaram abrigo no corredor, respondendo à altura ao fogo inimigo. Em poucos instantes o misterioso atirador tombou sobre o piso, baleado duas vezes no abdômen. Leon, Adam e Goldfield se aproximaram do moribundo, este último exclamando:

-- Quem é você?

-- O último teste... – oscilou o criminoso, sangue escorrendo de sua boca. – Foi concluído!

Em seguida, para espanto de todos, o intrigante indivíduo começou a derreter sem mais nem menos, assim como Antony Werb no Hotel Metrostate. Os integrantes do Charlie recuaram, assustados e confusos. Afinal de contas, o que todos aqueles estranhos acontecimentos significavam?

-- Que dia! – rosnou Goldfield. – Primeiro minha namorada me deixa, depois o Aiken é seqüestrado, e agora isso! Preciso de férias!

Nisso chegaram dois policiais, que antes perseguiam o invasor da delegacia. Olhando para os restos deste e em seguida para os membros do time Charlie, um deles indagou:

-- Que diabos houve aqui?

-- Talvez o desgraçado que está nos testando seja capaz de responder! – replicou Flag furioso, engatilhando sua Red Colt.

Hong Kong, China.

O indivíduo deixou o elevador assim que este parou no décimo quinto andar do prédio. Caminhando pelo corredor, contemplou através de uma janela o centro da cidade, repleto de arranha-céus altíssimos. Aquele lugar, que até 1997 pertencera ao Reino Unido, era um crescente pólo capitalista dentro da China que ainda se dizia socialista. Após passar por dois homens de terno, o recém-chegado adentrou uma espécie de escritório onde uma bela chinesa digitava em um computador, sentada atrás de uma mesa.

-- Com licença! – disse o sujeito em inglês, possuindo sotaque italiano na voz.

-- Oh, a delegada Zang o está aguardando! – informou a secretária num sorriso. – Pode entrar!

-- Obrigado!

O homem caminhou até uma porta logo em frente, cruzando-a. Ganhou então o gabinete da chefe de polícia de Hong Kong, Chun Li Zang. Vendo o indivíduo entrar, pediu que ele se sentasse na cadeira diante de sua mesa com um gesto. Em seguida perguntou:

-- O que o traz aqui?

-- A Interpol européia me enviou. O pessoal de Washington está pressionando meus superiores. Eles exigem respostas sobre o que está acontecendo!

-- E ordenaram que você viesse direto a mim, já que sou uma ex-agente da Interpol e assim contribuiria mais facilmente com as investigações, correto?

-- Senhorita Zang, tenha em mente que dois importantes funcionários do consulado norte-americano desapareceram misteriosamente, e que um deles reapareceu numa metrópole da América liderando um ataque terrorista em circunstâncias totalmente sem nexo! Há algo muito errado acontecendo, e esse caso precisa ser solucionado o mais rápido possível!

-- Que saudades dos tempos da Shadow Law...

Dizendo isso, Chun Li levantou-se e caminhou até uma janela, através da qual era possível admirar a bela baía de Hong Kong. Observando os barcos que navegavam ao longe, a delegada murmurou:

-- Desde que meu pai morreu, vem sendo difícil administrar minha própria vida. Assim que deixei de ser uma lutadora de rua, pensei que talvez encontrasse estabilidade assumindo o cargo que outrora fora ocupado por aquele que me criou, mas estava enganada... Porém, nunca deixei de zelar pela lei e a ordem...

-- Onde quer chegar?

-- O senhor sabe muito bem que seu passado o condena. Um ex-mafioso não é de forma alguma totalmente confiável. Porém, eu o auxiliarei no que for necessário para resolver esse mistério!

-- Obrigado, senhorita Zang! – agradeceu o agente da Interpol ficando de pé. – Seu apoio é muito importante!

-- Ah, apenas uma última coisa... Como é mesmo seu codinome? Eu li sua ficha, mas acabei me esquecendo...

-- É Sniper! – respondeu o italiano. – Sniper Nemesis!

-- O nome do sujeito era Charles Greedman, funcionário do consulado norte-americano em Hong Kong – explicou o chefe de polícia Jeremias Farfield ao major Redferme. – Ele desapareceu sem deixar vestígios há aproximadamente duas semanas, quase simultaneamente ao Werb! Não tenho idéia do que o fez invadir a delegacia de Metro City disparando contra policiais!

O líder da equipe Charlie mordeu os lábios. Mais uma pista que apontava para o mesmo local: China. A solução daquele incrível mistério provavelmente se encontrava lá...

Já era noite. Pensativo, Redferme deixou a sala de Farfield, caminhando pelos corredores do prédio até o escritório do S.T.A.R.S., elaborando mil teorias sobre os estranhos fatos recentemente ocorridos. Algumas realistas, outras mirabolantes...

Um integrante da equipe fora seqüestrado. Para piorar, provavelmente pela mesma pessoa que estava testando cada membro do Charlie em ação. Quem estaria por trás disso? A Biocom? A Escorpião Negro? Ou o grupo estaria desta vez diante de uma ameaça de proporções inconcebíveis, capaz de colocar em risco não só a população de Metro City, mas a de todo o planeta?

O major suspirou. Tomado por intensa e inesperada nostalgia, começou a lembrar-se da época em que o time Charlie nascera. Fechando brevemente os olhos, viu-se mais uma vez sentado em sua mesa na delegacia de Squarell City, quando ainda era capitão. Ao longo dos anos, Redferme perdera muitos soldados de valor em combate. De certa forma, o homem da lei sentia que muito em breve ele e seus comandados passariam novamente por incontáveis tribulações. Entretanto, ao contrário da missão nos arredores de Metro City meses antes, desta vez nem todos sairiam vivos...

Entrando na sala do S.T.A.R.S., o líder do esquadrão olhou para seus combatentes. Todos pareciam dispostos a arriscar suas vidas para evitar que inocentes morressem. Após respirar fundo, o major disse, fechando os punhos:

-- Preparem suas malas, meus amigos. Se quisermos encontrar Aiken Frost, teremos de viajar para o outro lado do mundo!

Salão Oval, Casa Branca, Washington, D.C., EUA.

O presidente Roger Jackson estava inquieto. Com a face perturbada, caminhava em círculos pelo recinto, até que a porta deste se abriu. Surgiu então Max Craig, o qual, sempre aparentando calma e serenidade, aproximou-se do governante, perguntando:

-- O senhor me chamou?

-- Sim, Max! – respondeu Jackson, voz preocupada. – Eu acabei de chegar da clínica onde realizei aqueles exames que você recomendou... Os resultados estão sobre a mesa!

O chefe do Serviço Secreto caminhou até o móvel, sobre o qual havia um envelope com a inscrição "Biocom, Divisão Médica – Washington", além do conhecido símbolo da empresa: uma seringa injetando algo num coração humano. Craig apanhou os papéis contidos na embalagem e, após breve leitura, exclamou, demonstrando surpresa:

-- Meu Deus! Eu mal posso acreditar!

-- É a mais pura verdade, Max... – afirmou o presidente num suspiro. – Estou com leucemia!

De costas para Roger, Craig abriu um grande e insano sorriso.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

**John Brentwood.**

Manhã seguinte.

Vestido formalmente com terno e gravata, sem seu fiel uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., o major Redferme dirigia seu carro, um discreto Corvette recém-restaurado, pelas ruas centrais da capital norte-americana. O líder da equipe Charlie nunca gostara de Washington. Ele chegara a trabalhar ali alguns anos antes num escritório do FBI, e durante esse período convivera com toda a burocracia da cidade. Mas por mais que não quisesse voltar ao centro do poder, a situação exigia tal sacrifício. A vida de Aiken Frost estava em perigo e era necessário agir rápido.

Após percorrer mais alguns quarteirões, Redferme chegou ao seu destino. Estacionou o carro junto a uma das calçadas, deixou o veículo num suspiro e ligou o alarme. Olhou então para o prédio de sete andares diante de si. De acordo com o chefe Farfield, a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-los estava ali. Sentindo-se desconfortável devido aos sapatos que calçava, o major caminhou até a porta de vidro que levava ao saguão do edifício, passando por uma bela mulher que deixava o local carregando uma pasta de documentos embaixo do braço.

Ao adentrar o recinto, Redferme percebeu repentina alteração do clima ambiente devido aos inúmeros aparelhos de ar-condicionado que refrigeravam o prédio. A sensação era agradável, mas aumentava o risco das pessoas recém-chegadas acabarem pegando um resfriado. Um tanto desajeitado, o major seguiu na direção do balcão de mármore atrás do qual se encontrava uma sorridente recepcionista, dizendo:

-- Com licença!

-- Sim? – perguntou ela em tom prestativo.

-- Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor John Brentwood! Tenho hora marcada!

A mulher verificou brevemente a agenda de seu chefe, respondendo em seguida:

-- Pode subir pelo elevador, o senhor Brentwood o está esperando! O escritório dele fica no quarto andar!

-- Obrigado!

Inseguro, Redferme prosseguiu até o transporte que o levaria para cima. Entrou nele depois de pressionar um botão no painel, junto com dois homens de terno conversando nervosamente. O comandante do time Charlie ignorou-os, refletindo sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Ainda haveria muita dor e sofrimento pela frente...

Assim que as portas do elevador voltaram a se abrir, o major ganhou um extenso corredor em forma de "U", o qual terminava numa outra porta de vidro que dava acesso à ante-sala do escritório de Brentwood. Ao entrar, Redferme percebeu que a secretária lia alguns papéis possuindo o carimbo da Casa Branca, e a jovem guardou-os rapidamente numa gaveta ao notar a aproximação do policial, exclamando num sorriso:

-- Pode entrar, senhor!

O líder do Charlie agradeceu, cruzando a porta que o separava de Brentwood. Este se encontrava sentado atrás de sua mesa, sobre a qual era possível ver inúmeras pastas e papéis. Às suas costas havia uma janela que permitia visualizar o prédio do Congresso, com sua imponente cúpula branca. Fumando um charuto, John disse:

-- Queira sentar-se, major!

-- Obrigado!

Redferme acomodou-se numa cadeira de frente para o homem do governo, fitando brevemente os quadros pendurados numa parede, que o retratavam junto com seus antigos colegas das Forças Armadas durante a Guerra do Golfo em 1991. Movendo as mãos nervosamente sobre a mesa, John indagou:

-- No que posso ser útil? Está aqui para me dar mais um soco, como da outra vez em Metro City?

-- Não... – respondeu Redferme um pouco encabulado, apesar de não lhe faltar vontade. – Na verdade estou aqui porque um amigo o indicou. Creio que seja a única pessoa que possa auxiliar minha equipe neste momento!

-- Auxiliar? – perguntou Brentwood com ironia na voz. – Saiba que me aposentei recentemente, major. Não sou mais diretor da NSA.

-- Mas ainda possui contatos, poder e influência aqui em Washington e no resto do país! Pode ter perdido o cargo, porém seu prestígio no governo permanece!

-- Falando assim parece até que eu tenho mais poder que o próprio presidente dos Estados Unidos! Onde quer chegar, major?

-- Meu time está com um problema. Um dos integrantes foi raptado em ação, e tudo leva a crer que ele foi levado para a China. O chefe de polícia de Metro City me disse que precisamos da autorização do governo para iniciarmos uma investigação fora do país, por isso vim até aqui!

-- Ah, então foi o Farfield que me indicou? – sorriu John. – Ele é um bom homem, estudamos juntos no colegial... Bons tempos!

-- Pode nos ajudar com a papelada ou não? – insistiu Redferme começando a se irritar.

-- Ouça bem, major. Essas coisas levam algum tempo. Não posso resolver tudo num passe de mágica. Como deve saber, esta cidade é dominada pela burocracia. Se o presidente quiser jogar uma bomba em determinada nação do Oriente Médio ou simplesmente adiar seus compromissos para passar o dia jogando golfe, precisa antes assinar uma enorme pilha de papéis. Documentos, embromação. E depois falam que só existe corrupção no Terceiro Mundo... Por aqui também há sempre alguém querendo ganhar algo por baixo do pano!

-- Não temos tempo a perder! Neste exato momento um dos meus comandados pode estar sendo torturado sadicamente em algum lugar da China! Eu e minha equipe precisamos agir rápido se quisermos salvá-lo!

-- Então lamento, pois não posso lhes garantir algo sem que tenham paciência de esperar...

-- Paciência? Escute aqui, seu "engravatadinho"! Se não quiser nos ajudar, agiremos por conta própria! Não é um sujeito hipócrita como você que nos impedirá de resgatar um amigo com vida!

-- Vocês não podem agir fora do país sem autorização! – argumentou Brentwood, exaltado. – Estarão violando inúmeras leis! A China não é jurisdição de um grupo de policiais que se acham justiceiros!

-- Um integrante da equipe foi seqüestrado e estou dizendo que nós chegaremos ao fundo disso, com o consentimento do governo ou não! – bradou Redferme dando um forte soco na mesa.

Nesse instante o interfone sobre o móvel emitiu um "bip". John recebeu a chamada pressionando um botão no aparelho, e a voz da secretária ganhou a sala:

-- Senhor Brentwood, o senhor Craig aguarda na linha dois!

-- Já irei atendê-lo! – respondeu o ex-diretor da NSA, voltando-se em seguida para o líder do Charlie. – Como pode ver, tenho que cuidar de assuntos mais importantes! Até logo, major!

Tomado por incomparável ódio, Redferme levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando até a porta, punhos fechados e pensamentos negros. Voltando à ante-sala do escritório, viu que havia agora uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros diante da secretária de Brentwood, sendo que esta última falava ao telefone. Antes que o comandante do time Charlie pudesse sair para o corredor, a recém-chegada chamou-o:

-- Major Redferme!

O policial virou-se na direção da mulher, que disse num sorriso:

-- Perdoe-me, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a discussão. Sou promotora pública, e creio que possa ajudar você e sua equipe!

Esperançoso, o major leu em voz alta o nome presente no crachá usado pela jovem:

-- Sherry Birkin!

Tentou abrir os olhos, porém não obteve sucesso. Estava fraco demais. Com certa dificuldade conseguiu tatear o rosto, e percebeu que haviam lhe arrancado o tapa-olho. Malditos desgraçados! Se ao menos pudesse saber quem eram!

Em seguida tocou o chão frio sobre o qual se encontrava sentado. Em sua mente, apenas a preocupação com a filha e os colegas de equipe. Ele fora apenas o primeiro. Como gostaria de poder alertá-los sobre o risco que corriam! Mas não podia. Andrei Drakov fora domado e, por mais que negasse, morreria se ninguém viesse tirá-lo daquele inferno.

Súbito, a porta da cela se abriu. O prisioneiro sabia muito bem que era ele. Viera examinar sua futura cobaia. Teve ainda mais certeza quando ouviu a ofegante respiração do indivíduo. Precisava sair dali de alguma maneira... A esperança, entretanto, diminuía a cada segundo...

Redferme mal conseguia crer que estava de frente para Sherry Birkin, a mulher responsável pela condenação de inúmeros ex-cientistas da Umbrella. Uma pessoa realmente disposta a lhes prestar auxílio.

-- Posso arranjar os passaportes, isso não será problema! – disse ela num tom calmo que ajudava a diminuir a tensão do major. – Quanto ao avião, conversarei com um amigo meu. Ele se chama Ernest Adams, agente do FBI.

-- Minha equipe já o conhece... – murmurou o líder do Charlie. – Por enquanto, gostaria apenas de agradecer pelo que está fazendo, senhorita Birkin...

-- Por favor, chame-me de Sherry!

O policial sorriu. Os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City haviam acabado de ganhar uma imprescindível aliada.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**Rumo à China.**

Início de manhã, céu ainda escuro.

Os dois furgões do Departamento de Polícia ganharam a pista de pouso do pequeno aeroporto localizado alguns quilômetros ao norte de Metro City, nas montanhas Johnson. À cerca de trinta metros de onde os veículos pararam, era possível ver um belo jato em ótimo estado, propriedade do FBI. Na frente do avião havia três pessoas de pé, sendo dois homens e uma mulher. Os recém-chegados integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. deixaram os transportes nos quais seguiram até ali, caminhando na direção da aeronave. Carregavam pesadas malas contendo equipamento e armas.

-- Bom dia, time Charlie! – saudou a jovem próxima ao jato, Sherry Birkin, num sorriso.

-- Bom dia, senhorita! – respondeu Redferme, à frente dos demais. – É bom vê-la novamente!

-- Vocês já me conhecem! – afirmou um dos homens ao lado de Sherry, usando jaqueta e óculos escuros. – Sou Ernest Adams, FBI. Repito o que disse no parque aquela manhã: estou aqui para ajudá-los no que for preciso!

-- E eu sou Jack Hamilton, também agente federal! – apresentou-se o outro indivíduo, mostrando as credenciais. – Um dos antigos inimigos da Umbrella, e agora um ferrenho perseguidor da Biocom e outros conspiradores ao redor do mundo!

-- Muito prazer! – disse Flag apertando a mão direita de Hamilton. – Queremos manifestar nossa gratidão pelo que vêm fazendo! Apesar de estarmos passando por cima de inúmeras leis, precisamos agir antes que nosso colega pereça em mãos inescrupulosas!

-- É como eu sempre digo, somos como os "Três Mosqueteiros"! – exclamou Leon. – Um por todos e todos por um, é nosso dever resgatar um parceiro em perigo!

Os olhos de Sherry brilharam. Era incrível a determinação daquele grupo. Seus membros estavam realmente dispostos a tudo para salvar Andrei Drakov, mais conhecido como Aiken Frost. E, se tudo dependesse da enorme coragem que possuíam, com certeza obteriam êxito.

A filha de William Birkin, falecido cientista da Umbrella, amadurecera muito desde o terrível pesadelo que tivera de enfrentar em Raccoon City, em fins de setembro de 1998, quando, com apenas doze anos de idade, vira-se só e indefesa na cidade tomada por zumbis. De uma garotinha frágil e assustada, que diante do perigo se escondia pelos cantos chorando sem parar, Sherry, agora com vinte e dois anos, se transformara numa mulher forte e decidida, capaz de tudo para fazer justiça por aqueles que sofriam.

-- O agente Hamilton providenciou o avião, e será ele quem o pilotará até Hong Kong – explicou a promotora. – Chegando lá, vocês deverão procurar Chun Li Zang, chefe da força policial da cidade e ex-agente da Interpol. Ela lhes prestará auxílio. Lembrem-se de agirem com o máximo de discrição, pois se a presença de vocês na China chegar ao conhecimento da nossa embaixada no país, tudo estará perdido!

-- Não se preocupe, sabemos disso – respondeu O'Brian. – Não faremos nada que possa colocar a vida do Andrei em risco ainda maior!

-- OK.

Logo depois os combatentes entraram na aeronave, acomodando-se nos confortáveis assentos em seu interior. Apesar de bem alojados, todos sabiam que estavam a caminho de uma guerra. Em questão de minutos o jato começou a taxiar pela pista, enquanto seus ocupantes procuravam relaxar, alguns chegando a cochilar devido à grande exaustão provocada pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Observando a decolagem do avião, Sherry, tendo ainda Ernest Adams ao seu lado, disse num suspiro:

-- Boa sorte, equipe Charlie... Essa missão não será nada fácil!

-- Seu estado de saúde não pode ir a público de maneira alguma, senhor presidente – murmurou Craig, caminhando junto com Jackson pelos corredores da Casa Branca. – Isso causaria comoção popular, trazendo instabilidade nacional! O senhor acabou de se reeleger, deve manter sua imagem de político firme e irredutível!

-- Mas o povo acabará percebendo... – replicou o governante em tom desanimado. – Mesmo se minha falta de cabelo devido à quimioterapia puder ser ocultada com uma peruca, minha aparência física sofrerá mudanças! Todos verão que estou debilitado!

-- Daremos um jeito, senhor presidente, daremos um jeito... Devemos nos preocupar agora em combater sua leucemia! Já contatei os melhores médicos do país, e eles aconselharam que o senhor visite uma clínica da Biocom em Metro City algumas vezes ao mês, para que assim possa iniciar seu tratamento! Logicamente, tudo será mantido sob sigilo absoluto!

-- Eu me pergunto sobre o motivo de tudo isto estar acontecendo comigo...

-- Não desanime, senhor! Essa doença não pode derrubar seu governo!

-- Se ao menos o doutor Mário Petroni tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer...

Após dizer isso, Roger se afastou, deixando Craig sozinho no corredor. O chefe do Serviço Secreto revisou em sua mente cada passo de seu plano para chegar ao poder. Depois pensou na afirmação feita pelo presidente. Se ele soubesse no que o doutor Petroni havia se transformado, com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de desejar que ele encontrasse a cura para sua enfermidade...

Gritos. Gritos e a sensação de estar sofrendo em sua própria carne as dores infligidas ao indivíduo dentro do pequeno cômodo. Perturbação. Incerteza. Moral ferida. Algo que nunca seria esquecido.

Súbito, Rafael O'Brian despertou. Estava no avião, vestes suadas devido ao pesadelo que tivera. Procurou pensar em algo que afastasse as lembranças indesejáveis. Olhou pela janela. Lá embaixo estava a Califórnia, o estado onde um dia existira uma cidade chamada Raccoon City. Suspirou. Olhou para os assentos de trás.

Neles estavam sentados William Hayter e Vitória Drakov, abraçados e igualmente atordoados. Pensou em contar à filha de Andrei que sonhara novamente com aquela noite, porém percebeu ser desnecessário. Ela muito provavelmente também mergulhara mais uma vez no mesmo pesadelo...

Chegava a ser irônico. Meses antes Aiken Frost fora obrigado a torturar cruelmente e em seguida matar um homem para obter informações sobre o seqüestro das integrantes femininas da equipe Charlie, durante a crise na qual o grupo fora suspenso. Agora chegara a vez de Aiken cair em mãos inimigas, e quem poderia afirmar com certeza que ele não estaria sendo torturado sem piedade na China?

Rafael procurava afastar tal possibilidade, pois considerava Aiken um irmão, e os olhos de Vitória se enchiam de lágrimas quando a jovem imaginava seu pai ferido e faminto em um cárcere insalubre. Conseguiriam trazê-lo de volta com vida? Esperavam que sim.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

**Conspiração.**

Cruzando uma porta, Max Craig viu-se sozinho num dos corredores do térreo da Casa Branca. Após olhar para os lados uma última vez, temendo a aparição de algum intrometido, o chefe do Serviço Secreto caminhou até uma das paredes brancas do local, retirando um pequeno aparelho de um dos bolsos do terno. Tratava-se de um controle remoto. Sorrindo discretamente, Craig apontou o dispositivo na direção da superfície, pressionando um pequeno botão vermelho presente nele...

Houve um som mecânico, e em seguida parte da parede começou a se mover verticalmente, revelando uma estrutura metálica antes oculta. A entrada de um elevador secreto, mais precisamente. Colocando o controle remoto novamente no bolso de onde o retirara, Max caminhou na direção do transporte, cujas portas se abriram automaticamente.

Já dentro do elevador, Craig pressionou um dos botões presentes num painel à sua esquerda, fazendo surgir, numa pequena tela anexa, a inscrição "B7", juntamente com uma seta apontando para baixo, que indicava o início da descida. Durante o breve trajeto até o sétimo subsolo, Max bocejou demoradamente, lembrando-se de que não dormia há dias. Os preparativos para o golpe não podiam esperar, entretanto, o chefe do Serviço Secreto tinha de admitir que, se não repousasse ao menos por algumas horas, ficaria parecendo um dos zumbis criados pelo T-Virus da extinta Umbrella...

Logo o elevador atingiu seu destino. As portas se abriram e Craig caminhou para fora tranqüilamente, adentrando uma sala de paredes metálicas e formato retangular, onde, no chão, havia o símbolo da presidência dos Estados Unidos. Seguiu então até uma grande porta de aço, na qual via-se uma placa alertando sobre perigo biológico. Aproximando-se de um painel à direita da entrada, Max teve sua retina, voz e impressão digital identificadas, para em seguida digitar um código de seis dígitos num pequeno teclado numérico.

-- Acesso permitido! – informou uma voz robótica, enquanto a pesada porta se abria, movendo-se na horizontal.

O ambiente ganhado por Craig em seguida era digno de companhias multinacionais que realizam experiências genéticas ilícitas: um amplo laboratório repleto de computadores e painéis, além de, no centro, oito sofisticadas câmaras de criogenagem, nas quais alguns indivíduos, para ser mais preciso, cinco homens e três mulheres, encontravam-se de pé em estado de hibernação.

Com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura, Max prosseguiu até um dos computadores, onde um cientista analisava dados sobre experimentos. Ele era um dos quatro geneticistas que trabalhavam ali, todos ex-funcionários da Umbrella tirados da prisão graças a manobras governamentais orquestradas por Craig. Percebendo que o homem de jaleco ainda não notara sua presença, o recém-chegado saudou-o:

-- Olá, senhor Gardner!

O cientista voltou-se rapidamente na direção de Max, girando sobre a cadeira. Já esperava aquela visita por parte dele, mas mesmo assim ficou surpreso ao vê-lo no laboratório. Ajeitando brevemente seu jaleco, o geneticista retribuiu num sorriso forçado:

-- Olá, senhor Craig! Como vai?

-- Dispenso sua hipocrisia, senhor Gardner! Você sabe muito bem a razão de eu ter descido até aqui! Qual o progresso em relação aos novos protótipos?

-- Eles em breve estarão cem por cento funcionais, senhor Craig! Um sonho realizado, sem dúvida alguma. A Biocom, antiga rival da empresa para qual eu trabalhava, tentou sem sucesso criar um soldado invencível através do infame "Projeto Ares", que apenas lhes trouxe dor de cabeça. Nós, todavia, conseguimos o que era até então praticamente impensável: criamos combatentes incrivelmente ágeis e à prova de balas!

-- Não se entusiasme tanto, meu caro... Se esses protótipos possuírem alguma falha, farei com que uma bala divida esse seu "cérebro brilhante" em duas partes. Lembre-se do doutor Myron. Ele se precipitou muito e agora é comida de verme!

-- Tenho plena consciência disso, senhor Craig... – murmurou Gardner, um tanto amedrontado.

-- Muito bem... Se aquele imbecil do Petroni pode ter um exército mutante particular, eu também posso... Essa será minha guarda pessoal, senhor Gardner, e realmente espero que nada saia errado...

-- E não sairá, senhor Craig! Pode ter certeza!

Max caminhou até uma das câmaras de criogenagem, fitando o homem adormecido dentro dela. Era careca e musculoso, possuindo uma tatuagem no tórax. Com certeza daria um ótimo soldado. Craig sorriu. Mal podia acreditar que sua vitória estivesse tão próxima...

-- Já tenho em mente a primeira missão de vocês... – disse o conspirador em voz baixa.

Simultaneamente, Gardner retomou sua tarefa, digitando alguns comandos no teclado do computador. No monitor deste, mais precisamente na parte superior, havia uma inscrição em letras vermelhas, que traduzia perfeitamente todo o trabalho realizado naquele local, longe dos olhares do mundo... "Projeto Delta Team".

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Em seu apartamento na área nobre da cidade, o mercenário Filipe Augusto Vieira D' Oliveira, vulgo "Slaughter", bebia tranqüilamente uma garrafa de vodka, sentado no sofá da sala. Súbito, o telefone sobre a mesinha ao lado do móvel tocou. Resmungando, o ex-policial atendeu à ligação:

-- Alô?

-- Quem fala? – perguntou uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

-- Filipe Oliveira, mais conhecido como "Slaughter"! – respondeu o brasileiro grosseiramente. – Quem quer saber?

-- Um ex-mafioso que, junto com você, auxiliou os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City há alguns meses!

-- É você, Sniper Nemesis?

-- Sim, e estou precisando de sua ajuda aqui na China!

-- China? Puxa, eu espero que você tenha dinheiro suficiente para pagar a ligação!

-- Não seja importuno! Ouça: estou trabalhando para a Interpol, e preciso de uma equipe para investigar uma série de estranhos acontecimentos que vêm ocorrendo por aqui. Posso contar com seu apoio?

-- Aí depende! De onde você acha que eu vou tirar dinheiro para pagar uma passagem até a China?

-- Um jato da Interpol está a caminho para trazê-lo até aqui. Leve bastante armamento. Não sabemos ao certo com o que estamos lidando!

-- OK, "Poderoso Chefão"! – exclamou Slaughter num sorriso. – Será bom trabalhar com você novamente!

Enquanto isso, em Metro City, o misterioso desaparecimento da equipe Charlie começava a preocupar o chefe de polícia Jeremias Farfield. Sem os S.T.A.R.S. para combater o crime, a cidade acabaria tomada pelos criminosos! Com tais pensamentos em mente, o delegado andava em círculos dentro de sua sala, até que um policial entrou sem bater.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Farfield rispidamente. – Deixei bem claro que não queria ser incomodado!

-- Por que tanto nervosismo, chefe?

-- O time Charlie desapareceu mais uma vez sem deixar vestígios! Isso me traz terríveis lembranças! Não se lembra de meses atrás, quando eles foram suspensos injustamente? O que menos quero neste momento é um grupo de federais circulando pela minha delegacia!

-- Acalme-se, chefe. Parece que temos pistas sobre o paradeiro deles!

-- Como assim? Diga de uma vez!

-- Hoje, por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, um funcionário de um pequeno aeroporto situado nas montanhas Johnson viu alguns combatentes que pareciam ser do S.T.A.R.S. embarcando num jato. A aeronave partiu sem demora na direção oeste!

-- Oeste? – indagou Jeremias, coçando a nuca. – Isso não me parece bom! Acho que o Charlie está mais uma vez em maus lençóis!

-- E o que devo fazer?

-- Por enquanto, apenas vá pegar os meus calmantes!

O policial assentiu com a cabeça, deixando rapidamente o recinto. Farfield, por sua vez, acomodou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, possuindo um aterrador pressentimento quanto ao futuro dos S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City...

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

**Um mau pressentimento.**

O silêncio era total dentro da aeronave que transportava a equipe Charlie até o oriente. Todos dormiam, cansados devido à longa viagem. Até que o piloto, Jack Hamilton, informou através dos vários alto-falantes presentes no interior do jato:

-- Preparem-se, pessoal! Pousaremos em Hong Kong daqui a quinze minutos!

Aos poucos, todos os integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. foram acordando. Entre bocejos, os policiais começaram a apanhar suas coisas, confusos em relação à mudança de fuso-horário. Naquele momento era noite na China, porém seria difícil dizer de qual dia. Sentindo-se exausto, o major Redferme se levantou de sua poltrona, seguindo até a cabine de comando do avião. Adentrando-a, o líder do Charlie perguntou ao agente do FBI:

-- Jack, você tem certeza de que não teremos problemas ao desembarcar?

-- Fique tranqüilo, major! – disse Hamilton num sorriso, observando o mar da China através das janelas frontais do jato. – O FBI tem contatos no mundo todo! Somos piores que a CIA! Seus comandados passarão sem problemas pela alfândega! Eu garanto!

-- OK, então...

Redferme deixou a cabine logo em seguida, fechando a porta. Segundos depois, Hamilton ouviu um "bip". Sem descuidar da pilotagem do avião, retirou o fone presente em seu rosto, trocando-o por outro que estava guardado num bolso. Começou então a se comunicar com alguém.

-- Como vai indo? – indagou uma voz masculina.

-- Melhor, impossível! – respondeu o piloto em tom traiçoeiro. – Por enquanto tudo está acontecendo como você previu, John. Espero apenas que pague o que me prometeu assim que tudo isto acabar!

-- Sou um homem de palavra, senhor Hamilton. Além disso, sabe o risco que estou correndo ao apoiar o doutor Petroni. Craig não pode nem ouvir o nome dele.

-- E você não faz idéia do que pode acontecer comigo se o FBI descobrir minha traição... Mas, diga-me, o que ganhará com tudo isto?

-- A criação de um exército imbatível muito me interessa, senhor Hamilton. Quando Craig tomar o poder, eu criarei uma nova agência para tratar de assuntos do interesse da nação. Já pensou do que seria capaz um grupo de espiões que não pudessem ser mortos?

-- Você é doido... Sabe que o estou auxiliando apenas pelo dinheiro... O salário do FBI já não é mais o que era antes, entende?

-- Perfeitamente. Apenas cumpra com o combinado, entregando o pacote, está bem?

-- Certo, desligo!

Voltando para junto de sua equipe, o major fitou cada um dos combatentes nos olhos. Sentiu que eles seriam capazes de enfrentar um exército inteiro se necessário. Orgulhou-se. Em seguida disse, após coçar o queixo por alguns instantes:

-- Como o agente Hamilton acabou de informar, estamos prestes a pousar na China! Não se preocupem quanto à alfândega, pois os contatos dele no país providenciarão tudo! Apenas ajam naturalmente. Logo que deixarmos o aeroporto, nossa prioridade será encontrar a senhorita Chun Li Zang, chefe de polícia de Hong Kong. Com a ajuda dela, iniciaremos a investigação para descobrir onde Aiken Frost está sendo mantido!

-- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento... – murmurou Fong Ling, olhar preocupado.

-- Não há o que temer! – afirmou Flag, segurando uma das mãos da jovem. – Nós nos estabeleceremos em algum hotel da cidade e então começaremos a agir! E, se mesmo assim algo der errado, considerando tudo pelo que já passamos, com certeza seremos capazes de superar mais alguns desafios!

-- Concordo plenamente, capitão! – exclamou MacQueen, que guardava seu equipamento numa grande mala preta. – Seja quem for que tenha seqüestrado o Aiken, pagará muito caro pelo que fez!

-- Isso eu garanto! – disse Vitória, enquanto engatilhava um par de pistolas personalizadas semelhantes às Twin Bears utilizadas por seu pai. – Ninguém mexe com a família Drakov!

Nisso, Raphael Redfield, que se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona olhando através da janela, informou, ao contemplar as luzes dos arranha-céus de Hong Kong cada vez mais próximas:

-- Estamos chegando!

Estava com frio, fome e sede. Já passara por situações piores durante os tempos em que trabalhara para a KGB, mas de qualquer forma, era sempre algo humilhante, principalmente para um combatente de grande valor condecorado em inúmeras ocasiões. Aiken conhecia bem seus colegas de equipe, e naquele momento poderia afirmar, com certeza, que eles já estavam na China. Seu temor era que também fossem capturados e acabassem na mesma situação na qual se encontrava.

Observando as paredes e o aspecto da cela, o russo percebeu que já estivera naquele lugar antes. Isso sem dúvida foi uma surpresa para ele, já que antes chegara a pensar que aquela prisão não mais existia. Frost estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos velhos tempos...

Foi no início da década de 80, quando China e União Soviética não se suportavam. Aiken tinha a missão de cruzar a fronteira chinesa, liderando um grupo de agentes novatos, e roubar uma arma experimental que estava sendo desenvolvida pela nação inimiga: um caça ou algo parecido.

Porém, devido à imprudência dos iniciantes, a equipe de Aiken acabou capturada e levada para aquela mesma prisão. Não se recordava do nome, mas lembrava-se muito bem de que era conhecida como a "Lubyanka Chinesa" devido aos imensamente variados "métodos de interrogação". Simplificando, era o lugar onde você poderia ser torturado de incontáveis maneiras diferentes, todas, entretanto, de forma incomparavelmente cruel e dolorosa.

Foram meses de agonia para Aiken e seus comandados. Um verdadeiro inferno. Entre todos os torturadores, um rosto em especial se recusava veemente a deixar a memória do russo. Tratava-se do general Xin Jenang. Um mestre na arte de arrancar palavras infligindo dor e sofrimento ao indivíduo. Muitas das técnicas aprendidas por Frost na KGB foram criadas por esse sádico chinês de sorriso amarelo...

Todos da equipe acabaram morrendo durante ou após as torturas. Apenas o pai de Vitória sobreviveu. Foi libertado por uma equipe comandada por Boris Kursknavo, o qual mais tarde se tornaria um de seus maiores inimigos. Apesar de ter escapado vivo, a passagem por aquela prisão fétida provocou em Aiken grande trauma. Às vezes, na calada da noite, ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos dos novatos sofrendo nas mãos de Jenang, sendo espancados e mutilados até a morte. Era por esse motivo que Frost não gostava de torturar alguém em troca de informações, mesmo se fosse extremamente necessário. Quando o fazia, suas piores lembranças vinham à tona, causando-lhe dor tão grande quanto aquela causada por ele na pessoa interrogada...

Mas agora havia um novo torturador. Um novo algoz disposto a fazer Aiken pagar por todos os seus pecados. O terrível homem da máscara de gás, que acabaria por matá-lo se a equipe Charlie não o resgatasse a tempo...

Naquele exato momento, o jato no qual viajavam os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City taxiava pela pista central do Aeroporto Internacional de Hong Kong. Logo parou, ao mesmo tempo em que dois caminhões lotados de soldados chineses se dirigiam até a aeronave.

-- Droga, isso não é bom! – alarmou-se Logan Devendeer, notando a aproximação dos veículos através de uma das janelas.

-- Fiquem calmos! – exclamou Redferme, apanhando suas malas. – Hamilton cuidará de tudo!

Passaram-se cerca de quatro minutos. Os integrantes do Charlie puderam ouvir alguém discutindo em chinês do lado de fora. A tensão dos policiais cresceu. Leon xingou a mãe de Hamilton em voz baixa. Instantes depois, uma escada foi acoplada junto a uma das portas do avião. Alguém subiria a bordo.

-- Ah, meu Deus! – suspirou Freelancer, extremamente preocupada.

-- Fiquem todos quietos! – pediu o major com um gesto.

Foram ouvidos mais alguns sons. Súbito, uma porta do lado esquerdo do jato foi aberta, enquanto alguém vencia os degraus da escada a passos rápidos. Logo ganhou o interior do avião a figura de um homem idoso trajando uniforme militar. Um general. Ao vê-lo, Fong Ling sentiu seu coração disparar, enquanto dizia, totalmente incrédula:

-- Mas... Não pode ser!

O chinês sorriu, prestes a falar com os estrangeiros.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

**Fantasmas do passado.**

-- Sejam bem-vindos ao oriente, caros combatentes! – saudou o velho militar.

-- Eu não posso acreditar! – afirmou Fong Ling, quase sem voz.

-- Já faz um bom tempo, minha querida...

A chinesa aproximou-se do general e abraçou-o fortemente, e assim permaneceram unidos por alguns minutos, sem que os demais integrantes da equipe Charlie entendessem nada. Assim que o amplexo terminou, a especialista em comunicações voltou-se para os colegas, explicando em tom tranqüilo:

-- Não se preocupem, está tudo bem! Conheço este senhor, tenho certeza de que ele está aqui para nos ajudar!

-- Sim, você está certa! – respondeu o idoso serenamente. – Sou o general Zan Piang, da Inteligência Chinesa. Fui enviado a pedido de um velho amigo meu, o senhor Ernest Adams, agente do FBI!

-- Oh, sim, nós o conhecemos... – murmurou Redferme. – Bem, creio que devamos procurar a senhorita Chun Li Zang, chefe de polícia, estou correto?

-- Exato. Queiram me seguir, nós os levaremos até o hotel onde ficarão hospedados!

Lentamente, os membros do Charlie deixaram a aeronave, ainda um pouco apreensivos. Do lado de fora, Hamilton se encontrava ao lado de alguns soldados orientais. Ao ver os policiais, disse-lhes numa breve risada:

-- Acho que consegui assustar vocês, hem?

-- Se isto fosse realmente uma armadilha, você não viveria para poder rir da nossa cara! – replicou O'Brian.

-- Hei, calma aí, Rambo! Estamos todos do mesmo lado!

Jack não inspirava confiança em Rafael e, por mais que o infiltrador se esforçasse, não conseguiria se concentrar totalmente na missão sabendo que um suposto aliado poderia trair a equipe a qualquer momento. Escoltados pelos homens do general Piang, os combatentes do S.T.A.R.S. entraram nos caminhões, que logo partiram para fora do aeroporto. Começava a chover.

A bordo de um dos caminhões, o capitão Flag estava sentado de frente para Fong Ling, que tinha Piang ao seu lado. Intrigado, ele tinha inúmeras perguntas em mente para fazer à jovem, como de onde ela conhecia aquele senhor e se possuíam algum tipo de parentesco, mas reservou-se temporariamente. Ele teria as respostas que desejava na hora certa.

-- E então, como você anda vivendo na América? – indagou o general a Fong. – Já faz algum tempo desde que partiu!

-- Como o senhor já deve saber, estou trabalhando na polícia... – respondeu a chinesa, cabisbaixa. – S.T.A.R.S., para ser mais exata. Usando minhas habilidades para prender criminosos. Sempre achei que ajudar inocentes seria o ideal para superar tudo o que aconteceu...

-- Não devemos ficar revirando o passado, minha querida, por mais que ele tenha fantasmas... É impossível mudá-lo, por isso é inviável deixar que o arrependimento nos domine. O que está feito, está feito. Os erros servem para que aprendamos com eles! Eu também tive parte no que aconteceu, tentei evitar, mas minhas palavras não surtiram feito, você sabe disso...

-- Sim, eu sei...

As dúvidas de Flag aumentaram. Eles estariam se referindo a que acontecimento? Que segredos Fong Ling poderia ter em seu passado? Indagações e mais indagações. Porém, era preciso que ele, assim como todos os outros membros do time, tivessem como foco o resgate de Aiken Frost.

-- Espero que essa chuva passe logo... – murmurou MacQueen, que estava sentado próximo ao capitão. – Odeio quando meu uniforme fica encharcado...

-- A tempestade tem seu lado bom... – afirmou o general em voz baixa. – Ela lava a terra de todas as impurezas...

Os caminhões haviam ganhado uma ampla avenida. Suas rodas passavam sobre poças d'água, molhando as calçadas. Naquele momento, a equipe Charlie sentia certo receio por estar em terra estrangeira. Conseguiriam superar as adversidades que estavam por vir?

Casa Branca.

O presidente Roger Jackson adentrou o Salão Oval, acompanhado por sua esposa Sarah e a filha adolescente, Kate, sendo que ambas ficaram aguardando de pé próximas à porta. Max Craig, que aguardava o governante, estava apoiado na mesa deste, e disse quando ele se aproximou:

-- Está tudo pronto, senhor presidente! O senhor e sua família podem partir em segurança rumo à clínica da Biocom em Metro City! A imprensa pensará que o senhor resolveu tirar alguns dias de folga em Camp David!

-- Eu não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda, Max! – sorriu o homem no comando dos EUA, abraçando calorosamente o suposto amigo. – Saiba que será amplamente recompensado quando tudo isto terminar!

-- Não penso em qualquer tipo de recompensa, apenas no bem do senhor e de sua família... Agora vão, o helicóptero os está aguardando no gramado!

-- Obrigado mais uma vez!

Roger deu um tapinha no ombro de Craig e saiu. Assim que a porta se fechou, o chefe do Serviço Secreto apanhou seu celular e começou a contatar cada um de seus aliados. Tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas. O presidente já era praticamente uma carta fora do baralho, mas ainda havia um obstáculo...

-- O maldito Pentágono... – resmungou o traidor, digitando no aparelho o número de John Brentwood.

De qualquer forma, livrar-se dos fardados não seria tão difícil. Os assassinatos orquestrados por Max estavam conseguindo tirar do caminho os principais oficiais das Forças Armadas, e logo o Armagedom poderia ter início sem qualquer chance de fracasso.

Enquanto isso, Roger, junto com a esposa e a filha, seguiam pelos corredores da Casa Branca rumo ao lado de fora, onde embarcariam na aeronave que os levaria até Metro City. Lá, numa clínica especializada da Biocom, o presidente iniciaria secretamente o tratamento de sua leucemia... Ao menos era isso que pensava.

Num dado momento, Kate, que estava calada há vários minutos, indagou ao pai:

-- Papai, posso dizer uma coisa?

-- Claro, minha filha! O que é?

-- Eu não gosto desse cara, o Craig... Acho-o tão... Falso! Na minha opinião, o senhor não deveria confiar nele!

-- Querida, Max salvou minha vida na Bósnia mais de uma vez! Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui agora! Foi por esse motivo que eu o nomeei chefe do meu Serviço Secreto. Craig morreria por nós, não há o que temer, e creio que ele ficaria bastante magoado se tomasse conhecimento dessa sua desconfiança!

-- Se o senhor diz...

Roger, ao menos por enquanto, nem suspeitava que sua filha estava na verdade coberta de razão. Viriam tempos difíceis não só para si e seus familiares, mas para toda a nação. Escoltados por um grupo de seguranças, Jackson e as duas mulheres cruzaram o gramado, entrando no helicóptero. Este partiu pouco depois, sobrevoando a capital norte-americana.

-- Estou na frente da casa dele neste exato momento, Craig! – informou Brentwood pelo celular, sentado diante da direção de seu automóvel.

-- Vá até lá e faça o serviço! – ordenou Max.

John desligou o telefone sem responder. Colocou um par de luvas pretas e em seguida apanhou uma pistola 9mm que estava sobre o painel. Equipou-a com silenciador, ajeitou rapidamente seus cabelos grisalhos através do espelho retrovisor e finalmente saiu. A vizinhança, localizada nos subúrbios de Washington, era bem calma e possuía pouquíssimos curiosos circulando pelas ruas de cercas brancas.

Assoviando, Brentwood seguiu na direção de uma das homogêneas casas de madeira, atravessando o gramado para logo depois vencer os degraus de uma pequena escada, parando diante da porta da residência. Duas batidas foram suficientes para que um velho homem atendesse à visita:

-- Oh, mas há quanto tempo! – surpreendeu-se ele. – Vamos, John, queira entrar!

-- Obrigado, Cherston.

O ex-diretor da NSA, a convite do proprietário da casa, sentou-se numa confortável poltrona reclinável. O anfitrião disse, caminhando até a cozinha:

-- Espere um momento, vou trazer um pouco de chá gelado!

-- Por favor, Cherston, não se incomode!

-- Eu insisto!

O velho homem abriu a geladeira e, depois de breve procura, encontrou uma jarra da referida bebida na parte inferior do eletrodoméstico. Apanhou-a e, assim que fechou a porta do refrigerador, espantou-se ao ver o visitante lhe apontando uma pistola silenciada.

-- Mas o que é isso, John? – exclamou Ronald Cherston, um importante general do Pentágono, confuso e apavorado.

-- Perdoe-me amigo, os tempos mudaram!

Seguiram-se três breves estampidos. O cadáver do militar caiu para trás. A jarra escapou de sua mão, partindo-se em mil pedaços sobre o piso do cômodo. O sangue do morto se misturou ao chá, ao mesmo tempo em que Brentwood guardava a arma, sorrindo levemente. Seu objetivo ali estava cumprido.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

**Os segredos de Fong.**

Quando os caminhões chegaram ao hotel no centro da cidade, a chuva já cessava. Os integrantes da equipe Charlie adentraram o luxuoso saguão do estabelecimento, iluminado por vários lustres dourados no teto. Próximo ao balcão de mármore onde funcionava a recepção, havia um grande e bonito aquário repleto de peixes marinhos, que encantavam qualquer pessoa que ali chegasse.

Os policiais, molhados devido à tempestade, foram recebidos por um grupo de funcionários trajando uniformes vermelhos, que traziam, de forma solene, toalhas para que os recém-chegados se enxugassem.

-- Já vi que o atendimento daqui é de primeira! – sorriu Leon, apanhando uma delas.

-- Agradeça ao general! – disse MacQueen, olhando para Piang, que ainda era acompanhado por Fong Ling. – Eu me pergunto sobre que parentesco ele tem com ela... Será seu pai? Tio?

-- Hei, vejam! – exclamou Adam, apontando para uma espécie de loja dentro do hotel. – Eles têm sua própria videolocadora! Vou ver se pego algo para assistirmos enquanto estivermos hospedados aqui!

Groove se afastou do grupo, ao mesmo tempo em que o major Redferme falava com o atendente da recepção:

-- Creio que o general Piang já providenciou nossos quartos, certo? – perguntou o líder do Charlie.

-- Sim – respondeu o chinês, semblante simpático. – Sua equipe ficará devidamente acomodada nos dois últimos andares do prédio! Já podem subir pelos elevadores se quiserem, nossos empregados levarão a bagagem!

-- Obrigado.

Nisso, William Hayter percebeu que Vitória Drakov não estava mais junto deles. Olhou rapidamente ao redor, preocupado, até encontrá-la sentada num banco junto a uma parede, cabisbaixa e aparentemente chorando. O franco-atirador correu até a amada sem demora, abraçando-a.

-- Não chore... – pediu ele, procurando consolá-la.

-- Meu pai, William... – suspirou a jovem, limpando o rosto. – Eu estou com tanto medo de perdê-lo...

-- Pense positivo! Nós o resgataremos são e salvo, tenha certeza disso! Agora, por favor, não chore...

A ruiva afundou sua face no peito do namorado, procurando ao máximo afastar os pensamentos ruins. Porém estava sendo desafiador. Não só para ela, mas para todos os integrantes da equipe. Aiken era parte da família, um irmão. Perdê-lo seria algo inaceitável.

-- Vamos subir, William! – exclamou Raphael Redfield, chamando o colega de equipe com um gesto.

Hayter e Vitória, de mãos dadas, acompanharam o resto do grupo até os elevadores.

O silêncio era completo a bordo do helicóptero que transportava a família presidencial rumo a Metro City. Cabisbaixo e com as mãos unidas, Roger Jackson, sentado entra a mulher e a filha, pensava no que seria delas e da nação caso falecesse. Tudo por causa de um maldito câncer...

De repente, o governante dos EUA viu que o co-piloto da aeronave deixara a cabine e caminhava até eles. O rapaz possuía uma expressão simpática no rosto, e Roger, sempre amistoso, sorriu em resposta. Até que, discretamente, Kate cutucou-lhe o ombro, informando-o em voz baixa e amedrontada:

-- Papai, ele está segurando algo...

Olhando com maior atenção, Jackson notou que o desconhecido mantinha a mão direita oculta atrás das costas, como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa. Estranhando tal comportamento, o presidente se levantou a tempo de observar o co-piloto revelar o que segurava: uma seringa contendo um líquido avermelhado.

-- Afaste-se de mim e de minha família! – exclamou Roger, compreendendo tudo.

Ele e o sujeito se confrontaram numa breve luta corporal, que terminou quando o homem de más intenções fincou a agulha do frasco no pescoço do governante, fazendo-o desmaiar imediatamente. Kate gritou de horror, e a mãe abraçou-a, trêmula e chorosa.

-- Qualquer gracinha e eu as jogarei do alto deste helicóptero, entenderam? – ameaçou o co-piloto.

As duas mulheres moveram a cabeça para mostrar que estavam cientes disso. O autor da agressão retornou à cabine, rindo maldosamente. A trajetória do helicóptero foi alterada no mesmo instante.

Hong Kong.

No hotel, os integrantes da equipe Charlie já se encontravam em suas confortáveis suítes. No quarto de uma delas, Fong Ling e o general Piang entraram silenciosamente, cabisbaixos e pensativos. O militar chinês fechou a porta, desejando que ninguém os incomodasse. Através de uma grande janela, o oficial, mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura, passou a observar o panorama da metrópole costeira, com a luminosa torre do Banco da China se destacando na floresta de arranha-céus.

-- Hong Kong... – suspirou o ancião. – Ela é nossa já há alguns anos, mas ainda não me habituei a relacionar essa paisagem genuinamente capitalista com a China da Revolução... Os tempos realmente mudaram... Daqui a algum tempo hambúrgueres do McDonald's serão servidos durante as reuniões do Partido Comunista...

-- Creio que agora o senhor sabe como é minha vida na América... – afirmou Fong, sentando-se na cama macia coberta por um edredom possuindo belos desenhos de dragões. – A China, assim como os Estados Unidos, tornou-se uma potência...

-- Não chame mais a "Terra do Tio Sam" de potência, minha cara! – corrigiu Piang num tom um pouco rude. – O tempo dos EUA como potência mundial já passou! Entramos numa nova era, na qual o Dragão Chinês polarizará todas as nações do planeta!

-- A China muda, mas o senhor sempre continua o mesmo... – disse Ling numa risadinha.

Vencido pela verdade, o general patriota abriu um sorriso.

-- É, você está mesmo certa...

Enquanto isso, na ampla sala de estar da suíte, Flag, andando em círculos impacientemente sobre o assoalho lustroso, olhava para a porta fechada do quarto a cada cinco segundos. Virando-se para Redferme, que digitava algo em seu laptop sobre uma mesinha, o capitão perguntou:

-- O que será que eles tanto conversam lá dentro, hem?

-- Os dois devem estar botando o assunto em dia, afinal não se vêem há muito tempo... – murmurou o major, sem tirar os olhos da tela de cristal líquido.

-- Calma, cara! – exclamou Fred Ernest, esparramado num sofá. – Depois você fala com a Fong! Tenha um pouco de paciência!

Apesar do conselho, o capitão voltou a caminhar na mesma rota anterior, suas botas deslizando pela madeira. Simultaneamente, Adam Groove entrou na suíte, tendo em mãos três capas de DVD.

-- Pessoal, aluguei alguns filmes para que possamos nos divertir hoje à noite!

-- Legal! – sorriu Leon, aproximando-se. – Qual o gênero? Comédia? Ficção?

-- Selecionei simplesmente a melhor trilogia já feita na história do cinema!

-- Star Wars? – indagou Fred.

-- Não! Tenho em minhas mãos a "Trilogia dos Mortos", feita pelo mestre dos zumbis, George Romero!

-- Ah, não! – reprovou Raphael Redfield. – Eu odeio "Madrugada dos Mortos"!

-- É melhor do que ficar a noite toda nessa suíte sem fazer nada, e eu sempre custo a pegar no sono... – afirmou MacQueen. – Venham, o aparelho de DVD está ali naquela estante!

Os membros do time procuravam se descontrair e relaxar enquanto o perigo não chegava... Em breve viriam momentos tensos, portanto precisavam aproveitar intensamente aqueles instantes de sossego...

Casa Branca.

A porta do Salão Oval foi aberta. Um secretário de terno amarrotado e cabelos despenteados entrou rapidamente, segurando na mão direita uma série de folhas de papel encadernadas em espiral, que foram entregues a Max Craig, sentado na cadeira do presidente. O recém-chegado exclamou, enquanto o chefe do Serviço Secreto folheava os papéis:

-- Finalmente terminei, senhor Craig, e ela está assim como o senhor queria!

-- Excelente, Funner... – rosnou Max. – Agora dê já o fora daqui!

-- Sim senhor!

O funcionário obedeceu, e o conspirador sorriu macabramente. Aquela era a nova Constituição que pretendia implementar no país. Qualquer pessoa diria ser um tanto precipitado já ter uma pronta antes mesmo de se tomar o poder efetivamente, porém o triunfo de Craig era quase certo. Só restava subjugar o Pentágono e a mídia... Mera questão de tempo.

Em Hong Kong, o general Piang saiu do quarto da suíte depois de mais alguns poucos minutos. Foi um alívio para o capitão, que precisava urgentemente conversar com Fong Ling. Ganhando o recinto após o militar se afastar da entrada, Flag viu a jovem de pé junto à janela, olhando para os prédios como o chinês fizera antes. O policial fechou a porta, aproximou-se da especialista em comunicações e perguntou:

-- Tudo bem?

-- Sim! – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – É bom estar de volta à minha terra natal... Minhas raízes se encontram aqui, agora estou novamente em contato com elas...

-- E aquele senhor está incluído nelas? Quem é ele? Estou um pouco curioso...

A chinesa se sentou mais uma vez em cima da cama e começou a explicar:

-- O general Piang, ele é... Meu pai...

-- Seu pai? – exclamou o capitão, espantado. – Eu sempre pensei que fosse órfã, Fong! Essa informação consta na sua ficha da equipe e você também me disse isso uma vez em Metro City!

-- Ele não é meu pai biológico... Eu apenas o considero um. Meus verdadeiros pais morreram quando eu ainda era bebê... Zan, na época tenente, era um grande amigo da família, e por isso me adotou... Fui criada dentro de um quartel no Tibet, sob a tutela do governo comunista. Recebi uma educação rigorosa e desde cedo fui treinada para ser uma combatente. Piang tinha muito orgulho de mim.

-- Eu... Não sabia disso...

-- Aos dezoito anos, entrei para o Serviço Secreto do país. Meu trabalho era evitar que segredos de Estado fossem descobertos por pessoas erradas, e também eliminar opositores do governo. Foi um período difícil, que culminou naquela missão...

Fong parecia abalada, e subitamente interrompeu seu relato. Flag, preocupado com a colega de equipe, indagou:

-- O que há de errado?

-- Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – replicou a jovem firmemente, levantando-se. – Pelo menos não agora... Não estou pronta.

-- Entendo... Venha, vamos até a sala de estar! Precisamos descansar um pouco antes de irmos encontrar a delegada Zang!

-- OK...

E deixaram o quarto, ouvindo um trovão. Recomeçara a chover.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

**Ruptura – Parte I.**

Trancada em sua sala, a delegada Chun Li Zang, sentada atrás da mesa, fitava as gotas de água atingirem a janela estalando, cabeça apoiada num dos braços. Tempo chuvoso costumava sempre deixá-la deprimida, ao menos desde a morte de seu pai. Refletiu acerca do encontro que tivera com o agente Sniper Nemesis e da nota enviada há pouco por sua secretária, informando que dentro de algumas horas ela teria um encontro com alguns policiais vindos dos EUA. O que queriam? Teria também a ver com o caso dos funcionários do consulado?

Ela sentia falta do passado... De quando fazer justiça não passava por tanta burocracia e trâmites legais...

Ser uma lutadora de rua.

Mas agora isso era apenas uma lembrança longínqua, um sonho tão distante de si quanto duas costas separadas pelo oceano Pacífico. E assim sua mente ergueu vôo, viajando por mares de recordações e imagens, deixando-a fatalmente distraída...

Percebeu tarde demais algo se mexer no lado escuro do gabinete, junto às sombras de uma parede. Ela arregalou os olhos, movendo instintivamente uma das mãos para abrir a gaveta da mesa onde deixava guardada sempre uma pistola 9mm. Aprendera a estar pronta para tudo lutando outrora contra as forças de Bison.

Mais agitação na treva, e seus ágeis dedos apanharam o cabo da arma. Ela puxou-a para fora, ao mesmo tempo em que se tornava nítida a silhueta de um homem a poucos metros de onde se encontrava. Ele chegou mais perto, deixando à mostra seu uniforme tático negro e uma máscara de gás cobrindo-lhe totalmente a face. Apesar da distância, Chun Li conseguiu perceber que ele respirava com enorme dificuldade.

Ela apontou a pistola, porém o estranho intruso foi mais veloz, erguendo uma besta munida de setas tranqüilizantes. Pressionou o gatilho, e um dos projéteis fincou-se em cheio no ombro esquerdo da mulher, que levou uma das mãos ao ferimento. A substância agiu com tremenda rapidez em sua corrente sangüínea: Zang tentou se levantar, todavia depois de dois ou três passos soltou um gemido e seu corpo desabou adormecido sobre o carpete da sala.

O invasor ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, como se aguardando alguma eventual reação por parte da delegada inconsciente. Então se aproximou dela e, verificando seu rosto, murmurou numa voz abafada e sinistra:

-- Assim será mais fácil levá-la comigo, senhorita...

Instantes mais tarde, a secretária entrou no gabinete, mesmo Chun Li tendo deixado claro que não queria ser perturbada, para notificá-la de uma ligação por parte do prefeito. Não encontrou ninguém.

Na suíte do hotel em que a equipe Charlie encontrava-se hospedada, Adam Groove, Raphael Redfield, MacQueen, Fred Ernest e Leon S. Kennedy estavam acomodados num sofá assistindo ao final de "A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos", primeiro filme da trilogia de zumbis de Romero. Num dado momento, Mac coçou o queixo e falou:

-- Uma coisa que não gosto no Romero é que ele nunca explica a origem dos zumbis...

-- Faz parte do clima de terror não saber de onde as criaturas vêm! – respondeu Adam, o maior apreciador desse gênero cinematográfico entre o grupo. – É que estamos acostumados às nossas missões, nas quais de um jeito ou de outro acabamos descobrindo a origem das aberrações enfrentadas...

-- Nosso grupo daria um bom filme, não acham? – riu Fred.

-- Não sendo dirigido pelo Uwe Boll... – brincou Leon.

Todos gargalharam. Nisso, Raphael percebeu que seu xará, Rafael O'Brian, estava isolado dos demais, de pé junto a uma janela. Ele, como todos os outros, vinha percebendo já há um certo tempo aquele comportamento fechado e distante assumido pelo colega. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até ele, na esperança de melhorar a situação com uma boa conversa.

-- E aí, rapaz? – saudou Redfield.

-- Olá, cara... – "Leadership" replicou com um mínimo de ânimo. – Como anda?

-- Eu é que pergunto... Você não anda nada bem, o pessoal está ficando preocupado...

Rafael deu um longo suspiro, como se houvesse uma dor enorme contida em seu peito, e explicou:

-- Eu fui um homem treinado sempre para matar... Tirar do caminho por força letal quantas pessoas fossem necessárias para o sucesso de uma missão... E agora, olhando para trás, eu revejo as faces de todos que assassinei, re-visito cada execução, ouço mais uma vez cada grito, cada gemido... Será que alguém como eu é digno de amar? Deve ser por isso que até hoje a única pessoa que realmente amei foi tirada de mim...

-- Todos nós temos direito a uma segunda chance! – afirmou Raphael, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

-- E se a minha já veio e foi desperdiçada?

Transtornado, Rafael afastou-se. Tinha de ficar sozinho por enquanto.

Enquanto isso, em algumas poltronas próximas que eram verdadeiros tesouros de tapeçaria chinesa, Goldfield e Freelancer conversavam animadamente. O hacker nunca havia parado para bater um papo com a médica, e via que ela era excelente companhia. Já os demais integrantes do time dormiam nos quartos, repousando após a exaustiva viagem de avião. Enfim, tudo corria conforme o previsto... Ao menos até aquele momento...

No DVD, o filme terminou. Adam saltou do sofá, correndo até o aparelho para retirar o disco. Guardou-o dentro da caixinha e, voltando-se para os companheiros, perguntou animado:

-- E agora, vamos ver "Madrugada"?

-- Ah, não, cansei! – exclamou Kennedy, também se levantando em meio a um despreguiçar. – Deixem pra mais tarde!

-- Vocês que sabem...

Num dos dormitórios da suíte, Logan Devendeer e William Hayter repousavam em duas camas, uma de cada lado do recinto, embalados pelo temporal que caía do lado de fora. No centro, sobre um divã provido de macias e confortáveis almofadas, Vitória Drakov também dormia, tão graciosa quanto uma princesa do antigo Império Russo. De repente ressoou um alto trovão, que fez com que a jovem se remexesse sobre o móvel, sonhando com seu pai desaparecido. O que nenhum dos três poderia notar era que, em meio à quase total escuridão do quarto, um vulto movia-se lentamente junto a uma das paredes...

No cômodo ao lado descansava todo o Retag, com exceção de MacQueen, que estava na sala com os demais. Helder e Falcon, por sua vez, jogavam cartas calmamente numa mesa perto da porta do aposento, iluminados pelos poucos raios de sol que rompiam pelas nuvens de chuva, chegando através da janela. Depois de atirar um ás sobre o móvel, o piloto disse ao eslavo:

-- Quieto demais... Não estou muito acostumado com isso!

-- Eu cheguei a ficar dias enterrado em buracos por todo o território da Bósnia... – revelou Nietparusky, o aspecto sombrio do ambiente atribuindo maior tom aterrador à sua fala. – Dias e mais dias sem ouvir uma frase, um ruído, um cantar de pássaro... Posso afirmar que sou uma das pessoas mais íntimas do silêncio que existem!

Falcon achou melhor se calar, pois o europeu costumava se empolgar quando falava de seus sofridos tempos de guerra nos Bálcãs. E, atentos às cartas, também não perceberam uma sombra humana se esgueirar pelo quarto, traiçoeira como um réptil, apesar de ali haver maior claridade...

Na sala, todos haviam desistido mesmo de assistir a mais um filme de mortos-vivos e agora conversavam descontraídos, alheios ao redor... Inclusive ao fato de que, no teto, a grade que tampava a entrada de um duto de ventilação era discretamente desparafusada. Apenas "Leadership" percebeu quando a placa de metal, após ser solta, foi movida para dentro da abertura. Imediatamente apanhou sua faca, alertando os colegas com uma série de gestos tensos apontando para cima. Calaram-se, porém era tarde demais: duas figuras negras saltaram rapidamente pelo duto, pousando de pé sobre o chão da suíte. Usavam trajes bem equipados e máscaras de gás, apontando imediatamente submetralhadoras H&K para os policiais logo que estabilizaram seus corpos.

Surpresos, os membros da equipe Charlie já iam sacar suas armas para reagir, quando a grande janela do local se quebrou, lançando cacos de vidro e água da chuva para todos os lados. Livrando-se das cordas de rapel que haviam utilizado naquela inserção, mais dois combatentes mascarados adentraram o ambiente, mirando suas espingardas de assalto na direção dos hóspedes. Estavam cercados.

Gotas de suor escorreram pelos semblantes ali presentes. Aparentemente era matar ou morrer.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

**Ruptura – Parte II.**

A tensão imóvel foi cortada literalmente quando Rafael O'Brian rasgou o ar com sua faca, lançando-se contra um dos invasores. Antes que o alvo pudesse reagir usando a arma de fogo, teve a garganta aberta pela afiada lâmina, um esguicho de bizarro sangue esverdeado precipitando-se sobre o chão e o atacante. "Leadership" sentiu sua pele ser queimada pela substância provavelmente ácida, porém não recuou. O outro mascarado ergueu a H&K para revidar, mas o integrante do Charlie girou novamente o braço... E partiu o cano da submetralhadora em dois com uma precisão espantosa.

O adversário, atordoado, ficou olhando sem reação para o agressor, que lhe aplicou uma seqüência de chutes na face, derrotando-o brutalmente. Nisso, os demais policiais também começaram a se mexer: Adam Groove agarrou o braço de um dos intrusos que haviam entrado pela janela, torcendo-o violentamente. O oponente soltou um gemido estranho e largou sua arma. Todavia, teve tempo de reagir com um chute no estômago do fã de zumbis. Este retrocedeu com as mãos no abdômen, acabando por cair sentado junto a uma parede.

O outro criminoso próximo atirou com a espingarda na direção de Leon. Este teve tempo de se esquivar, ágil como um artista circense, mas um dos projéteis pegou-o de raspão no braço esquerdo, respingando sangue. MacQueen já havia sacado uma pistola calibre 45 e disparou rapidamente contra a cabeça do invasor. A bala fez um grande buraco em sua máscara de gás, por onde vazou mais líquido verde. Caiu morto, a arma escapando de seus dedos. Raphael Redfield apressou-se e apanhou-a, averiguando o cadáver para ver se também encontrava munição. Estaria em melhor estado contra aqueles misteriosos soldados se tivesse em mãos uma calibre 12.

Adam ergueu-se lentamente do chão, ainda sentindo muita dor devido ao ataque contra si, que parecia ter sido dotado de força sobre-humana. Olhando para a desordem ao redor e para os semblantes agitados de seus companheiros, indagou numa careta:

-- Será que acabou?

A resposta foi imediata: mais um mascarado segurando um rifle M-16 saltou pelo duto de ventilação aberto e outros dois armados com pistolas Desert Eagle chegaram de rapel atravessando a janela quebrada. Fred Ernest, buscando abrigo atrás de um sofá junto com Goldfield e Freelancer, gritou para Groove:

-- Isso sana sua dúvida?

-- Com certeza! – exclamou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que derrubava um dos novos adversários com uma rasteira.

No quarto do Retag, Helder e Falcon levantaram-se em alvoroço da mesa assim que ouviram os tiros vindos do lado de fora, as cartas de baralho voando pelo carpete representando a sorte que era lançada. E, sacando desesperadamente suas armas, perceberam tarde demais um vulto humano surgir da penumbra difusa do aposento, apontando-lhes uma submetralhadora Uzi. Tinha o semblante oculto por uma apavorante máscara de gás, e sua voz soou angustiantemente abafada quando ordenou à dupla:

-- Coloquem as armas no chão, agora!

Os dois já pensavam seriamente em se render, talvez até mesmo reagir, apesar da enorme probabilidade de serem alvejados antes, quando subitamente a coberta de uma das camas agitou-se, foi jogada para fora do móvel e de baixo dela surgiu, erguendo o tórax, o capitão David Flag, rosto sonolento e roupa amarrotada, mas tendo na mão direita sua fiel e infalível Red Colt...

BANG!

O crânio do intruso foi atingido em cheio pelo projétil de grosso calibre, explodindo diante dos presentes, tudo ao redor sendo tingido de verde. Os que ainda dormiam acordaram nesse momento. Flag, que há um bom tempo costumava dormir com sua estimada arma embaixo do travesseiro, levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Calçando suas botas e colocando seu colete, disse aos demais num gesto rumo à porta:

-- Temos que dar o fora daqui agora, pessoal!

No dormitório ao lado, o som dos disparos também colocou os hóspedes em alerta. Logan e William saltaram das camas, apanhando suas armas do chão. Engatilharam-nas e em seguida passaram a sondar uma silhueta desconhecida que perceberam vagar pelo recinto. Devendeer abriu fogo com sua pistola 9mm na direção de onde pensou ter identificado passos, e ouviu o ruído de algo, provavelmente um corpo, caindo sobre o piso. Apesar de ter acertado o inimigo, não foi um disparo letal, e ele, do chão, ainda teve tempo de atirar com sua submetralhadora contra o ex-membro da SWAT, acertando-o dolorosamente numa das pernas. Gritou de dor, também tombando. O maldito parecia ser capaz de enxergar no escuro para poder atirar com êxito nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava!

-- Logan! – berrou Hayter, preocupado com o amigo ferido.

O clarão dos disparos havia iluminado suficientemente o local para que o franco-atirador localizasse seu alvo. Seu rifle estava sem a mira telescópica, porém ela não foi necessária: o estrondoso tiro ecoou por todo o prédio, atingindo o tronco do invasor. Alguma artéria ou veia vital aparentemente foi rompida, já que dois intensos jatos de sangue ácido romperam do cadáver cambaleante, chamuscando o carpete ao entrarem em contato com ele. Depois de desabar de joelhos, o morto finalmente parou de se mexer com a face da máscara encostada ao chão.

William apressou-se então a acionar o interruptor de luz do quarto. Vitória já se levantava, indo examinar junto com o namorado o estado de Logan, ainda sentado com uma provável hemorragia numa das coxas. Seu estado era grave e precisava ser levado urgentemente a um hospital para maiores cuidados. O pior era que os tiros continuavam nos outros cômodos da suíte: mais daqueles estranhos soldados apareciam a cada instante.

-- Agüenta firme, cara! – disse Hayter ao colega.

-- Vão ajudar os outros e depois voltem para me pegar! – pediu o incapacitado policial, falhando em tentar se erguer. – Não vão poder me tirar daqui se ninguém sobreviver!

Ótimo argumento. O franco-atirador mordeu os lábios e assentiu movendo a cabeça, deslocando-se em seguida até a porta fechada do recinto. Abriu-a devagar, buscando cobertura junto à parede. Ninguém entrou, e os sons do confronto travado pelos demais integrantes da equipe Charlie tornou-se mais nítido. A filha de Aiken Frost apanhou uma pistola Glock que trazia oculta num coldre preso a uma de suas pernas. Juntou-se ao amado e, com o máximo de cuidado, avançaram até a sala de estar para auxiliarem os outros.

Devendeer, por sua vez, rastejou até o inimigo aniquilado, que por sinal começara a cheirar extremamente mal, e apanhou a arma deste. Se alguém ousasse entrar ali para liquidá-lo de vez, resistiria até suas forças se exaurirem completamente...

Na sala o combate continuava. O Retag se juntou ao grupo, além de Helder, Falcon, William e Vitória. E mais e mais inimigos surgiam sem parar. O fedor dos cadáveres causava enjôos. A porta da suíte fora arrombada e compunha agora mais uma entrada para os assassinos. Estava sendo cada vez mais difícil responder à altura, e já eram vários os feridos entre o Charlie.

-- Eles são muitos! – exclamou Redferme, baleado no ombro, enquanto retornava fogo contra dois criminosos que haviam acabado de surgir pela janela já totalmente estilhaçada.

-- Pra mim isso é apenas um estímulo! – afirmou Nietparusky, retalhando o peito de um outro oponente com uma rajada de seu AK-47.

Goldfield, munido de sua SIG P210, tentava dar o melhor de si na resistência ao esmagador ataque. Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo quando começou a se lembrar da doce Silverhill em meio àquela balbúrdia. Mas fazia sentido pensar em algo que o reconfortasse, uma fonte de calma e leveza em meio à matança. E ele desejava apenas que ela ainda vivesse, para poder se recuperar daquilo tudo fitando seus serenos olhos e seu singular sorriso...

BANG! BLAM!

Mas os disparos apenas faziam com que voltasse para a triste e truculenta realidade...

Todos estavam empregando seus últimos esforços, muito em breve a linha de defesa cairia. Exauridos, os policiais ouviram de repente o som de algo metálico caindo e rolando sobre o chão do lugar: um cilindro parecido com uma granada de algum tipo, e muito provavelmente era. Desesperados, todos procuraram abrigo onde puderam, já no aguardo da terrível explosão... Quando o peculiar ruído de gás sendo expelido tornou-se perceptível. O artefato liberava um vapor esverdeado que logo formou uma neblina, dominando todo o interior da suíte num piscar de olhos.

Os S.T.A.R.S. tamparam os rostos na tentativa de evitar a inalação do composto, porém era inútil: quem não estivesse usando máscara não poderia se proteger da substância e seus efeitos. Assim, um por um, os resistentes foram caindo desmaiados, alguns tossindo, outros praguejando, uns poucos ainda atirando a esmo na direção dos intrusos, que aos poucos foram se tornando vultos opacos e aterradores, até desaparecerem por completo...

Transcorreram poucos minutos, e um outro combatente surgiu pela porta do local, os demais batendo continência conforme passava. Era o comandante do grupo, algumas estranhas insígnias em seu uniforme comprovando tal fato. Ao chegar ao centro da sala, parou, contemplou todos os homens e mulheres inconscientes e então retirou sua máscara de gás, tendo a arma química se dissipado tão veloz quanto se espalhara. Era Jack Hamilton, o traiçoeiro agente do FBI.

-- Ótimo trabalho... – elogiou. – Algum deles foi morto?

-- Nenhum, senhor! – respondeu um dos soldados mecanicamente.

-- Têm certeza de que todos estão aqui, nenhum fugiu?

-- E por que eu fugiria? – a voz não pertencia a ninguém daquele esquadrão.

Logan Devendeer se arrastara até ali e agora apontava a submetralhadora para Hamilton, olhos cheios de fúria. O traidor mal teve tempo de se virar e foi alvejado mortalmente, as balas impelindo seu corpo para trás. Caiu sem vida: acabara ficando sem o gordo pagamento que haviam lhe prometido.

Os comandados de Jack não hesitaram: todos abriram fogo pesado contra o membro do time Charlie ainda ativo, encerrando-lhe a existência na Terra. Porém, quando deu seu último suspiro, Logan não estava desapontado. Morrera defendendo seus amigos e isso fazia com que seu sacrifício valesse totalmente a pena. Um discreto sorriso podia ser visualizado em seu semblante moribundo, os invasores parando de atirar ao notarem que não respirava mais. Um deles voltou-se para os colegas e falou, no mesmo tom incômodo que todos eles assumiam ao se comunicarem:

-- Vamos levar todos até o helicóptero no terraço, as ordens do comandante foram claras!

Começaram então a executar a tarefa, alguns relâmpagos ameaçadores clareando o céu chuvoso. As gotas da tempestade caíam como lágrimas vertidas pelo céu devido a tudo que ocorrera e que ainda estava por vir...

_**Continua...**_


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

**Eduardo Henrique Barch.**

Algum lugar no Arizona, EUA.

Uma típica lanchonete à beira de uma rodovia, anexa a um posto de gasolina. Não havia qualquer outro estabelecimento numa área de dezenas de quilômetros: tudo ao redor consistia em deserto, com algumas montanhas distantes delineando o horizonte. Era tarde, céu azul desprovido de nuvens e calor intenso.

Perto dali tinha início uma estrada de terra que levava a uma base militar não muito longe. Portanto era freqüente a presença de soldados naquele recinto, uma das únicas opções de lazer que possuíam em meio àquele nada. Ao menos o lugar era limpo, servia lanches saborosos, tinha música ambiente agradável e contava com charmosas garçonetes. Antes estar ali relaxando por algumas horas do que combatendo em algum outro deserto ao redor do mundo para levar a outros povos uma democracia de cunho duvidoso.

A lanchonete tinha poucos clientes naquele momento. Além de dois caminhoneiros, seus veículos estacionados do lado de fora, havia um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, óculos no rosto e ar fechado, não aparentando mais de vinte anos de idade, sentado junto a uma mesa num dos cantos do local. Tinha a cabeça baixa, como se extremamente concentrado em relação a algo, e quem se aproximasse mais conseguiria notar que ele segurava em sua mão direita, de modo discreto, um telefone celular. Na tela deste havia uma foto que ele fitava fixamente, sem sequer piscar, como que hipnotizado pela pessoa nela retratada... Uma jovem de belo aspecto, mais precisamente.

O rapaz guardou o aparelho num dos bolsos da jaqueta quando ouviu o alto som de uma freada vindo do lado de fora. Era um jipe militar que parava bruscamente diante do estabelecimento, ocupado por quatro recrutas usando seus uniformes. Dois deles tinham os braços erguidos brandindo garrafas de cerveja; todos gritavam e riam alucinados. Bêbados, sem sombra de dúvida.

O grupo deixou o veículo e caminhou até a entrada da lanchonete numa sonora algazarra. As garçonetes já ficaram apreensivas, lançando leves olhares para a porta enquanto prosseguiam com seus afazeres. Os soldados embriagados ganharam o interior do lugar, um deles quase tropeçando no chão. Dirigiram-se desajeitados até o balcão, sendo que um dos boêmios, loiro e musculoso, aparentava liderar os outros. O jovem misterioso e afastado não gostou de suas feições. Elas lembravam muito as de um antigo inimigo seu...

-- Muito bem, meninas, nós queremos algumas cervejas! – berrou o militar em questão, gesticulando.

-- Ora, olhe só para você, Carter! – exclamou uma das funcionárias, cara emburrada. – Já está quase caindo de bêbado!

-- Eu vou pagar, então eu bebo o quanto eu quiser! – retorquiu, atirando alguns dólares sobre o balcão. – E como é o pessoal da base que mantém esta espelunca com o que gasta aqui, nós temos direito a certos privilégios!

Seguiu então na direção de uma outra garçonete, magra e loira, que, de costas para ele, limpava um balcão torcendo para que não fosse incomodada por nenhum daqueles homens. Para seu infortúnio, no entanto, o recém-chegado a agarrou pela cintura e, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu bafo alcoólico, falou asperamente:

-- Você vai ser minha hoje, boneca!

-- Nunca! – ela replicou, tentando desesperadamente se soltar. – Me larga!

-- Não, não, você vai é me beijar! – e tentava colar seus lábios junto aos da moça, enquanto esta lutava para escapar do troglodita.

A atenção de todos ali se voltou para os dois, os colegas do soldado torcendo para que ele conseguisse abusar da garota e as companheiras desta se recusando a interferir, com medo de serem agredidas pelo bêbado, quando subitamente uma voz masculina ordenou, a lanchonete ficando em completo silêncio assim que sua mensagem se fez ouvir:

-- Largue-a imediatamente!

Carter se voltou para trás, ainda retendo a garçonete por um dos braços. Era o rapaz de jaqueta até então sentado ao fundo do lugar, que se levantara e agora estava a poucos metros do recruta. Furioso, este gritou, com vontade de partir aquele intrometido ao meio sem demora:

-- Quem pensa que é, o que vai fazer? Acha que pode me ameaçar?

Empurrou a jovem bruscamente para o chão, ela caindo aos prantos e logo depois correndo imediatamente para perto das amigas. O militar então tirou algo do cinto: uma afiada faca de combate, a lâmina refletindo sua face. Empunhando a arma, ele voltou a interpelar o benfeitor:

-- Pode vir, frangote, que eu te corto em pedacinhos! Olha só, até parece uma codorna!

Os outros soldados berravam eufóricos, agitando os braços. Eles queriam ver briga. As funcionárias temiam pela vida do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, principalmente aquela que ele salvara. O próprio, todavia, não sentia medo. Ele já encarara muitos sujeitos como aquele, no fundo eram todos iguais. E o fato de aquele em particular se parecer muito com seu nêmesis contribuía para tornar a situação mais motivadora.

O brutamontes finalmente lançou-se contra o oponente, faca erguida, pronto para fincá-la na carne daquele moleque sem noção do perigo... Quando ele sacou velozmente uma pistola 765 modificada e, com o semblante inexpressivo, livre de toda e qualquer hesitação, disparou contra o inimigo. A bala alojou-se na coxa esquerda do militar, levando-o imediatamente ao solo. Contorcendo-se de dor, sangue sujando suas calças e o piso xadrez do estabelecimento, o perdedor do embate murmurou, a vergonha fazendo-o sofrer mais do que o ferimento:

-- Seu... Seu filho da mãe! Você atirou em mim! Atirou em mim...

Todos ficaram assustados, incluindo os colegas de Carter, que nada fizeram para vingá-lo. Afinal, quem poderia ser aquele incógnito personagem? Ele depositou a arma calmamente no coldre oculto sob sua jaqueta e disse, olhando para as garçonetes:

-- Perdoem-me pela confusão...

O loiro acabara largando a faca ao ser atingido pelo tiro; o adversário apanhou-a sem cerimônia, examinou-a brevemente em suas mãos e então também a guardou consigo. Era uma boa faca. Incapacitado, Carter viu o oponente afastar-se rumo ao balcão, onde colocou uma nota de cinco dólares, a face de Abraham Lincoln na cédula parecendo ter apreciado o combate, e apanhou em troca uma caixa de cigarros. Já se dirigia até a saída, alheio a tudo e a todos, quando a garota loira que salvara exclamou, sorridente e com um olhar de profunda gratidão:

-- Muito obrigada, meu herói!

Aquela frase, ao invés de deleitar o benfeitor, apenas trouxe-lhe terríveis recordações. Memórias dolorosas com as quais ele ainda não sabia ao certo conviver. Era por isso que viajava: talvez a nova vida que tentava empreender as sepultasse para sempre, ou ao menos desse um novo sentido a elas. Saiu da lanchonete sem olhar para trás, sem corresponder ao agradecimento da garçonete. Passou a caminhar novamente junto à estrada vazia em busca da próxima carona...

Afinal, dada a distância que já vencera, Metro City não estava longe. E Eduardo Henrique Barch não podia parar.

Max Craig dirigia satisfeito seu carro preto pelas ruas principais de Washington. Há pouco recebera a ligação informando que o presidente Jackson e sua família já haviam sido movidos para o local designado. Até agora tudo corria sem contratempo algum, e isso de certa forma o assustava. Craig temia quando as coisas aconteciam de um modo fácil demais.

Nisso, o celular do conspirador tocou mais uma vez. Ele manteve uma das mãos no volante do automóvel e usou a outra para atender a ligação. Reconheceu de imediato a voz grossa que veio do outro lado:

-- Senhor Craig?

-- Pode falar – Max era tão frio quanto uma geleira.

-- Já instalei as escutas que o senhor pediu na casa do senhor Brentwood. Caso ele tenha culpa no cartório, poderá intervir imediatamente. Se for apenas uma suspeita mesmo, ele nunca saberá que o senhor o espionou.

-- Ótimo, Dylan. Agora se dirija até o aeroporto. Partirei em breve e preciso que meu melhor agente esteja no avião.

-- Obrigado pelo elogio, senhor, mas lembre-se que sou cego de um olho. Isso me deixa em desvantagem.

-- Acredite, meu amigo: neste país, quem tem apenas um olho pode se considerar abençoado. E antes que eu me esqueça: que Deus abençoe a América!

Dylan riu e desligou, Craig voltando a concentrar-se apenas em guiar o carro.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

**Fragmentos.**

Fong Ling podia ouvir sons e sentir cheiros, porém não era capaz de abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras doíam, parecendo tão pesadas quanto blocos de pedra. Foi através de seu olfato que ela percebeu a umidade do ambiente, misturada a um leve odor de suor. Tentou respirar fundo, porém até seus pulmões não pareciam funcionar na capacidade normal. Seu corpo estava fraco, macerado. Percebeu, num dado momento, ele sacolejar junto com a superfície sólida à qual estava encostada. O barulho de um motor também se destacou, além dos pingos de chuva que caíam. Concluiu que era transportada, provavelmente junto com seus companheiros, na carreta de um caminhão. Para onde? Grande mistério.

E ela ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos.

-- Tem alguém aí? – indagou, seus lábios se movendo com extremo custo.

Nada, nenhuma resposta. Ou estavam todos desacordados, ou pior... Fong preferia nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Pensou em seu pai, o general Piang. Ele já devia estar organizando uma missão de resgate, ou... Não se sabia o que poderia acontecer ao time Charlie...

Um hangar nos arredores de Hong Kong. Seu interior era vasto, comportando dois helicópteros Black Hawk, uma série de jipes, caminhões e um jato de caça F-14 "Tomcat". Fazia parte de uma base mantida numa parceria entre diversas organizações de nível internacional, como Interpol, CIA e MI-6, e mercenários de todo o mundo, principalmente ex-militares e ex-guerrilheiros que agora ganhavam a vida combatendo para quem lhes pagasse mais.

Um indivíduo de boina vermelha e uniforme camuflado adentrou o local, acompanhado por alguns soldados. O primeiro tinha uma pistola Desert Eagle calibre 50 guardada no coldre em sua cintura, e os demais seguravam fuzis FAL. Apesar da tempestade lá fora, o interior do hangar estava relativamente seco e quente. O grupo seguiu até o centro do lugar, de onde saiu de dentro de um jipe que chegara há pouco um homem de cabelo curto e crespo, porte físico médio e olheiras no rosto. Sorriu ao ver o sujeito de boina e cumprimentou-o batendo continência:

-- Saudações, prezado Sniper!

-- Ora, pare de gozar da minha cara, seu filho da mãe... – o italiano, Sniper Nemesis, respondeu num resmungo.

Os dois riram e apertaram as mãos. Examinaram-se de alto a baixo e então o ex-mafioso observou:

-- Está meio magro, hem...

-- Se músculos fossem tudo, Chuck Norris governaria o universo!

-- Você realmente não muda, Slaughter!

A dupla, ainda acompanhada pelos outros combatentes, caminhou até um dos helicópteros. Um trovão ecoou para dentro do hangar, o clarão gerado combinando-se por um instante com a luz das lâmpadas amarelas. O brasileiro em seguida perguntou, fitando o ambiente com curiosidade:

-- O governo chinês permite que uma base tão equipada como esta exista em seu território, ainda mais tão abarrotada de estrangeiros?

-- O Partido faz vista grossa... – esclareceu Sniper. – Eles sabem que em determinadas ocasiões precisarão de nossos serviços... E tem um pessoal aqui só esperando a próxima oferta em dinheiro que oferecerem para quem quiser participar de uma nova tentativa de invadir Taiwan!

Slaughter quase gargalhou. Era uma doce ironia, gostava de ironias. Chegaram ao helicóptero, ele depositando a mochila que trazia sobre um dos assentos da aeronave. Intrigado, Sniper apanhou-a brevemente para verificar seu peso: mal conseguiu sustentá-la com um braço só. Quis saber:

-- Você trouxe o Rio de Janeiro inteiro para a China, é?

-- Apenas meu equipamento básico... – o brasileiro respondeu olhando para o interior do Black Hawk. – Magnum, granadas, meu aparato antiexplosivos, soco inglês...

-- Deixe-me ver...

O italiano puxou um dos zíperes da mochila, vasculhando seu interior. Slaughter sorriu amarelo enquanto o amigo retirava dela, enfiada num saco plástico, uma garrafa de vodka ainda cheia.

-- Isto aqui faz parte do seu "aparato antiexplosivos", é? – o agente da Interpol franziu o cenho.

-- Não, mas é ferramenta essencial para que eu esteja em condições de atuar! – replicou o especialista em explosivos, tomando o recipiente das mãos de Sniper, abrindo-o e sorvendo um belo gole da bebida.

Nemesis, por sua vez, balançou negativamente a cabeça e apanhou um cigarro do bolso, acendendo-o com seu isqueiro. Enquanto fumava, ouviu o colega indagar:

-- E então, a operação já está planejada? Em que pé estão as coisas?

-- Em pé de guerra. Nós já temos sinal verde para agir. A delegada Chun Li Zang acertou tudo com as autoridades. Se você leu as informações que eu enviei para seu laptop, já deve saber dos detalhes sobre os acontecimentos...

-- Sim, eu li tudo... Diplomatas norte-americanos sumindo de Hong Kong, reaparecendo totalmente pirados em Metro City, derretendo depois de mortos... Alguma pista a respeito?

-- Na verdade sim... Os diplomatas desaparecidos tinham algo em comum... Segundo registros que consultei, todos haviam, algum tempo antes, feito consultas médicas na clínica de um certo doutor Kian Lee, um dos mais renomados médicos da China. Especialista em terapia celular e em modernas técnicas de combate ao câncer. Acontece que Lee sumiu misteriosamente quase ao mesmo tempo em que os funcionários do consulado. A ligação parece clara para mim.

-- Onde fica essa tal clínica?

-- Aqui mesmo em Hong Kong, na área das docas. A delegada Zang me informou que os homens dela interditaram o prédio e o averiguaram várias vezes, porém não encontraram nada. Eu acho uma boa idéia darmos uma olhada por nós mesmos.

-- Muito bem. Por mim, é só esperarmos a chuva passar. Cadê o resto da equipe?

-- Estão todos aqui, Slaughter. Eu, você e mais estes homens que estão trabalhando para a Interpol, sob meu comando.

-- O quê? – surpreendeu-se o brasileiro, quase soltando a garrafa de vodka no chão. – Só isso? Mas e o resto dos rapazes? Akiyo, Pinstripe, Destroyer... O pessoal do antigo esquadrão?

-- Eu perdi contato com todos eles, meu caro... – e abriu a boca momentaneamente, soltando a fumaça do cigarro. – Apenas restabeleci meu elo com você devido à nossa última missão junto com os S.T.A.R.S., você sabe disso... E os tempos são outros. Não estamos mais na Líbia, nem no Turcomenistão. Esta será uma missão simples, acredite. Poderemos dar conta.

-- Espero que esteja certo, Sniper... Espero mesmo, do fundo de minha alma!

E voltaram a rir sozinhos, observados pelos inexpressivos demais soldados.

Aiken Frost ouviu passos no corredor do lado de fora de sua cela. Ou apenas pensou ter ouvido. Ficava mais paranóico a cada segundo que passava enclausurado ali. Pensou na filha, em seus colegas. Tentou chorar, porém não saíam lágrimas. Talvez já houvesse sofrido tanto em sua longa vida que todas tinham se esgotado...

-- Seus amigos estão vindo atrás de você, e assim que eles chegarem, lhe farão companhia.

A voz era abafada, lúgubre. O russo não sabia se ela vinha de fora do cárcere ou de dentro de seus próprios e confusos pensamentos. Enlouquecia. Ao fechar os olhos, via de novo todas as faces que odiara, todas que amara, todas que torturara... Não se achava mais capaz de sobreviver a tudo aquilo. Qualquer que fosse o rumo tomado pelos eventos a partir de então, ele não se importava mais...

Fong sentiu mais uma vez o caminhão sacolejar. A estrada devia ter muitos buracos, situação agravada pela chuva incessante. Ainda não conseguia erguer as pálpebras, porém seus membros já haviam recuperado boa parte da capacidade de movimento. Feliz com isso, passou a tatear o que existia ao seu redor. Identificou uniformes, armas, pele... Sangue. Os feridos não eram poucos; temeu que algum estivesse em situação crítica.

Ela, ao que tudo indicava, ainda era a única consciente.

-- Alguém... Alguém?

Depois de poucos instantes de angústia, uma resposta veio, quase inaudível:

-- Fong... É você?

Era a voz de Fred Ernest. A chinesa agradeceu aos céus. Mais um integrante vivo!

-- Fred... – chamou, esperançosa.

-- Não consigo enxergar nada... Para onde nós estamos indo?

-- Eu... Eu não sei!

A viagem continuou, parecendo interminável. Assim como a impiedosa tempestade que caía há horas.

Aeroporto Internacional Dulles, Washington, D.C.

O carro de Max Craig adentrou a arrojada e moderna estrutura do local. A torre de controle, em particular, lembrava uma árvore de grande copa. O chefe do Serviço Secreto estacionou junto a alguns outros automóveis, sendo recebido por um homem forte e loiro, usando terno, fone no ouvido e um tapa-olho que lhe cobria o antigo globo ocular esquerdo. O recém-chegado saudou-o:

-- É bom vê-lo, Dylan. Sempre chegando a tempo.

-- Faço apenas o meu trabalho. Para onde vamos, senhor, se me permite perguntar?

-- Nenhum local muito importante... Vou apenas visitar um velho amigo.

O agente sorriu em resposta. Engatilhou a submetralhadora H&K que trazia presa a uma alça no tronco e acompanhou seu superior até a pista de pouso, onde o jato o aguardava. Apesar de ser um tanto lento em raciocínio, Dylan já deduzia qual visita seria essa...

O caminhão finalmente parou, Fong Ling percebendo o tranco causado pelo freio. Ouviu vozes do lado de fora, vozes que pareciam contidas por algum tipo de máscara... E eram extremamente padronizadas, praticamente todas no mesmo tom. Achou isso bastante estranho.

Os diálogos ficaram mais próximos, a chuva parara de cair. O ruído seguinte foi o de coisas sendo arrastadas... Muito provavelmente os corpos inconscientes – ou mortos – de seus colegas do Charlie. Desesperou-se. Chamou por Fred Ernest, mas ele aparentemente voltara a desmaiar. Tentou levantar-se e debandar dali, mesmo às cegas, no entanto se encontrava muito fraca. Foi subitamente agarrada pelas pernas, e sua aflição aumentava por conta de não conseguir se libertar. Gritando, acabou puxada para fora da carreta, e de uma vez só conseguiu abrir os olhos...

Suas pupilas foram afetadas pela repentina claridade, e a primeira coisa que viu diante de si... Foi a face coberta pela máscara de gás de um dos soldados que haviam atacado a suíte do hotel, ainda mais assustadora por ser contemplada tão de perto. Tentou golpeá-lo com as mãos, chutá-lo com os pés... Porém sentiu uma dolorosa picada no pescoço e, concluindo que algum outro tranqüilizante fora injetado em si, perdeu rapidamente as forças que recuperara e sua mente se apagou...

_**Continua...**_


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

**A ponta do iceberg.**

O céu estava escuro e nublado quando o helicóptero Black Hawk aproximou-se do heliporto no terraço da clínica do doutor Kian Lee, um moderno prédio de doze andares situado na região das docas de Hong Kong. Algumas nuvens ainda eram iluminadas dentro de certos espaços de tempo devido a relâmpagos distantes. A aeronave pousou, suas hélices sendo desligadas. E de dentro dela saiu primeiramente o agente Sniper Nemesis, munido de sua Desert Eagle. Logo depois veio Slaughter, sua Magnum em mãos, e então os demais soldados a serviço da Interpol, portando rifles e metralhadoras. Todos eles, no total, somavam oito combatentes.

-- Você disse que o edifício está interditado, portanto vazio, correto? – perguntou o brasileiro ao italiano.

-- Sim, isso mesmo! – confirmou o ex-mafioso.

-- Acho bom... Eu odiaria estourar os miolos de algum médico ou enfermeiro desavisado por engano!

Sniper deu uma breve risada e, num gesto com o braço, indicou o caminho que deveriam tomar: havia uma pequena estrutura de concreto ao lado do local de pouso com a entrada do que parecia ser um elevador. O grupo rumou até ela, examinando um painel que havia logo ao lado. Nemesis pressionou um botão para chamar o transporte, porém nada aconteceu, e o mecanismo tampouco aparentou funcionamento. Slaughter já foi abrindo sua mochila, dizendo irritado:

-- Sou a favor de abrirmos essa coisa com uma boa carga de C-4...

-- Acho que não será preciso! – respondeu o líder da equipe, dotado de uma estupenda audição desenvolvida no decorrer dos anos, ouvindo o que parecia ser o som do elevador subindo.

Dito e feito: as portas metálicas deslizaram, revelando o interior do compartimento, no teto do qual piscava uma lâmpada branca com defeito. Parecia ser um prenúncio do eventual ambiente sórdido daquela clínica... E Sniper e Slaughter dificilmente conseguiam ser otimistas. Entraram no elevador, cujo espaço interior, razoavelmente grande, conseguiu comportar todo o time. Um dos mercenários contratados pressionou o interruptor para que o transporte se fechasse e em seguida descesse.

-- Eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso... – afirmou o brasileiro, verificando as balas no tambor de sua Magnum.

Em meio à quase completa escuridão, ela segurava a lanterna com os dentes, o facho de luz apontado para a gaveta de arquivo aberta, enquanto manuseava as pastas e documentos nela contidos com as duas mãos livres. Sua experiência na área de investigação vinha-lhe sendo bem útil, ainda mais estando perto de desvendar uma conspiração tão intrincada quanto aquela...

Ergueu os dedos rapidamente para remover alguns fios de seu cabelo ruivo que lhe haviam caído sobre os olhos verdes, e então tornou a remexer os papéis, boa parte deles esquecidos ali já fazia grande tempo. Um fatal erro de seus inimigos. Através do que descobrisse ali, ela poderia derrubá-los a partir de seus próprios alicerces...

Estava muito perto de descobrir toda a verdade, perto de comprovar ou não todos os rumores, todos os boatos, todas as teorias... Ela estava chegando ao fundo de tudo aquilo...

Apanhou uma pasta mais grossa que as demais, retirando-a de dentro do armário, apoiando-a sobre uma das gavetas fechadas, e começou a folhear seu conteúdo. Ela procurava nomes, dados precisos... Todavia, assim que leu uma denominação em particular que se repetia com freqüência por todo o texto, ela teve certeza de que encontrara o que tanto procurava...

"Royal-5".

Utilizando a lanterna, preparava-se para um exame mais minucioso do documento, quando ouviu um barulho. Era o elevador no corredor do lado de fora do escritório, e ele acabava de chegar justamente àquele andar. Quem poderia estar utilizando-o? Surpresa, ela concluiu que alguém poderia saber que estava ali, talvez a houvesse seguido, e provavelmente não deixaria que saísse viva daquele prédio com as informações recém-obtidas.

-- Droga! – praguejou baixinho, desligando a lanterna e indo se esconder na penumbra da sala, junto a uma mesa.

Ela temeu que houvesse complicações. Mas ora, sua vida já não era feita de complicações?

A descida terminou e o elevador se abriu, os oito soldados caminhando alertas para fora. O lugar estava completamente escuro. Sniper Nemesis acoplou rapidamente um par de lentes de visão noturna aos olhos e, depois de vistoriar o ambiente, encontrou uma caixa de força junto a uma das paredes. Virou-se e fez um gesto para um dos combatentes de aluguel, perito em dispositivos eletrônicos, que compreendeu imediatamente a mensagem: dirigiu-se até ela e, abrindo-a, fez com que as luzes de todo o andar se acendessem depois de manusear alguns fios. Agora seria mais fácil vasculhar a área.

O time se dividiu em quatro grupos menores de dois integrantes cada um, que seguiram para diferentes salas, tornando a busca mais rápida. Sniper e Slaughter, juntos, adentraram um escritório próximo, repleto de papéis e objetos jogados pelo chão e pelos móveis. Parecia que mais alguém estivera procurando algo ali recentemente. O italiano seguiu até uma gaveta de arquivo aberta e perguntou:

-- Será que temos companhia?

-- Bem, sendo companhia humana... – sorriu o brasileiro.

Iam começar a averiguar os documentos, poderia existir algo bastante esclarecedor ali, quando um outro integrante da equipe entrou no lugar, informando ao líder:

-- Encontramos algo, senhor! Acho que deveria dar uma olhada!

Os dois acompanharam o mercenário até o que aparentava ser uma sala de reuniões, pois havia uma mesa de mármore no centro rodeada de cadeiras estofadas. Ao fundo, os soldados haviam empurrado uma estante um tanto suspeita e encontraram, atrás dela, uma porta de metal fortemente lacrada. Viram um painel de acesso ao lado dela, contendo um aparelho de leitura de retina e um teclado numérico para a inserção de algum tipo de código.

-- Será que explosivos dão conta? – inquiriu Slaughter.

-- Creio que não, a blindagem é reforçada! – constatou Nemesis, dando um leve soco na superfície do obstáculo. – Sem a senha de acesso e o olho de alguém autorizado, não poderemos cruzá-la!

-- Talvez eu possa ajudar!

A voz era de uma mulher. Todos se voltaram para a entrada da sala e viram uma linda jovem ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda e estatura média, braços cruzados e uma expressão facial astuta. Trajava uma veste tática apenas um pouco diferente da usada pelos membros do time invasor e, levando em conta seu sotaque, era provavelmente natural da Grã-Bretanha.

-- Quem é você? – desejou saber Sniper, arma apontada para a moça.

-- Podem me chamar de "Agente Maya" – respondeu a inglesa num sorriso. – Esse é meu codinome. Bastará por enquanto.

-- Também está investigando as atividades desta clínica? – indagou Slaughter.

-- Sim, há mais tempo que vocês...

Ela então levou uma das mãos até um dos bolsos, enquanto comentava:

-- Isto vai parecer um pouco mórbido, rapazes, mas...

E de dentro dele retirou um pequeno saco plástico transparente... Contendo um olho humano conservado! Apesar de atônitos, todos os homens presentes abaixaram as armas, observando Maya caminhar até o leitor óptico ao lado da porta lacrada. Ela posicionou com uma das mãos o globo ocular ensacado na frente do mecanismo, ao mesmo tempo explicando:

-- Há alguns dias eu descobri o corpo de um dos assistentes pessoais do doutor Kian Lee. Ele foi assassinado em alguma espécie de operação de queima de arquivo. Por sorte, encontrei todos os códigos deste prédio no computador que ele usava e, sabendo que também teria de passar por verificadores de retina...

-- Arrancou cirurgicamente o olho do cadáver! – concluiu Nemesis.

-- Exatamente. Não costuma ser muito meu estilo, mas...

O procedimento foi concluído e em seguida o sistema de segurança pediu o código de acesso. Maya inseriu-o num piscar de olhos, e a pesada porta blindada começou a mover-se devagar para dentro da parede. O caminho estava livre, e todos perceberam se tratar de mais um elevador.

-- Há algo mais que você saiba que deva contar para nós? – perguntou Sniper.

-- Na verdade sim, porém vamos chegar ao fundo disto antes que eu conte a vocês! – respondeu a jovem, já entrando no novo transporte.

-- Está bem. É justo.

Eles adentraram o elevador e pressionaram um dos botões, começando a descer. O trajeto levou um tempo considerável, indicando que provavelmente estavam se dirigindo para o subsolo da clínica. Realizar certas atividades embaixo da terra era uma estratégia comum para mantê-las secretas, pensou Slaughter. Só começavam a temer o que iam encontrar lá embaixo...

A caixa metálica chegou ao seu destino, fazendo tudo tremer. As portas se abriram, revelando um corredor do lado de fora. Além das paredes de concreto, havia apenas uma porta eletrônica no final, seu painel defeituoso soltando faíscas. Ela se abriu automaticamente assim que chegaram perto o bastante.

O setor que ganharam a seguir se assemelhava a uma ala hospitalar. Tratava-se de um corredor em forma de "X", ao longo do qual havia vários vidros que deixavam à vista, do outro lado, leitos vazios. Tudo, porém, possuía um aspecto terrivelmente abjeto: as paredes de azulejos brancos estavam todas manchadas de sangue, assim como as camas onde outrora deviam ter sofrido inúmeras pobres cobaias de algum tipo de experimento insano. Tudo indicava que aquele local fora a base de testes de um médico inescrupuloso. Um verdadeiro monstro.

Perturbados, eles avançaram para a porta numa das extremidades do corredor, Maya inserindo um outro código para abri-la. Atravessaram-na, vendo-se então numa grande sala de paredes beges enegrecidas, piso também descuidado... E, no centro, em quatro câmaras de criogenagem dispostas em forma de quadrado, encontravam-se, em estado de hibernação, seres humanos de aparência horrorosamente distorcida... Pele pastosa, dedos das mãos e pés transformados em membranas, ausência de nariz, olhos transformados em globos totalmente negros e opacos... Dignas criaturas do inferno.

-- E não é que o doutor Lee também tem seus esqueletos escondidos no armário? – Slaughter era pura ironia.

-- Que tipo de experiências eram realizadas neste lugar? – questionou o ex-mafioso, aproximando-se de uma atordoada Maya.

-- Eu, eu... Não sei ao certo. Eu descobri apenas que o doutor Lee estava utilizando terapia celular para outros fins além de combater o câncer...

-- Pelo que eu posso observar, esse doutor na verdade é um câncer!

-- Na verdade... O doutor Lee é apenas a ponta do iceberg!

Só então Maya revelou-lhes a pasta que carregava consigo, obtida no escritório. Com um olhar firme e sério, entregou-a para os combatentes, dizendo em tom grave:

-- Aqui vocês podem encontrar algumas respostas...

Sniper Nemesis tomou o documento em mãos, mas quando começava a lê-lo, um ruído estranho foi ouvido no local. O esquadrão olhou apreensivo ao redor, procurando sua origem, até que se seguiram mais sons, que identificaram como sendo de algum tipo de maquinário ou dispositivo... E quando deram por si, o líquido no qual repousavam as bizarras criaturas nos tubos começou a ser esvaziado... Todos se agruparam, inclusive Maya, já aguardando o pior.

De qualquer forma, realmente houvera complicações. E eles teriam de reagir.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

**Royal-5.**

A cena que transcorreu logo depois pode soar um tanto clichê, porém mesmo assim foi extremamente pavorosa para os humanos ali presentes: a ausência do líquido criogênico despertou as estranhas criaturas, que, soltando longos gemidos agonizantes, remetendo aos antigos zumbis oriundos da infecção pelo T-Virus da extinta Umbrella, passaram a golpear os vidros que os prendiam. Estes, apesar de reforçados, sem demora começaram a rachar.

-- Assim que essas coisas saírem, abram fogo sem dó! – ordenou Sniper Nemesis.

Não era preciso nem frisar isso. Aqueles seres eram tão repulsivos que o desejo de destruí-los vinha quase por instinto. Os soldados contratados pela Interpol, mais jovens que Sniper e Slaughter, suavam frio diante da perspectiva de não saírem vivos daquele lugar. Já Maya, apesar de aterrorizada, mantinha-se pronta para combater, tendo sacado um revólver Magnum calibre 357. Não fugiria dali sem luta.

Num estrondo, uma das câmaras finalmente foi rompida, o mutante em seu interior despencando de modo desajeitado para fora. Todos começaram a disparar de imediato, uma verdadeira chuva de balas atingindo o monstro... Cuja pele mole, para espanto geral, parecia absorver todos os projéteis sem dano algum!

Sem ser detido, a experiência levantou-se vagarosamente do piso e, voltando a gemer, adquiriu repentina velocidade, seus olhos totalmente pretos emitindo um brilho sinistro... Enquanto saltava sobre um dos mercenários. O rapaz começou a berrar desesperado enquanto a aberração, prendendo-o pelos braços, abria a boca, revelando duas fileiras de dentes pontiagudos e extremamente afiados, que cravou no pescoço da vítima. Os gritos se intensificaram enquanto uma cascata de sangue banhava tudo ao redor, o agressor arrancando uma grande quantidade de carne da garganta do infeliz, mastigando-a com intensidade. Os tiros continuavam, mas estavam longe de poderem derrubá-lo.

-- Dispersar, dispersar! – exclamou Slaughter, correndo pela sala.

Mais dois monstros arrebentaram os vidros de seus tubos, quase simultaneamente. Agora espalhados pelo recinto, os sete homens ainda ativos e a agente britânica tentavam a todo custo conter os experimentos, entretanto as balas apenas os instigavam mais. A matança prosseguiu, uma dupla de soldados sendo mutilados por uma das criaturas, que começou a se alimentar de seus cadáveres vorazmente. Apesar da aparência desengonçada e disforme, aquelas bizarrices eram predadores natos. Feras insaciáveis.

-- É inútil tentar aniquilá-los, vamos dar o fora daqui! – gritou Nemesis.

Os seis sobreviventes recuaram rapidamente até a porta, os mutantes gemendo em seu encalço. Enquanto o grupo cruzava a saída, mais um combatente contratado foi agarrado pelas pernas, sendo puxado de volta para dentro da sala enquanto implorava por socorro. Slaughter desferiu mais alguns disparos tentando salvá-lo, porém o monstro atacante nada sofreu, dilacerando o peito de sua presa com os dentes, a vida desta se esvaindo no mesmo instante. Pobre sujeito.

-- Temos que trancar a porta, lacrar esses bichos aí dentro! – bradou Sniper, tentando de algum modo impedir que as criaturas saíssem para o corredor. – Ajudem-me aqui, rápido!

Os demais tentavam também manter as aberrações afastadas com suas balas, ao mesmo tempo em que Maya digitava desesperadamente no painel o código para lacrar a porta. Por um momento pensou estar condenada a morrer ali, um dos experimentos esticando um dos braços pastosos e finos através da abertura que se fechava na esperança de conseguir apanhar mais uma vítima, porém logo o retirou, a passagem sendo selada com sucesso. Haviam escapado vivos dessa.

Todos pararam para recuperar o fôlego, suor escorrendo-lhes pelas faces agitadas. Exausta e com o coração bombeando sangue compulsivamente para seus membros dormentes, Maya sentou-se no chão, costas apoiadas numa das paredes. Abaixou a cabeça, ofegante. Nunca estivera com sua vida em tamanho risco, a não ser talvez quando... Ela preferia não se lembrar. Certas recordações a feriam muito.

Do outro lado da barreira blindada, os experimentos a golpeavam, gemendo sem parar. Estavam com fome, fariam de tudo para comer mais, derrubar aquele obstáculo que os separava da refeição. Porém ficariam presos ali por um bom tempo; ao menos aquela porta parecia resistir bem ao ímpeto assassino que possuíam...

-- Que merda! – falou Nemesis por fim, ainda muito tenso.

-- A pasta ainda está com você? – indagou Maya, temendo que as valiosas informações que encontrara houvessem se perdido.

-- Sim, está aqui comigo! – o comandante da equipe mostrou o documento em sua mão esquerda. – Mas não estou em condições de lê-la no momento!

-- Não se preocupe, eu posso fazer um resumo do que ela trata enquanto voltamos até o terraço. Se não se incomodarem, vou pegar uma carona no helicóptero de vocês.

-- Então nós já vamos indo? – perguntou Slaughter. – Agora que a festa estava ficando animada...

-- Acreditem, já encontramos evidência suficiente por aqui!

Os cinco ainda vivos retornaram até o elevador, que tornou a subir de volta até o andar da sala de reuniões. A expressão de pavor nos semblantes dos mercenários ainda era bastante emblemática da situação. Depois de um ligeiro solavanco do transporte, Sniper perguntou à agente ruiva:

-- E então, senhorita, poderia nos explicar no que exatamente estamos metidos?

-- É uma longa história, porém tentarei ser breve... – disse a inglesa num pequeno sorriso, já mais calma. – Antes que eu comece, devo alertá-los de que ouvirão coisas nas quais é bastante difícil acreditar. Até eu mesma não acreditaria, se já não houvesse encontrado provas...

-- O papo parece ser bom! – riu o brasileiro.

-- Tudo começou nos anos 90. Alguns setores mais conservadores do governo dos EUA começaram a achar que seu país estava perdendo hegemonia no mundo. A União Soviética já havia caído, porém eles continuaram vivendo na mesma paranóia da Guerra Fria. Alguns figurões simplesmente não conseguiam existir sem um inimigo para confrontar, então eles acabaram criando um novo...

-- Qual? – indagou um dos soldados contratados.

-- O próprio governo dos EUA. Em reuniões ocultas que passaram a ser realizadas com freqüência, os inconformados acusavam o presidente e seus secretários de deixarem a proeminência norte-americana no mundo ser ameaçada pelo crescimento da Europa e da Ásia. Esse grupo, formado em grande parte por veteranos da Guerra do Golfo e da intervenção da OTAN nos Bálcãs, resolveu tomar uma atitude para evitar que o próprio governo de seu país o rebaixasse a uma nação subalterna. Foi então que esses entusiastas fanáticos do "Destino Manifesto" formaram a organização secreta conhecida como Royal-5.

-- Royal-5... – murmurou Sniper, remoendo tal nome.

-- Sim. Um grupo composto por cinco indivíduos em status de igualdade: o diretor da NSA, o chefe do Serviço Secreto do próprio presidente, dois dos maiores empresários dos EUA, e por último um membro mais reservado cuja procedência é bem mais velada. Acredito que a razão seja preservar ao menos um dos cinco integrantes caso os outros quatro sejam descobertos.

-- E o que essas pessoas pretendem? – Slaughter ficara realmente envolvido pelo assunto.

-- Simples: elas vêm, num processo gradual que já dura mais de uma década, trabalhando nas sombras para derrubar o governo dos EUA e estabelecer sua própria ditadura, sua própria Constituição. Salvar a nação de uma suposta decadência iminente. E, pelo que pude averiguar, eles estão muito próximos disso.

A subida foi concluída, o grupo deixando o elevador. Enquanto prosseguiam no trajeto rumo ao heliporto, Maya continuou sua explicação:

-- A primeira coisa com que eles se preocupam é liquidar a ameaça de um contra-golpe logo após assumirem o poder. E esse contra-golpe viria, muito provavelmente, por parte das Forças Armadas. Têm assistido aos telejornais? Generais, consultores militares, esquadrões inteiros das forças especiais... Todos mortos. Aos poucos o Royal-5, renegando inclusive a origem de alguns de seus membros, tem minado as bases do Pentágono. O passo seguinte é dar um sumiço no atual presidente, sem que ninguém perceba. Tenho fortes razões para acreditar que essa etapa está em andamento. E o passo final é assegurar o poder conquistado, criar um mecanismo para evitar a contestação do novo governo estabelecido. E é aí que entra o doutor Kian Lee.

-- Um exército aprimorado geneticamente, supersoldados invencíveis, feitos sob encomenda... – compreendeu Nemesis. – Assim como as coisas que enfrentamos no subsolo!

-- Exatamente.

-- Mas ainda há coisas que não se encaixam! – lembrou Slaughter. – Qual a lógica envolvendo os funcionários do consulado norte-americano endoidando? Que relação pode ter com isso tudo?

Eles chegaram ao terraço, o tempo já estando um pouco mais limpo, apesar de um forte vento gelado que soprava da baía na direção da cidade. O Black Hawk os aguardava já pronto para decolar, motor ligado. Andando até a aeronave, Maya disse aos demais:

-- Quanto ao que ainda não foi explicado, nós mesmos podemos descobrir. Investigando a ligação de Lee com o Royal-5, acabei descobrindo a possível localização atual do doutor: uma prisão abandonada no norte do país, junto à Grande Muralha. É para lá que eu ia me dirigir logo depois que saísse daqui, e ainda pretendo.

-- Ótimo, então vamos todos juntos! – falou o ex-mafioso, entrando no helicóptero. – Só preciso recrutar mais alguns homens na base de operações, já que tivemos baixas e, pelo que você disse, quem estamos enfrentando não está para brincadeira!

-- Será bom trabalhar em conjunto com vocês... E a propósito, meu verdadeiro nome é Marie Anne Hemingway, ex-detetive da Scotland Yard. É um prazer conhecê-los.

-- Igualmente, Marie.

O Black Hawk levantou vôo, sobrevoando a área das docas e em seguida o centro de Hong Kong. Parecia que aquela operação estava apenas começando, e que começo! Eles já haviam quase sido mortos por quatro monstros carniceiros sem nariz! Sniper Nemesis não podia esquecer de enviar uma equipe de limpeza mais tarde para assegurar que aquelas coisas não machucassem mais ninguém. Sentado ao lado de Maya, Slaughter, um indivíduo de admirável capacidade dedutiva, voltou-se para a jovem e perguntou:

-- Por acaso tem algum motivo pessoal para estar envolvida nisso tudo, moça?

-- Meu pai e meu noivo morreram tentando expor o Royal-5 ao mundo – a britânica respondeu sem pestanejar. – Eu estou apenas dando continuidade ao trabalho deles. É uma forma de honrá-los. Para que não tenham morrido em vão.

-- Ah, então está explicado...

O brasileiro esparramou-se no assento do Black Hawk, dando um suspiro. No fundo, quase todos naquele tipo de vida tinham motivos mais profundos do que os aparentes... E ele adorava tal diversidade de objetivos e determinações. Gostaria de também ser assim, ao invés de apenas combater por dinheiro...

_**Continua...**_


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

**Penúria.**

Aos poucos os integrantes da equipe Charlie foram recobrando seus sentidos... Mas teria sido melhor se não o tivessem...

O ambiente da aparente prisão torturava suas sensibilidades de múltiplas formas. As superfícies eram muito frias e úmidas, fazendo com que seus membros tremessem e batessem freneticamente os dentes. O odor predominante era intenso e fétido, numa mistura que parecia ser formada por detritos humanos, mofo e suor. Quanto à visão, via-se confrontada por um cenário cinza e monótono, composto pelas paredes e grades desgastadas do cárcere. Mas a pior tortura, entretanto, era destinada talvez à fala: em meio àquele local opressivo, não havia a quem gritar por socorro, a quem clamar por ajuda. Um silêncio desesperador predominava, pairava sobre tudo.

Conforme despertavam, os policiais capturados estranhavam tudo que os cercava:

-- Onde estamos, o que houve? – indagou Raphael Redfield, sentado de costas para a gelada superfície metálica e enferrujada da porta trancada de uma das celas, uniforme repleto de rasgos.

-- Não sei, mas não é um bom lugar... – murmurou Flag, levantando-se de um dos cantos do recinto.

-- Eu me sinto fraca... – suspirou uma sofrida voz feminina, que logo foi identificada como pertencendo à doutora Kasty. – Mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos...

-- É o efeito do tranqüilizante que eles utilizam... – a informação foi fornecida por um homem de forte sotaque russo, corpo ainda oculto nas sombras que dominavam parcialmente o apertado local. – Acreditem, logo vai passar. Exceto a angústia.

-- Não acredito! – Adam Groove pareceu ter sido invadido por uma mistura repentina de surpresa, alegria e esperança. – Aiken, é você?

O antigo agente da KGB, um dos maiores especialistas em combate da extinta União Soviética, um indivíduo de valor incomparável no campo de batalha, estava agora reduzido a uma figura magra e pálida, coberta por trapos tão sujos quanto sua pele. Suas feições não demonstravam nada a não ser uma completa falta de fé e determinação em tudo. Era triste observá-lo em tal estado, e era quase impossível não sentir pena. Mas a última coisa que Aiken desejava que seus companheiros sentissem por si era pena. Agora que eles haviam realmente se juntado a ele naquela prisão, conforme o terrível algoz profetizara, havia talvez uma ínfima possibilidade de fuga. E agora ele desejava concentrar seus poucos esforços nisso.

-- Como está minha filha? – foi a primeira pergunta que fez.

-- Está viva, assim como nós, eu acredito... – falou um confuso MacQueen, olhando devagar ao redor. – Mas... Não está aqui conosco!

Realmente, os únicos naquela cela eram Flag, Kasty, MacQueen, Groove, Redfield, Frost, Kennedy e Falcon, estes dois últimos se encontrando ainda desmaiados. Onde estariam os demais? Estariam bem? Estariam ao menos vivos?

Numa cela ao lado, separada da vizinha por uma espessa parede de concreto e pedra, encontravam-se os membros restantes do time. Vitória Drakov estava sentada junto à porta, temendo muito pela vida do pai. Ele não estava ali entre os prisioneiros, como ela já verificara, porém tinha certeza de que também se encontrava em algum lugar daquela prisão. E procurá-lo seria sua primeira tarefa assim que estivesse livre.

Arquitetando planos em sua mente, a russa viu seu namorado William e Freelancer acordarem. Abrindo os olhos, examinaram atentamente o ambiente, seus corpos aos poucos recuperando os movimentos. Estranharam tudo, assim como ela. Também acharam pitoresco haver ali, entre eles, uma mulher que não conheciam, chinesa, trajando um terno e tendo um ferimento num dos ombros. Despertou em seguida, fitando assustada seus colegas de cadeia e aquele ambiente sórdido. E, levantando-se vagarosamente, apoiada numa parede úmida, indagou:

-- Onde estou, quem são vocês?

-- Nós estamos com as mesmas perguntas na ponta de nossas línguas! – disse Hayter. – Quem é a senhorita?

-- Chun Li Zang, chefe de polícia de Hong Kong.

-- Você disse "Chun Li Zang"? – quis confirmar Fong Ling, que voltava a recobrar a consciência.

-- Sim, sou eu – um nó parecia prestes a ser formado na cabeça da ex-lutadora de rua.

-- Que coincidência irônica nós nos encontrarmos apenas nestas circunstâncias... – a compatriota da delegada ergueu-se do chão e saudou-a num aperto de mão. – Não sei se conhece o general Zan Piang. Ele providenciaria uma reunião entre a equipe da qual faço parte e a senhorita, referente a uma busca que pretendíamos iniciar a um companheiro desaparecido...

-- Ah, os policiais vindos dos Estados Unidos! – lembrou-se Chun Li, massageando o ombro, que ainda lhe doía. – Sim, eu recebi uma nota... Bem, aqui estamos agora reunidos. E por algum motivo fomos raptados pela mesma pessoa ou grupo! Recordo-me apenas de que estava em minha sala, quando um invasor surgiu... Tentei reagir, porém perdi os sentidos quando ele me acertou uma flecha com tranqüilizante!

-- Como esse invasor era? – inquiriu Rafael O'Brian, que havia acordado sem que os outros percebessem.

-- Roupa tática negra... Máscara de gás no rosto!

-- Logo suspeitei... – Freelancer parecia atordoada.

-- É, fomos atacados no hotel em que estávamos hospedados por um pelotão de soldados assim! – esclareceu o infiltrador. – Definitivamente, a mesma pessoa tem interesse no nosso esquadrão e na senhorita!

-- Mas que tipo de interesse? O que está acontecendo afinal?

-- Ainda não temos como saber... – murmurou Fong, suspirando. – Porém tenho quase certeza de que essa pessoa também é responsável pelo seqüestro do colega que viemos procurar!

Ela então trocou um olhar com Vitória, que pensava o mesmo. Aiken estava em algum canto daquele prédio condenado, os outros membros do Charlie também, assim como a solução de todo aquele mistério. O problema era que ainda não podiam agir a respeito. A luz do sol entrava pela janela gradeada da cela, uma vaga brisa suave que por ali penetrava ajudando a revigorar os prisioneiros. Goldfield, Nietparusky, Fred Ernest e Redferme ainda não haviam aberto os olhos, deitados pelo chão molhado.

O'Brian então contemplou Chun Li. Fê-lo com grande atenção e minúcia, admirando cada traço de seu delicado rosto, cada curva de seu definido corpo, cada dedo ágil de suas mãos... E compadeceu-se. Compadeceu-se muito. Percebeu que, assim como ele e seus colegas, ela não merecia estar ali, não merecia sofrer daquele jeito. E mesmo enxergando-a em parte tão linda e indefesa quanto uma boneca de porcelana, sabia que ela era uma mulher forte, determinada... Talvez a mulher mais forte do mundo.

O elevador atingiu seu destino, as portas se abrindo. Chegara ao décimo quarto subsolo do complexo subterrâneo, seus ocupantes caminhando para fora. À frente seguia um homem loiro de óculos escuros, terno e gravata, fone na cabeça. Seu ar imponente fazia com que lembrasse um pouco Albert Wesker, o antigo homem por trás do legado da Umbrella. Era acompanhado bem de perto por um outro sujeito nas mesmas vestimentas, também loiro, tapa-olho na face e submetralhadora em mãos. Em seguida vinham outros dois homens de preto, munidos de pistolas calibre 45, e por último, uma dupla de fuzileiros navais, rostos totalmente inexpressivos, portanto rifles M-16.

Percorreram rapidamente o longo corredor de aspecto metálico e bastante iluminado, cruzando uma porta no final que se abriu automaticamente. As instalações eram bem modernas, como seria bastante simples observar. Aquele subsolo em particular funcionava como setor prisional. Os seis homens ganharam em seguida um novo corredor em forma de "U" que contornava uma cela cujo interior podia ser visto através de grandes janelas blindadas. Existia também uma porta de acesso, fortemente trancada. No fim das contas, não era apenas o time Charlie, na China, que estava encarcerado...

O indivíduo à frente, Max Craig, parou na frente de um dos vidros, fitando os prisioneiros no interior da cela: o presidente dos EUA, Roger Jackson, e sua família. A primeira-dama estava sentada na cama de lençol branco do local, abraçando a filha Kate, olhos irritados devido às tantas lágrimas que já derramara. O governante da nação, por sua vez, levantou-se do chão de ladrilhos cinzas, onde estava sentado, e caminhou na direção dos recém-chegados, olhos fixos em Craig. Apoiou os braços na superfície transparente, palmas das mãos abertas, enquanto ouvia o traidor falar. A voz dele chegava até o interior do cárcere através de um sistema de microfones e alto-falantes. Os prisioneiros podiam ser escutados no corredor através do mesmo princípio.

-- Boa noite, senhor presidente.

-- Max, seu maldito golpista! – exclamou Jackson, socando o vidro reforçado. – O que pensa estar fazendo? O que significa isto?

-- Eu lamento, mas é uma questão de segurança nacional que você permaneça detido aqui, Roger! – o chefe do Serviço Secreto disse isso retirando os óculos, encarando o presidente pupila contra pupila.

-- O que planeja, vai tomar o poder? É você quem pretende assumir o cargo, ou está trabalhando para outra pessoa?

-- Isso você morrerá sem saber, Roger. Viverá apenas enquanto nos for útil.

-- E o que vocês querem de mim? – o presidente ficava cada vez mais descontrolado.

-- Informações, códigos, relatórios. Tudo que você sabe a partir das agências de inteligência do país, e que não podemos obter diretamente. Afinal, nem todos no governo estão participando deste plano.

-- O que mais vocês querem? Vocês já têm a "Football"!

Football. A maleta que permitia a ativação de todo o arsenal nuclear dos EUA. A maleta através da qual o mundo podia ser destruído centenas de vezes... Ao menos antes. Alguns anos antes.

-- Você é mesmo muito ingênuo, Jackson. Se nós quiséssemos a Football, eu a teria conseguido há muito tempo. Sou chefe do seu Serviço Secreto desde o início de seu mandato, lembra? Além do mais, há um ano, você permitiu que praticamente todas as nossas ogivas fossem entregues à ONU naquele maldito Tratado de Desarmamento Nuclear das Nações Unidas. Quase todos os silos e unidades de lançamento estão inoperantes desde então!

Sim, o Tratado de Desarmamento Nuclear de novembro de 2007. Um passo rumo à paz mundial, ao apaziguamento das tensões globais. Um dos motivos pelos quais Jackson provavelmente seria reeleito nas eleições que aconteceriam ainda aquele mês. Os tempos estavam mudando. E aquele grupo conspirador realmente escolhera um momento delicado, e propício, para atacar.

-- Então o que você e seus amigos querem de mim, Craig? – berrou o presidente.

-- Não vê, Roger? Você é um maldito pacifista! Primeiro tirou nossas tropas do Oriente Médio. Depois assinou esse Tratado de Desarmamento. Você está entregando nossa hegemonia para estrangeiros! Está destruindo o poderio que nossos pais morreram construindo! Cuspiu em Plymouth Rock, presidente. Traiu nossos fundadores, nossa pátria, a América. E vai pagar muito caro por isso!

Jackson deu um profundo suspiro, abaixando a cabeça. Então insistiu:

-- O que vocês querem de mim? Localizações de bases, relatórios de segurança... O nome do maldito assassino de John F. Kennedy?

-- Você nos dará uma informação de cada vez, presidente, para que possamos comprovar a veracidade de cada uma! – sorriu Max. – E o bem-estar de sua família será a garantia de que colaborará!

-- Se ousar fazer algo de mal a elas, seu desgraçado... Eu juro que vou te fazer pagar! Não importa quantas vezes você tenha salvado minha vida no Golfo e na Bósnia! Você vai pagar!

Craig começou a se afastar sem responder, acompanhado por seus seguranças. Sentindo-se ainda mais humilhado e traído, Jackson deu um chute no vidro e então voltou para junto da mulher e da filha. Elas eram tudo que lhe restavam agora...

Dentro da desconfortável cela na prisão chinesa, os integrantes do Charlie não tinham qualquer noção de tempo a não ser a claridade do dia ou a escuridão da noite. Os minutos passavam como horas, as horas passavam como dias. No apertado ambiente em que Aiken se encontrava com os companheiros que vieram salvá-lo e acabaram também capturados, o russo tinha a mente tomada por vários pensamentos e lembranças, faces e palavras, prazeres e dores... Quando um som quebrou a monotonia da cadeia, o som de uma tranca... Era a porta do cárcere, aberta pelo lado de fora.

Todos olharam para fora com medo, tensão e uma ponta de esperança. Podia ser algum tipo de resgate. Mas não era. A figura de um dos combatentes de máscara de gás foi vista, armado com uma Uzi. E ele falou aos prisioneiros, voz abafada como a de todos os outros de seu tipo:

-- Três de vocês, venham comigo. O doutor quer vê-los.

Ao menos três deles poderiam deixar a cela, nem que fosse temporariamente, conhecer o local, conhecer o inimigo. Aiken já ia se levantando, quando foi contido por um gesto de Flag. Não era boa idéia, pois o eslavo estava cansado e fraco demais. Ofereceu-se em seu lugar, junto com MacQueen e Leon Kennedy, que levantaram quase por instinto. Seguiram até a porta, saíram e então os demais detentos tornaram a ser trancados, o forte baque da barreira de metal estremecendo seus corações. E lá fora, bem baixos, os passos do guarda e do trio de policiais podiam ser ouvidos se afastando, até que desapareceram por completo.

_**Continua...**_


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

**Visitando o doutor.**

Foram conduzidos pelo soldado mascarado por corredores estreitos, escuros e repletos de poças d´água, reafirmando a plena decadência daquela prisão. Flag tentava se conter: seria fácil dar cabo daquele carcereiro com suas próprias mãos, porém ainda não era o momento adequado. Ele e seus companheiros tinham de saber com quem estavam lidando, e aquela visita ao provável chefe das instalações prometia ser bastante elucidativa...

Subiram por um bloco de escadas de pedra. Depois cruzaram uma longa passagem iluminada por tochas acesas nas paredes dos dois lados. Estas últimas estavam cobertas de lodo, os três integrantes do Charlie sentindo suas mãos ficarem úmidas e pegajosas ao nelas se apoiarem para andar, já que as pernas ainda não estavam em perfeito estado. Caminharam por mais alguns corredores e ambientes, tudo envolto num terrível aspecto mórbido e abandonado, até que o guia parou diante de uma porta de ferro reforçada. O guarda deu duas rápidas batidas nela, e logo foi aberta por dentro. Todavia, o autor da ação não foi avistado pelos prisioneiros.

-- Entrem! – os policiais não tiveram certeza se a ordem, dada por uma voz sufocada, viera do combatente que os levara até ali ou de alguém ainda incógnito dentro da sala logo à frente.

O trio obedeceu, um pouco receoso. As botas ganharam o interior do novo recinto, os olhos de seus donos examinando com cautela tudo ali presente. Notaram primeiro a claridade: os raios de sol entravam por duas janelas com grades, uma em cada extremo do lugar, frente a frente, contribuindo para que as sombras fossem reduzidas ao máximo. Ainda sentiam-se angustiados por não saberem há quanto tempo estavam sendo mantidos ali.

Depois, o que lhes chamou a atenção foram as ricas estantes de livros: quatro ou cinco, repletas de obras agrupadas de acordo com o assunto tratado. Aproximando-se delas, MacQueen observou algumas das capas: havia desde clássicos da ciência política, como Maquiavel, Montesquieu, Rousseau e Stuart Mill, passando por grandes nomes da filosofia, entre os quais Platão, Santo Agostinho, Descartes, Kant e Nietzsche, até os principais autores de economia, como Smith, Ricardo, Marx e Keynes. Era um acervo impressionante, e a julgar pela conservação dos exemplares, o dono zelava mais por eles do que pela higiene daquele prédio.

Ao fundo da sala, junto a algumas correntes presas ao teto, havia uma escrivaninha de trabalho. Nela via-se um computador ligado, pilhas de papéis, mapas e livros abertos. Quem quer que fosse o comandante da prisão, andava bastante atarefado. A rústica cadeira de frente para o móvel, entretanto, encontrava-se vazia. Nisso, ouviram um baque metálico: o carcereiro havia fechado a porta, trancando-os naquele torpe escritório. A incerteza voltou a invadi-los.

-- Por que fomos trazidos até aqui? – perguntou Leon, vistoriando o ambiente em busca de uma outra saída. – Quem é o tal "doutor"?

-- Acho que não viemos aqui para uma consulta de rotina, seja quem for esse sujeito... – Flag chegou perto da mesa, analisando o que nela havia.

Folheando as anotações e relatos, entre os quais o que parecia se tratar de um diário, o capitão encontrou algo deveras intrigante: um mapa de Metro City, com marcas e setas que pareciam compor algum tipo de estratégia de invasão! Alarmado, Flag tomou a evidência em mãos para descobrir mais detalhes, quando a porta da sala voltou a se abrir de repente. E a figura que entrou foi a mais aterradora que viram desde o incidente nos arredores de Metro City meses antes...

O ser humano, se é que ainda podia ser chamado assim, vestia um jaleco de laboratório em frangalhos, algumas estranhas manchas esverdeadas podendo ser percebidas nas partes de sua pele exibidas pelos rasgos. Tinha também, além de calças e botas negras, uma máscara de gás tampando-lhe o rosto, da mesma forma que todos os outros indivíduos envolvidos nos últimos acontecimentos. Ele deu alguns passos, respiração abafada e assustadora, parando a uma certa distância dos surpreendidos hóspedes. O capitão largou o mapa sobre a mesa enquanto o sinistro anfitrião começava a falar, sua voz lembrando o sibilar de uma cobra contido por um recipiente apertado:

-- Mas que pena, então já encontraram os meus planos! Isso seria parte do meu diálogo com vocês, o clímax da conversa! Agora terei que reestruturar toda a minha argumentação... Que aborrecimento!

-- Quem é você? – bradou MacQueen.

-- Quando se refere a mim, meu caro, essa simples pergunta acarreta uma enorme variedade de respostas! – afirmou o medonho personagem, passando brevemente suas mãos enluvadas por uma das estantes de livros. – Isso depende de qual delas quer ouvir!

-- Que tal alguma que permita que nós identifiquemos você para podermos te levar preso assim que libertarmos nossos amigos? – propôs Flag.

-- Tal coisa não ocorrerá... – o criminoso sentou-se na cadeira, que rangeu. – Eu preciso de vocês, preciso do time Charlie. E agora que consegui trazê-los até aqui, cuidarei ao máximo para que não escapem de minhas mãos!

-- E o que pretende fazer conosco? – quis saber Kennedy, tentando esconder o intenso medo que sentia.

O doutor mascarado deu um suspiro, apoiou um dos braços esticados na mesa e respondeu:

-- Tudo começou no início deste ano, quando vocês enfrentaram um de meus discípulos...

-- Do que está falando? – David não compreendia.

-- O doutor Hideo Vegeta... Eis que a tragédia de um homem da ciência cheio de nobres ideais se repetiu com um de seus pupilos... A pesquisa realizada com plantas contendo uma substância capaz de curar o câncer, mas também um poderoso vírus de grandes capacidades de mutação em seus hospedeiros... A mim, ele transformou nisto. A Vegeta, no terrível "homem-planta" que foi derrotado pelos "bravos e valorosos" integrantes da equipe Charlie dos S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City!

Foi então que o capitão uniu os pontos: sim, ele sabia quem era aquele homem, ou melhor, quem ele havia sido!

-- Então você é o doutor Mário Petroni, antigo funcionário da Biocom, que desapareceu misteriosamente ano passado enquanto realizava experimentos com as mesmas plantas utilizadas por Vegeta! – concluiu ele.

-- Eu não me considero mais dono de tal nome, senhor Flag, porém pode usá-lo para referir-se a mim se preferir... – o cientista mutante murmurou.

-- Mas o que representamos para você? – inquiriu MacQueen. – Por que nos trouxe até aqui, usando ainda por cima um dos nossos como isca?

-- Minha transformação serviu para abrir meus olhos... – explicou o doutor, levantando-se da cadeira e circulando pelo recinto conforme falava. – Antes eu lutava para salvar a todo custo a humanidade de um de seus maiores males. Agora, porém, percebi que ela não tem mais salvação, constituindo um mal por si própria! Vejam por exemplo vocês, policiais de elite. O que são obrigados a encarar a cada novo dia de trabalho? Tragédias, atos brutais e hediondos. Acidentes, psicopatas, homens e mulheres que muitas vezes não dão o mínimo valor à vida de qualquer um de seus semelhantes. Leiam os jornais, meus caros. A cada alvorecer, nossa espécie se auto-extermina em guerras sem sentido nos quatro cantos do planeta. Se até a própria natureza já não consegue mais tolerar as agressões que recebe do gênero humano, quem sou eu para suportá-las?

-- E o que você quer fazer, exterminar todo mundo? – riu Flag. – Você não passa de mais um sujeito megalomaníaco que acha ser capaz de moldar a realidade por si só, de acordo com seus devaneios!

-- Não pretendo exterminar toda a espécie. É claro, muitos se colocarão contra mim e por isso não abrirei mão de esmagá-los. Porém não é meu objetivo. Senhores, o que eu pretendo é restaurar no mundo a ordem primordial, o "estado natural" em que vivíamos antes de nos organizarmos na chamada "sociedade". Infelizmente, dada a conjuntura global de hoje, isso seria impossível sem uma intervenção militar. Por isso, farei uma guerra para que não haja mais guerras. Uma última intervenção armada que levará todo o planeta a uma utopia de paz e igualdade, sob meu comando. Eu ensinarei o homem a controlar seus instintos, seu feroz ímpeto destrutivo, e então uma nova e definitiva forma de sociedade será por mim iniciada sobre os restos da antiga.

Cruzou os braços e prosseguiu, sendo ouvido com extrema atenção:

-- Para essa empreitada, no entanto, eu necessitaria de um exército forte. Um exército praticamente invencível. E poderia obtê-lo por meio da engenharia genética. Todavia, já faz algum tempo que me encontro no exílio, e precisava de recursos. Foi quando fui contatado por alguém que também desejava um batalhão de supersoldados. Assim, financiado pelo grupo em questão, iniciei aqui, junto com meu novo parceiro, o doutor Lee, a criação dessas forças armadas sobre-humanas, para depois delas tomar posse. O plano parecia perfeito, mas ainda existia um problema... Cobaias. Eu precisava de cobaias que fossem veteranas em combate, donas de incomparáveis habilidades em campo, e não os mendigos e andarilhos que estavam me enviando, e a partir dos quais fiz os primeiros combatentes... Eu precisava de vocês, time Charlie.

Fazia pleno sentido. O trio de policiais gelou, seus corações palpitando acelerados, ao mesmo tempo em que o doutor, depois de respirar fundo por baixo da máscara, continuou a explicar:

-- Eu tomei o primeiro contato com vocês pela mídia, quando do incidente envolvendo Hideo Vegeta. Depois foram inúmeros resgates, impedimento de assaltos, negociações... Todas operações de pleno sucesso. Resolvi fazer mais alguns testes para avaliá-los, enviando, com a ajuda do doutor Lee, alguns "desafios" para Metro City... Utilizei diplomatas porque seria mais fácil fazê-los viajar sem causar suspeitas... A invasão do hotel, o intruso na delegacia... Tudo se encaixa agora para vocês?

-- Desgraçado... – Leon cerrou os dentes.

-- Percebi assim que vocês são combatentes perfeitos, e com a devida manipulação de DNA, nada poderá detê-los em ação. Meu plano para trazer todos para cá, com o apoio do grupo que está me financiando, funcionou de modo perfeito. Mal sabem eles que nunca colocarão as mãos em minhas criações... Eu criarei um exército invencível... E vocês farão parte dele!

Silêncio total. Os membros do Charlie ainda não haviam assimilado completamente todas aquelas informações. Porém tinham conhecimento de que realmente poderiam se tornar ferramenta de um plano insano de escala mundial, e tinham, agora mais do que nunca, de fugir daquela repugnante prisão logo que tivessem oportunidade.

-- Por que invadir Metro City, em particular? – indagou o capitão, sobrancelhas franzidas.

-- É uma das maiores cidades do mundo, pulsa em vida e atividades... Conquistando-a em primeiro lugar, terei uma esplêndida base para coordenar meus movimentos seguintes mundo afora... Não pode negar que seria um centro de operações bem melhor que esta prisão fedorenta!

-- Eu me pergunto quem fede mais: a prisão ou você! – provocou Flag.

Em resposta, o médico-monstro bateu palmas com força, fazendo com que imediatamente a porta da sala tornasse a ser aberta. O mesmo carcereiro de antes surgiu, balançando sua Uzi com as mãos na direção do corredor. Era a ordem para que os prisioneiros o acompanhassem de volta à cela. Assim agiram, caminhando de volta enquanto o escritório era novamente fechado. MacQueen teve tempo de fitar o doutor mascarado uma última vez: preferiria morrer a servir no exército daquele lunático!

Naquele momento era certo, apenas, que o esquadrão S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City estava mesmo numa situação desesperadora.

_**Continua...**_


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

**Sistema antifugas.**

Flag, MacQueen e Kennedy foram jogados de volta à cela. Ao sentarem-se de novo sobre o chão frio, seus companheiros os olhavam curiosos, imaginando aonde teriam ido e o que havia acontecido durante esse tempo. O capitão suspirou, acomodado ao lado de Aiken. O russo indagou, quebrando o clima de suspense:

-- E então, estiveram na presença do carrasco?

-- É pior do que eu pensei, o sujeito é mesmo doido... – afirmou David.

-- Eu já tinha concluído isso há muito tempo, mesmo ele falando comigo apenas do outro lado da porta! Acredito que não há meio cabível de escaparmos desta jaula!

Aquela situação era o limite. Todos ali se continham ao máximo para não romperem em lágrimas, terem um ataque de nervos. Mas tinham de se controlar, pensar num jeito de sair dali... Como, como?

Na outra cela, os que antes ainda estavam desmaiados já haviam recuperado a consciência. Sentiam frio, dor, fome. Goldfield refletia a respeito de se encontrar no cárcere: muitos dos grandes escritores da humanidade já haviam passado por isso, sendo que durante esse período muitos deles redigiram suas obras-primas, mas ele não conseguia entender como. Tudo era horrível ali, nada lhe trazia inspiração. Se ao menos Silverhill estivesse ali também, viva... Ou então Copperplain... Quem sabe até algum novo amor que poderia viver se conseguisse escapar daquela prisão!

Rafael O'Brian, sentado num canto, não conseguia tirar os olhos da delegada Chun Li, por mais que disfarçasse, enquanto ela conversava com Fong Ling. Além de achá-la extremamente linda e forte, uma mulher de fibra, porém dotada de grande delicadeza, o infiltrador sentia uma vontade, um ímpeto cada vez maior, de protegê-la daquilo tudo. Para ele, Zang compunha o elemento que menos combinava com aquela cadeia imunda, ela era luz em meio às trevas, suavidade num mundo áspero, esperança para os condenados.

E o integrante do Charlie que mais se destacava entre os presos ali era William Hayter. Mesmo cansado, não o aparentava, circulando pela cela sem parar, inquieto, agitado, seu cérebro trabalhando incessantemente enquanto tentava elaborar um modo de fuga, aguardando uma mísera oportunidade... Vitória observava apreensiva os passos do namorado, desejando ter a capacidade de ler pensamentos... Talvez pudesse assim no mínimo acalmá-lo, pois não se sentia capaz, em seu estado, de fazer isso por palavras...

Lá fora ainda havia claridade, o dia parecia interminável. Os detentos, por incrível que possa parecer, desejavam que a noite chegasse logo, já que assim poderiam pegar no sono mais facilmente, além de não conseguirem, na escuridão, contemplar a miséria em que se encontravam.

Freelancer cuidava do ferimento a bala que Redferme sofrera durante o ataque no hotel. Fred Ernest e Helder Nietparusky teciam teorias sobre o motivo de terem sido capturados e levados para aquele local. Aos poucos, uma espécie de cotidiano mórbido, uma rotina macabra e infeliz, era estabelecida dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

Na sala de Petroni, este estava sentado diante de seu computador pessoal, verificando alguns dados e relatórios, quando a porta de ferro do recinto foi aberta. O mesmo soldado mascarado que antes escoltara o trio de prisioneiros até ali entrou, e mesmo todos os combatentes sob seu comando sendo iguais na aparência, o doutor sabia quem era cada um deles em particular.

-- O que deseja, Lúcio? – perguntou o cientista deformado, sem se virar.

-- O estoque de carne está no fim, mestre... Devo ou não ordenar que os predadores sejam alimentados?

-- Sem dúvida que deve. Distribua a refeição como de costume, e então peça que um dos pelotões vá até o campo caçar mais alguns animais com o intuito de renovar o estoque. Nossos predadores não podem ficar sem alimento. Eles compõem nosso eficaz sistema antifugas!

-- Sim mestre!

O subordinado se retirou, deixando o superior mais uma vez sozinho com seu trabalho. Este o absorvia quase por completo, mas era por uma sábia causa. A causa mais sábia pela qual alguém já lutara.

Hayter não agüentava mais. Ficar preso ali era terrível, sem poder agir, sem poder fazer nada pelos companheiros! Atordoado, o franco-atirador viu-se de súbito chutando as paredes, tomado pela raiva. Vitória ia se levantando para confortá-lo, preocupada com o amado, quando algo inesperado aconteceu... Quando uma de suas botas atingiu com força um dos blocos de concreto na parede onde se encontrava a porta, na altura do chão, ele se moveu um pouco para frente...

Ao menos uma ponta de esperança! Aquela prisão era tão velha e mal-cuidada que aos poucos estava se desmanchando! E se havia um bloco solto, poderia muito bem não ser o único! Era uma possível maneira de fugirem dali...

Tendo também presenciado o ocorrido, "Leadership" levantou-se e foi averiguar o local onde houvera a sutil mudança. Tateou os outros blocos ao redor, coçou o queixo enquanto analisava a situação... Até que ficou novamente de pé e, mordendo os lábios, deu mais alguns chutes na parte danificada da parede. Mais dois tijolos foram empurrados na direção do corredor, liberando agora uma passagem pela qual uma pessoa pequena poderia se esgueirar sem problemas.

-- Bem, aí está! – disse Rafael. – Quem se oferece?

Uma empreitada sem dúvida arriscada, porém não existia outro meio. Alguém teria de tentar salvar todos os outros. Os prisioneiros se entreolharam, o sentimento que os dominava transitando entre a dúvida, a ansiedade e o temor. Até que a namorada de William se apresentou, disposta a acabar logo com tudo aquilo e, acima de tudo, encontrar seu pai:

-- Eu vou!

Isso não agradou Hayter. Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer enquanto sua amada estivesse lá fora. Todavia, sabia que não poderia impedi-la. Vitória era muito determinada, e além do mais, ela sabia se cuidar sozinha.

O'Brian assentiu, abrindo caminho enquanto a russa caminhava até o buraco. Deitou-se sobre o chão gelado, fez uma careta e começou a arrastar-se através da passagem. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, porém mesmo assim pôde chegar rapidamente ao corredor. Ergueu-se gemendo, levando uma das mãos às costas. O local era pouco iluminado, as sombras enchendo-a de temor. Viu a porta da cela onde estava trancafiada até há pouco, e outra logo ao lado. Mais de seus colegas provavelmente se encontravam dentro dela.

Sem pestanejar, correu até a segunda superfície metálica, dando nela algumas batidas. Logo percebendo que isso não bastaria, já que seus amigos poderiam pensar se tratar de um carcereiro ou algum outro dos raptores, falou, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse ao mesmo tempo alta e discreta:

-- Pessoal, sou eu, a Vitória!

Dentro da cela, Aiken quase chegou a esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir a filha. Mas infelizmente ainda não se recuperara a ponto de expressar fisicamente seu contentamento. Levantou-se do chão com dificuldade, auxiliado pelos companheiros, enquanto andava trôpego até a porta. Todos os demais haviam ficado esperançosos. Ao que tudo indicava, estavam prestes a deixar aquele cárcere desumano!

-- Filha, é você? – quis confirmar o ex-agente da KGB, cabeça encostada à barreira de ferro que o separava da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

-- Sim, pai, sou eu! – respondeu ela do outro lado, chorosa, já que finalmente voltava a escutar a voz paterna. – Vou tirá-los aí de dentro... Só preciso encontrar uma maneira de abrir estas portas!

-- Parada onde está! – bradou um outro alguém atrás da moça.

Ela não se moveu, sentindo o frio cano da Uzi em sua nuca. Fora rendida por um dos guardas, que respirava devagar por baixo de sua máscara horrenda. Será que todos aqueles soldados tinham problemas pulmonares, ou pretendiam apenas se proteger o tempo todo de eventuais perigos biológicos? De um jeito ou de outro, a russa, sem medo de morrer, girou o corpo, agarrou o braço do inimigo que segurava a arma e quebrou-o sem piedade. Ele disparou tarde demais, pois perdera a mira e a rajada atingiu o chão. Atordoado, foi segurado de novo pela oponente, que, contendo suas tentativas de soltar-se, quebrou-lhe o pescoço com facilidade.

O cadáver tombou pesadamente, a jovem examinando o que trazia no uniforme. Além de adquirir a submetralhadora do morto e alguns pentes de munição, descobriu um molho de chaves num dos bolsos. Mais simples do que praticar tiro com alvos estáticos.

Depois de testar brevemente as chaves nas trancas, Vitória conseguiu abrir as duas celas. Os detentos saíram e se reencontraram aliviados no corredor. Todos estavam bem afinal, apesar das condições lastimáveis às quais haviam sido expostos. Redferme e Flag rapidamente fizeram um reconhecimento dos integrantes, e encontraram um problema... Onde diabos estava Logan Devendeer?

-- Ele não está em nenhuma das celas! – concluiu Raphael Redfield, que a pedido dos amigos inspecionara os dois cárceres mais uma vez.

-- Então o que houve com ele? – exclamou Adam, indignado. – Será que...

-- Sim, é possível... – falou Fred Ernest, cabisbaixo. – Ele pode ter morrido no hotel, ou a caminho daqui... Segundo o que Hayter nos disse, o Logan havia sido baleado gravemente antes de apagarmos!

Todos, involuntariamente, fizeram algo como um minuto de silêncio fúnebre pelo colega, porém não era bem isso. Na verdade eles sentiam medo. Muito medo. A escuridão do corredor atemorizava seus corações. Falcon deu alguns passos na direção de um facho de raios solares que penetrava por uma janela gradeada, esperando que aquela luz lhe fornecesse um pouco mais de coragem.

-- E você, quem é? – perguntou Leon a Chun Li.

-- Não é uma história para ser narrada neste momento, não podemos perder um segundo sequer! – replicou a delegada, fitando ao redor.

Ficaram calados, pensando no que fazer. Precisavam de mais armas, já que apenas Vitória tinha uma. Ao menos estavam todos juntos e poderiam resistir satisfatoriamente aos vigias que já deviam estar a caminho... Bem, acontece que não era o tipo de vigias que eles esperavam encontrar...

-- Que som é esse? – indagou Freelancer, apreensiva.

Pareciam... Gemidos. Ecos de agonia. Foram acompanhados de um cheiro terrível, um odor podre... Carne decomposta. E então passos, mas não passos comuns, e sim como os de alguém caindo aos pedaços... Até que surgiram os vultos, homens e mulheres que avançavam lentamente, braços esticados como os de sonâmbulos que jamais acordariam... Vestes rasgadas, semblantes totalmente desfigurados, seus interiores pútridos expostos aos assustados observadores. Zumbis. Os bons e velhos zumbis, cercando-os pelos dois lados do corredor.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

**Enfrentando os predadores.**

Vitória abriu fogo contra um dos mortos-vivos, as balas rompendo sua carne podre e liberando esguichos de sangue coagulado. O som dos tiros pareceu atiçar as criaturas, que avançaram contra os prisioneiros com maior voracidade. Estes notaram que os zumbis usavam uniformes em frangalhos de faxineiros, guardas... Alguns até traziam junto aos corpos mutilados fardas do Exército chinês. Concluíram com isso que aqueles monstros um dia haviam sido funcionários da prisão, transformados pelo vil doutor Petroni em bestas canibais depois de ele ter tomado o lugar.

-- O que diabos nós vamos fazer? – berrou Hayter, fitando desconsolado a face decomposta de cada um dos oponentes.

Chun Li tomou a frente do grupo, encarando os inimigos de um dos lados do corredor. Pareceu se concentrar por um momento, acumulando coragem e energia. Rafael continuava a observá-la com atenção, e deduziu que ela estava prestes a fazer algo que impressionaria todo o grupo... Aquela chinesa era mesmo uma mulher de encantos e habilidades praticamente ilimitados.

Abrindo espaço, a delegada Zang deu alguns poucos passos na direção dos mortos-vivos e saltou... Em seguida, para espanto de todos, ela, com uma agilidade fantástica, virou de ponta-cabeça no ar e seu corpo começou a girar sobre o tronco, suas pernas bem abertas e esticadas realizando um movimento similar ao das hélices de um helicóptero. Dessa maneira deslocou-se cerca de cinco metros adiante sem encostar-se ao chão, seus pés arrancando as cabeças dos zumbis ao redor como se fossem lâminas, enquanto gritava:

-- Spinning Bird Kick!

Os membros do Charlie presenciaram estupefatos a ação de Chun Li, que atravessara o bando de criaturas intacta. Decapitara boa parte delas, e as que não foram eliminadas acabaram caindo sentadas ou deitadas pelo chão, e levariam alguns instantes até se recuperarem. O caminho estava aberto, ao menos numa das direções da passagem. Todos sem pestanejar correram dali, deixando para trás os outros famintos predadores, que por muito pouco não conseguiram subjugar as presas...

-- Como você fez aquilo? – indagou O'Brian a Zang enquanto fugiam.

-- Bem, na verdade eu não achava que seria capaz de realizar algo assim novamente, já que faz muito tempo desde que deixei de ser uma lutadora de rua... – afirmou a chinesa, um tanto encabulada. – Mas é tudo uma questão de treino e concentração!

Lutadores de rua... Rafael ouvira algo a respeito durante seus tempos de CIA: _experts_ em diversos tipos de artes marciais que vagavam pelo mundo em busca de outros para confrontar, seja por razões pessoais ou simplesmente para aprimorar suas técnicas. Contudo, até onde sabia, esses indivíduos haviam saído de cena quando do fim da organização criminosa "Shadow Law", que possuíra ramificações em todo o planeta e diversas vezes tentara incorporar tais lutadores ao seu exército. Esses mestres do combate corpo-a-corpo então se desvincularam do passado, adotando vidas normais dentro da sociedade... Chun Li Zang, agora chefe de polícia de Hong Kong, era uma dessas pessoas.

-- Temos de encontrar uma saída! – exclamou Redferme, inspecionando uma curva do corredor. – Este local parece um labirinto!

Nem mesmo os três integrantes que antes haviam deixado a cela para visitar Petroni conheciam aquela área do prédio, já que o carcereiro os conduzira pelo caminho que estava agora bloqueado pelo resto dos zumbis. Logo encontraram um bloco de escadas, pelo qual subiram apressadamente. Atrás deles, os altos gemidos e grunhidos dos mortos-vivos podiam ser ouvidos: estavam no encalço dos fugitivos.

Chegando ao andar superior, logo no início do primeiro corredor que encontraram havia uma grande porta de metal reforçado numa das paredes lodosas, sem meio aparente de ser aberta. Parando por um momento na frente da misteriosa entrada, Raphael Redfield perguntou-se em voz alta:

-- O que será que pode haver aí atrás?

-- Seja o que for, eu não faço questão de descobrir! – riu Falcon, correndo junto com os colegas.

O segundo piloto do Charlie, apesar de muito intrigado com aquilo, voltou a acompanhar os demais. Passaram por mais celas trancadas, pensando que talvez dentro delas pudesse haver mais cativos do insano cientista que os capturara... Mais almas presas dentro daquele pesadelo. Fong Ling parou diante de uma das portas, olhando através da pequena abertura gradeada para o interior do cárcere, verificando se existiam mesmo outras pessoas ali na mesma situação...

Quando de repente um rosto repleto de feridas, pus e sangue surgiu diante da chinesa, exibindo os dentes afiados enquanto agarrava as barras de ferro, tentando arrancá-las com as mãos descarnadas. Fong recuou de imediato, horrorizada. Mais um zumbi... E provavelmente um dia fora também um prisioneiro. Ela e os amigos precisavam escapar dali... Não podiam acabar tendo o mesmo destino daquele pobre homem.

Um helicóptero Black Hawk se deslocava pelo céu vespertino, cruzando as terras do norte chinês. Trazia em seu interior apenas Slaughter, que o pilotava, Sniper Nemesis e a agente Maya. Estes dois últimos terminavam de preparar suas armas e equipamentos, o italiano admirando a Magnum prateada da jovem enquanto ela a carregava com munição, quando aquele que guiava a aeronave exclamou:

-- Eu ainda não acredito que ninguém mais quis vir conosco... Todos os mercenários daquela maldita base são uns covardes!

-- Depois daqueles bichinhos que enfrentamos no subsolo da clínica em Hong Kong, não fico admirado... – afirmou Sniper, pendurando algumas granadas junto ao colete.

-- Parece que estamos nos aproximando da prisão da qual Marie falou...

O ex-mafioso e a moça se aproximaram das janelas do helicóptero para olhar. A britânica tinha quase certeza: era mesmo aquele o lugar. Mais ao fundo, a Grande Muralha se desenhava bela e imponente: um monumento certamente grandioso. Voltou-se então para os companheiros e disse:

-- É aqui mesmo, podemos pousar!

-- Primeiro eu quero dar uma olhada no local mais de perto... – falou Slaughter.

-- Será que é seguro? – inquiriu o ex-mafioso, entrando na cabine.

-- Eu realmente não sinto nenhuma ameaça lá embaixo... O prédio está acabado, daqui de cima já dá para perceber... Se houver mesmo alguma coisa, deve estar no subterrâneo! Desconfio da existência de algum elevador de acesso...

-- Se você diz...

Mesmo Slaughter não sendo nenhum especialista em estratégia ou defesas, Sniper confiava em seu julgamento. Afinal, ele já participara de inúmeras missões arriscadas e saíra com vida. Assim o Black Hawk diminuiu de altitude e aproximou-se da prisão, uma construção cinza e morta...

Era dividida em quatro blocos dispostos em quadrado, com um pátio interno no centro. Cada um deles possuía cerca de quatro andares, sem contar os prováveis subsolos. Havia rachaduras por toda a estrutura, além de sinais de incêndio e desabamento aqui e ali. Apesar de render um ótimo esconderijo, não era um bom local para desenvolver determinados tipos de atividades, principalmente envolvendo pesquisas biogenéticas. O piloto parecia mesmo ter razão: as instalações mais importantes deviam se encontrar ocultas debaixo daquele morto-vivo de concreto.

O helicóptero sobrevoou a prisão... Tudo aparentemente quieto, vazio... Slaughter notou tarde demais um sujeito de pé no terraço de um dos blocos, uniforme preto, segurando algo que apontava para cima. Era um... Lança-foguetes!

-- Merda! – praguejou o mercenário.

-- Que houve? – gritou Nemesis, assustado.

-- Aconteça o que acontecer, se segurem!

O míssil foi disparado na direção da aeronave, atingindo-a em cheio na parte de trás. A explosão consumiu a hélice traseira e boa parte da cauda, tudo se perdendo em meio à violência das chamas. O Black Hawk passou a decair em altitude vertiginosamente, a caminho de se espatifar contra o telhado ou paredes da prisão... Em seu interior, todos temiam imensamente por suas vidas, agarrados ao que podiam... Num dado momento, uma barra de ferro se desprendeu de algum lugar, ferindo Sniper Nemesis no braço esquerdo... O helicóptero girou, zuniu... E segundos depois tudo era barulho, destruição e poeira...

O time Charlie corria desesperadamente por outro corredor, os zumbis quase os alcançando. Era incrível como alguns deles conseguiam atingir incrível velocidade com as pernas, mesmo estas estando podres e tortas. Nisso, os policiais chegaram ao final da passagem... Só para descobrirem que ela não tinha saída!

-- Droga! – berrou Leon.

Novamente encurralados pelas criaturas famintas, os fugitivos se prepararam para o pior. A Uzi de Vitória ficara sem balas: nem ela podia mais fazer algo pelos colegas. Estavam em tal momento angustiante quando, sem mais nem menos, houve um estrondo bem atrás do grupo...

Seguiu-se uma série de sons de metal sendo retorcido e paredes desmoronando. Tudo foi imerso numa intensa nuvem de poeira, parte do teto também entrando em colapso. Os prisioneiros instintivamente se jogaram no chão, protegendo-se do que quer que fosse aquilo. Aos gemidos, alguns zumbis foram esmagados por tijolos e vigas que caíam, outros sendo ceifados pelo que pareciam ser hélices... Quando a destruição pareceu cessar, Goldfield, depois de rastejar por alguns instantes, levantou-se vagarosamente do piso, olhando em volta sem entender nada. Virando-se para trás, deu de cara com a carcaça de um helicóptero, que por algum motivo invadira o corredor, abrindo um grande rombo na estrutura do prédio.

-- Mas o que...

Perguntas pipocavam em sua mente, até que ouviu um repentino ruído gutural atrás de si. Demorara demais para perceber a aproximação do inimigo: um zumbi o agarrou com força por um dos ombros, aproximando sua boca pútrida do pescoço do hacker, visando arrancar dele um belo naco de carne... Pego totalmente de surpresa, Goldfield não via nem como reagir, até que um forte disparo ecoou pelo local...

E a cabeça do morto-vivo, logo depois, não mais existia...

O cadáver definitivamente morto veio ao chão rapidamente, seu braço ainda segurando o ombro da presa por mais alguns instantes de forma sinistra, antes de finalmente se soltar. E, voltando-se na direção de onde viera o tiro, o técnico em informática viu uma bela jovem de cabelos rubros, corpo lindíssimo e olhos verdes simplesmente hipnotizadores, que, com algumas escoriações pela face, ainda apontava uma Magnum prateada para onde antes estivera o monstro a ameaçar o rapaz.

-- Vo-você... – balbuciou ele, confuso e impressionado, principalmente em relação à sua desconhecida salvadora. – Quem é...

Não teve tempo de terminar, e a jovem também não teria tempo de responder: um coral de gemidos se fez ouvir, os mortos-vivos que estavam caídos tornando a se levantar... E a luta pela sobrevivência recomeçou.

_**Continua...**_


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

**Dr. Kian Lee.**

Os outros membros da equipe Charlie também foram se reerguendo, apreensivos com os zumbis ainda ativos. Goldfield, que ainda permanecia imóvel, concluiu que a jovem ruiva que o salvara saíra de dentro do que restara do helicóptero, assim como outros dois indivíduos que surgiram nesse momento, os quais, mesmo estando feridos e sujos, apontavam suas armas para a horda de mortos-vivos.

-- Abaixem-se! – bradou um deles, com um ferimento no braço, sotaque italiano e uma espingarda Benelli calibre 12 em mãos.

Quem estava no caminho do combatente obedeceu, e o disparo da arma fez com que dois canibais decompostos simplesmente tivessem seus corpos explodidos da cintura para cima. Suas pernas continuaram andando sem rumo por dois ou três segundos antes de também caírem inertes.

O outro sujeito, munido de uma Magnum assim como a moça, apontou para um outro zumbi e rapidamente liquidou-o com uma bala no tórax. Sua colega também voltou a apertar o gatilho, tirando de ação mais três dos monstros, que tombaram com gemidos que pareciam de frustração. Vendo-a agir, Goldfield apenas a achava mais admirável e perfeita... Sua mira era infalível, seus reflexos, impecáveis. Devia ter treinado por muitos anos para chegar àquela maestria.

-- Mas vocês são... – murmurou Flag, só então reconhecendo os dois homens do trio recém-chegado. – Sniper Nemesis e Slaughter! Nos conhecemos há alguns meses! O que fazem aqui?

-- Eu é que pergunto! – sorriu o ex-mafioso. – Acredite, nossa surpresa é igualmente grande por reencontrar vocês justamente aqui! E, quanto ao que viemos fazer... Acho que nossa prioridade agora é salvar a pele do time Charlie, não?

-- Também é uma surpresa para mim vê-lo aqui, tenha certeza disso! – exclamou Chun Li, aproximando-se.

-- Delegada Zang! Mas... Minha nossa, que mundo pequeno!

-- Menor ainda para nós e esses zumbis podermos dividi-lo... – murmurou Fred Ernest.

Os tiros prosseguiam, os predadores de Petroni sendo massacrados. O número deles diminuiu drasticamente, até que o último foi aniquilado por Maya com dois disparos: um destruiu-lhe um dos braços e o outro seu pescoço. Enquanto o corpo pútrido caía inativo, todos respiraram de alívio, aos poucos assimilando a situação, já que tudo transcorrera absurdamente rápido. Percebendo a presença de Aiken Frost ali, sentado junto a uma parede no ápice da exaustão, Slaughter brincou:

-- Andrei, você por aqui! Já esteve bem melhor, hem?

-- Ao menos eu tenho como ficar pior, camarada... – riu o russo, cuspindo no chão. – Você não!

Nisso, Goldfield terminou de recobrar-se e, tomando coragem, aproximou-se de Marie Anne, que re-carregava a arma. Totalmente fascinado pela britânica, ele agradeceu timidamente:

-- Muito obrigado por ter me salvado daquele zumbi... Foi um belo tiro!

-- Acho que fui como Apolo, não? – sorriu a encantadora agente, referindo-se ao deus da mitologia grega que era bom com um arco e uma flecha. – Uma seta certeira!

-- Como se chama?

-- Sou Marie, mas pode me chamar de Maya! E você?

-- Meu nome é Jason, porém me chame de Gold.

Sniper Nemesis colocou mais balaços em sua espingarda e, olhando para os desgastados prisioneiros, que mesmo assim seriam capazes de tudo para sair daquele soturno lugar, falou depois de engatilhar a arma:

-- Nós viemos aqui para investigar, e agora teremos de escapar junto com vocês. Mas seria bom antes darmos uma averiguada nesta pocilga!

-- O que vieram procurar aqui? – perguntou a doutora Kasty.

-- Um médico geneticista, o doutor Kian Lee – replicou Slaughter. – Segundo a agente Maya, ele está envolvido até o pescoço numa das maiores conspirações dos últimos tempos!

-- Kian Lee... – Flag repetiu o nome em voz baixa, tentando se lembrar. – Doutor Lee... Sim, o homem responsável por esta prisão mencionou esse cara quando quis nos ver na sala dele. Mas disse que ele é apenas seu parceiro, e pelo que pudemos perceber, não é esse tal Lee quem está por trás de tudo!

-- Qual o nome do indivíduo que está no comando aqui? – indagou Sniper.

-- Petroni, doutor Mário Petroni! – respondeu Leon. – E nós não vimos o doutor Lee!

-- Agora não consigo me lembrar desse nome, mas iremos investigar... – disse Maya, mãos na cintura.

Kian Lee, Mário Petroni... Esses dois nomes estavam na lista que o falecido Igor Viennikov entregara a Aiken Frost antes de morrer, porém o pai de Vitória perdera o papel durante sua captura e não conseguia se lembrar dos demais nomes. Se ele ao menos os ouvisse serem pronunciados mais uma vez, talvez...

-- Esperem... – pediu MacQueen, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. – O Petroni nos disse que há um determinado grupo financiando-o, e revelou que até pretende passá-los para trás num dado momento... Terá algo a ver com a conspiração à qual vocês se referiram?

-- É provável, no entanto não temos tempo para debater tudo agora! – afirmou o homem a serviço da Interpol. – Poderemos montar o quebra-cabeças mais tarde. No momento, o que precisamos fazer é procurar evidências e dar o fora deste lugar!

-- Concordo – assentiu Redferme. – Vamos, antes que tenhamos mais surpresas desagradáveis!

Era a atitude mais sensata, sem dúvida. Slaughter retirou uma pistola reserva de seu uniforme, calibre 45, e jogou-a para o major. Este a apanhou no ar, engatilhando-a. Assim todos desapareceram pelo corredor, buscando respostas, esclarecimentos e, acima de tudo, uma saída daquele grotesco palácio de horrores.

A porta da sala de Petroni foi aberta com violência, um dos guardas de máscara de gás entrando bem apressado. Era Lúcio novamente, que viera reportar ao mestre. O superior ainda estava em sua escrivaninha, e não se virou para o comandado. Fazendo marcas em alguns mapas e plantas, ele ouviu o soldado falar:

-- Mestre... Os predadores foram totalmente vencidos! O primeiro nível de nosso sistema antifugas foi transposto!

Os predadores... Quando decidira que adotaria aquela antiga prisão política chinesa como base provisória de operações, Petroni se deparara com um problema: ainda havia algumas pessoas trabalhando ali, entre funcionários do governo e militares, mesmo não existindo mais detentos desde o final da década de 1980. Apesar do prédio estar caindo aos pedaços, o Partido Comunista devia ter pensado da mesma forma que o cientista deformado, guardando aquelas instalações para algum eventual uso futuro... Provavelmente um uso que devesse ficar afastado de vistas alheias.

Porém o doutor utilizou sua perspicácia para dar conta da situação... Ao invés de simplesmente matar quem estivesse ali, contaminou o suprimento de água com uma das amostras do T-Virus que conseguira no mercado negro. Em poucos dias todos ali haviam se transformado em mortos-vivos canibais, os quais confinou em diversas das celas da prisão... Assim, poderia empregar sentinelas carniceiros caso alguma de suas cobaias tentasse escapar... Um sistema eficiente e interessante, pelo menos ao seu ver.

Todavia, os predadores não foram suficientes naquele caso. E ele já esperava por isso. Simples zumbis não seriam o bastante para conter os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City. Se eles houvessem sucumbido, então todos os seus testes com eles até ali de nada teriam valido. Os integrantes do Charlie eram soldados perfeitos, e por isso ele teria de aumentar o nível de dificuldade. Seria uma experiência... Estimulante.

-- Não se preocupe – respondeu ele a Lúcio, sempre calmo. – Deixe a cargo do doutor Lee.

O assistente estremeceu, e Petroni percebeu isso mesmo sem estar olhando-o. Após permanecer calado durante alguns instantes, o primeiro fez questão de confirmar a ordem de seu mestre:

-- O doutor Lee? O senhor tem certeza?

-- Lúcio, depois que o nosso prezado doutor Lee cumpriu as tarefas que eu lhe pedi, não vi mais nada em que ele pudesse ser útil. Pensei até em livrar-me dele, porém acabei encontrando uma alternativa a isso. É chegado o momento de descobrir se fui sábio ou não nessa decisão. Deixe o doutor Lee trabalhar.

-- Sim, mestre.

O guarda retirou-se, a porta da sala sendo fechada novamente.

_Suas amarras foram soltas... Ele pôde mover os braços e pernas até então presos..._

_Um som... Algo pesado sendo erguido... E então luz. Ela afetou seus sentidos, pois não tinha contato com ela já há certo tempo... Soltou um leve grunhido, a pesada porta que o prendia terminando de ser aberta..._

_Estava livre. Ele poderia sair. Levantou-se devagar, procurando sentir todas as partes de seu corpo. Certificou-se de que todas respondiam ao comando de seu cérebro. Então, ainda afetado pela repentina claridade, ele deu um passo... Depois outro... E mais outro..._

_Deixou seu confinamento._

_Em sua cabeça havia intentos fixos... Eliminar alvos... Destruir humanos... Seus semelhantes... Ele ainda era semelhante a eles?_

_Não importava... Ele tinha de perseguir, matar, desmembrar... Tinha de... Caçar!_

O time Charlie, mais o trio que chegara no Black Hawk caído, haviam subido por mais um bloco de escadas, atingindo novo corredor. Cautelosos, aqueles que estavam armados seguiam à frente, temendo a aparição de mais algum zumbi ou algo pior. Foi quando avistaram um vulto no final da passagem, aproximando-se bem devagar. Era uma forma humana, mas não se movia como um morto-vivo... Apesar de seu andar ser estranho, não seguia o padrão de tais inimigos.

-- Hei, você! – Slaughter tentou estabelecer contato.

O ser não respondeu, o que aumentou as suspeitas do grupo. A criatura incógnita se aproximou mais, sendo logo revelada pelos raios de sol de uma janela... E talvez o astro-rei tivesse se envergonhado de deixar à mostra um organismo tão torpe, tão asqueroso. Assim como as poças d'água no chão, que refletiam sua horrível figura. As bocas dos fugitivos se abriram, gotas de terror escorrendo por suas peles...

Era um homem, ou ao menos fora um dia. Nu, porém o órgão sexual havia sido removido. Tinha várias feridas pelo corpo, verdadeiros buracos, os ossos estando à mostra em alguns. Carne podre. Seus olhos eram inumanos, as pupilas tendo desaparecido em meio a um todo cinzento. Mesmo o rosto estando extremamente desfigurado, repleto de cicatrizes e marcas de costura, podia-se identificar nele traços orientais. Presas a seus pulsos, viram compridas e enferrujadas correntes, levando a crer que aquele mutante antes estivera preso em algum lugar da construção... Raphael Redfield de imediato se recordou da misteriosa porta que encontrara antes. Aquela coisa devia ser o brinquedo especial de Petroni...

Sniper Nemesis não esperou: apontou a Benelli e atirou. Os projéteis perfuraram os músculos do monstro, fazendo vazar um pouco de sangue viscoso... Mas na verdade serviram apenas para irritá-lo. Soltou um berro descomunal, remetendo a uma besta apocalíptica ou um demônio saído das mais obscuras profundezas do inferno. E com isso, passou a correr na direção dos prisioneiros, tomando-os como alvos.

-- E agora? – Freelancer se desesperou ainda mais.

As Magnums agiram, assim como a pistola que fora cedida a Redferme. Nem as balas de grosso calibre conseguiam causar dano no novo oponente. Seria inútil ficar ali tentando vencê-lo com aquelas armas: a situação exigia uma retirada, urgente.

-- Corram! – gritou Flag.

Recuaram pelo corredor, regressando às escadas. A criatura perseguia-os, programada para matar, varrer da face da Terra aqueles que tentavam escapar de sua fúria. Urrando de forma medonha, viu surgirem em sua mão direita três enormes e afiadas garras feitas de osso, como se acionadas por seu instinto assassino. Sentiu intensa dor com o processo, porém aquele recurso seria útil na caçada...

_Não podia parar, não podia parar..._

_Nota__: Os personagens Sniper Nemesis e Slaughter se encontraram antes com o Charlie Team na fic "Charlie Team – By Aiken Frost", que se passa entre as minhas duas histórias com a equipe._

_**Continua...**_


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

**Batalha sangrenta.**

Eles continuavam correndo. Era o que mais faziam desde que haviam deixado suas celas.

Aquela coisa inumana continuava a persegui-los, implacável, horrenda. Seus pés doíam; aliás, não somente os pés, mas seus corpos inteiros. Estavam cansados de fugir e se continuassem com aquela estratégia logo seriam eliminados. Seria necessário enfrentar o monstro.

Sniper Nemesis, Slaughter e Maya estavam particularmente consternados. Lembraram-se dos mutantes que haviam enfrentado em Hong Kong, na clínica do doutor Lee, e desejaram muito que aquela coisa arrastando correntes não tivesse pele invulnerável como a deles. Apenas o som do metal batendo contra o chão de pedra fazia gelar até o tutano de seus ossos.

-- Al-alguma coisa... – balbuciou Redferme aflito enquanto corria. – Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-- Concordo, mas o quê? – exclamou Hayter, no auge do desespero. – Aquela aberração pode nos moer em poucos segundos!

Para piorar a situação, o grupo percebeu que o corredor chegava ao fim, terminando numa sala escura e mal-cheirosa – mais do que o resto do lugar – que aparentava ser um depósito ou outro ambiente de função parecida, devido aos vários barris e caixas dispostos por quase toda parte. A pouca luz solar a penetrar o interior vinha através de pequenas frestas no teto repleto de lodo.

Não havia mais meio de voltar atrás: aquele local seria palco da batalha que travariam contra seu perseguidor. Uma batalha sangrenta.

Os integrantes do Charlie se espalharam pelo recinto, buscando refúgio onde podiam. Armas apoiadas nos recipientes, olhos atentos sem piscar, rostos banhados em suor, todos tinham suas atenções fixas na entrada. E nela logo surgiu o mutante, fitando ao redor como um cão de caça farejando sua presa, cabeça levemente inclinada para frente. Em seguida, erguendo os braços com as correntes, soltou um urro alto e marcante, como se dissesse às suas vítimas que a hora delas havia chegado.

-- Fogo! – bradou Flag.

Os membros armados obedeceram, uma ensurdecedora tempestade de balas recaindo sobre a criatura. Ela tampou o tórax com os braços, soltando alguns grunhidos conforme recebia os tiros. Esguichava sangue, pequenos ferimentos eram abertos... Mas não afetavam-na. Simplesmente não caía, recuava ou ao menos estremecia.

Os pentes de munição se esgotaram, fumaça saindo dos canos. Os olhos de todos continuavam voltados para o monstro... O qual, abrindo novamente os braços, revelou que o dano mínimo que sofrera era imediatamente regenerado, as feridas se fechando numa velocidade incrível, como por mágica.

-- Estamos perdidos! – murmurou Raphael Redfield.

Vitória, que conseguira mais balas para sua Uzi, cerrou os dentes e, sem poder ser contida pelo pai ou o namorado, avançou na direção do inimigo, metralhando sua face deformada. Ainda mais irritada, a aberração tentou socar a russa com seus braços, errando todos os golpes, já que ela conseguia se esquivar rapidamente. A munição logo se esgotou outra vez, e o oponente estava longe de ser derrotado.

-- Amor, que está fazendo? – exclamou Hayter, apavorado. – Saia já daí!

-- Essa coisa... – murmurou a russa, dentes cerrados e um grande ímpeto, unido ao ódio, dominando sua mente. – Essa coisa não irá nos aniquilar!

Tudo a seguir aconteceu muito rápido. William empurrou a namorada para longe do monstro, ficando sozinho a poucos centímetros deste. Com raiva, desferiu vários socos contra o tórax do mutante, mas se nem balas surtiam efeito contra aquela coisa, punhos tampouco a afetariam. Um momento longo de muita apreensão e medo englobou a todos, os quais, por mais que quisessem, não conseguiam tirar os olhos da cena. E, num mero piscar temeroso de olhos, as afiadas e perfurantes garras de osso da aberração agiram.

Hayter abriu a boca, tanto devido ao susto quanto à súbita e dilacerante dor. Fora atravessado no abdômen pelo ataque do inimigo, as pontas ósseas saindo do outro lado do corpo do franco-atirador, seu traje rasgado sendo rapidamente tingido pelo sangue. Vitória começou a berrar, mas o amado não ouviu seus clamores. O mundo para ele tornou-se um demorado filme em câmera-lenta, a voz da jovem eslava tornando-se grave e disforme. Ela era segurada por Goldfield e Leon, impedindo que se aproximasse da criatura e acabasse tendo o mesmo destino de William... Será que aquele era mesmo seu fim? Todos custavam a acreditar em circunstâncias tão atrozes.

As garras se retraíram num som baixo, o corpo moribundo de Hayter caindo de costas no chão frio. Tinha leves espasmos na região atingida, sangue vertendo-lhe agora pelos lábios também. Com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam, voltou de leve o rosto na direção da namorada... E sorriu. Antes ele do que ela. Estava satisfeito com o rumo dos eventos: dos males o menor.

-- William! – gritou Vitória, inconsolável.

Mas ele repousaria em paz. Sua partida traria muito sofrimento e inconformismo, mas inegavelmente seria o melhor, para todos. Morrera lutando. Só isso já o consolava imensamente.

Ainda com um traço sorridente na face pálida, William Hayter fechou os olhos para sempre, cabeça voltada para o teto.

-- Não... – suspirou Fong Ling, chorosa.

-- Oh, minha nossa... – Freelancer tampou o rosto com as mãos raladas.

-- Lá se vai mais um valoroso membro do time Charlie... – lamentou Redferme.

Todavia, não tinham tempo de lamentar a perda do amigo: o monstro voltava a se movimentar, olhando ao redor como se escolhesse qual seria seu próximo alvo entre os humanos que o ameaçavam. Ele já avançava rumo a Chun Li e Rafael O'Brian... O segundo contendo-se para não abraçar instintivamente a chinesa, como se sua mente insistisse que ele deveria protegê-la de qualquer perigo. Ela, porém, tinha como se defender sem armas de fogo...

-- Kikō-ken! – exclamou a delegada, unindo as palmas das duas mãos e estendendo-as para frente.

O resultado foi uma espécie de projétil luminoso, uma esfera de energia azulada, liberada pela lutadora, que se dirigiu em velocidade um tanto lenta na direção do mutante. Os membros do S.T.A.R.S. ficaram espantados com mais aquela demonstração de poder por parte de Zang, dotada de habilidades sobre-humanas que nenhum deles conseguia compreender. Ao acertar o peito do oponente, o ataque de luz gerou um impacto de ainda maior claridade, a qual tomou todo o depósito e cegou os presentes por alguns segundos, estes protegendo a visão com os braços. O único indício temporário que tiveram em relação ao êxito da investida foi um gemido do monstro, demonstrando prováveis dor e dano.

Apesar de nenhum ferimento aparente, Chun Li lograra empurrar o adversário para trás, rumo à entrada do local, o que daria mais tempo, mesmo sendo mínimo, para que os sobreviventes pensassem em alguma estratégia. Entretanto, Slaughter, depois de respirar fundo por um momento, como se a coragem da qual necessitava estivesse fragmentada em partículas no ar, deixou seu refúgio atrás de uma pilha de caixas e expôs-se na frente do ainda atordoado monstro de correntes. Ele abriu sua mochila e, determinado... Apanhou um explosivo C-4 acionável por detonador remoto.

-- O que diabos você pretende fazer? – inquiriu Sniper Nemesis, já novamente temendo o pior.

-- Devo honrar meu codinome, parceiro... – riu o brasileiro em tom debochado. – "Slaughter". Massacre. Se alguém tem que se sacrificar pelo grupo, deve ser eu!

-- Pirou, rapaz? – MacQueen não se conformava, assim como os demais policiais.

-- Eu sempre fui louco... Sniper e Aiken sabem disso...

Frost, sentado junto a uma parede suja, não se segurou e acabou rindo da situação. Aquilo era bem digno de Slaughter. E agora que ele fizera a escolha dele, ninguém no mundo poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Era algo consumado.

Ainda inativo, recuperando-se aos poucos do impacto da esfera de energia, a bizarrice, um dia o doutor Kian Lee, grunhia debatendo os braços. Acabara recuando ligeiramente para o corredor, saindo da vista de suas presas. Slaughter, com o explosivo em mãos, caminhou tranqüilamente na direção do inimigo... Pensou até em assoviar, mas pensou que talvez não fosse bom demonstrar tanta naturalidade aos colegas. Ele caminhava para os braços da morte, e mesmo isso não o incomodando realmente, não deixava de ser um momento mórbido e repleto de receio.

Ele aproveitou o final da confusão que ainda dominava os sentidos do monstro... E, num gesto que não conseguia crer ter realizado, enfiou o C-4 dentro da boca do doutor Lee, o explosivo plástico se prendendo entre os dentes da criatura de forma bizarra.

-- Prepara-se para o "boom", garotão! – brincou Slaughter enquanto apanhava o detonador.

O mutante ficou ainda mais irritado, as garras sendo mais uma vez reveladas e prontas para rasgar mais carne… Mas o combatente nada temeu, encarando os olhos opacos do oponente enquanto pressionava o botão que acionaria o explosivo, sem temer quaisquer conseqüências…

A onda mortal de chamas e impacto fez toda a prisão tremer, mais partes do teto se desprendendo em meio a uma névoa de poeira que custou a se dissipar. Os integrantes do Charlie tossiram, peles cobertas de pó. Não mais viram Slaughter, nem o mutante, ou qualquer indício do que acontecera. Constataram apenas que, durante o novo desabamento ocorrido, a entrada do depósito fora selada por vários pedaços de concreto e vigas metálicas agora retorcidas.

-- Estamos presos aqui! – falou Nietparusky.

-- Sim, mas com sorte aquela coisa deve estar morta… – suspirou Flag. – Tivemos dois sacríficios aqui… Dois bravos sacrifícios!

Vitória correu até o cadáver de Hayter e ajoelhou-se ao lado deste, segurando uma de suas mãos ainda quentes e esfregando-a em seu rosto enquanto chorava desenfreadamente, os dedos sem vida do amado limpando as lágrimas involuntariamente conforme roçavam em sua pele. Ela queria sentir o toque de William ao menos mais uma vez, mesmo ele estando morto. Alguns dos companheiros da jovem aproximaram-se para consolá-la, incluindo o pai Aiken Frost, que abaixou-se e abraçou a filha pelas costas calorosamente. Enquanto ela repousava o braço do franco-atirador sobre seu tórax ensangüentado, disse entre soluços:

-- Eles vão pagar… Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, nem como, nem o que custe… Pagarão pela morte dele, eu juro!

Maya obervava a cena com enorme pesar, pois era uma das pessoas ali que mais se identificavam com a situação de Vitória. Afinal, ela perdera o pai e o noivo da mesma forma, assassinados friamente diante de seus incrédulos olhos. Desde então ela também desejava retaliação, revanche, estando ainda no caminho até seu objetivo final, a pessoa que adoraria eliminar da face da terra…

Nisso, Nemesis, Falcon e O'Brian examinavam a saída bloqueada. Tentaram empurrar os destroços, porém o peso era grande demais, e eles também não se encontravam no melhor de seus vigores físicos. Teriam de encontrar alguma outra saída. O problema era que, à primeira vista, ela aparentemente não existia.

-- E agora? – questionou Raphael Redfield.

-- Teremos de buscar outro meio de sairmos... – murmurou "Leadership". – Vasculhem tudo, pode haver um duto de ventilação ou buraco escondido atrás de alguma coisa!

Cansados, afetados emocionalmente e feridos, todos ali passaram a vasculhar o depósito em busca de um meio alternativo para deixarem aquele sinistro lugar já tão manchado pela mácula da morte. Já haviam passado por mil terríveis provações naquela prisão, teriam de escapar de seus interiores remetendo a loucura... A qualquer preço!

_**Continua...**_


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

**Luz do sol.**

_Após o incidente envolvendo os membros da equipe Charlie e demais combatentes na China, foi requerido aos sobreviventes pelo governo dos Estados Unidos e o Departamento de Polícia de Metro City um relatório sobre os fatos ocorridos. Seguem trechos selecionados dos documentos entregues por cada um dos integrantes, dispostos de modo a formar um texto contínuo._

_**Freelancer.**_

_Nós estávamos desesperados, sem qualquer perspectiva de sairmos vivos daquela masmorra interminável. Num espaço de poucos instantes, tanto Hayter quanto o brasileiro chamado Slaughter morreram na frente de todos. Confesso que as pessoas que já vi definhando por anos em leitos de hospitais até finalmente encontrarem seu descanso me deixaram menos consternada do que os dois ao partirem. Sei bem que, no caso deles, foram mortes rápidas e praticamente sem sofrimento, mas... Não sei explicar, sei apenas que me afetaram muito._

_Quando todo o grupo estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, Leadership, Redfield e Frost começaram a tatear as paredes do lugar em busca de alguma saída oculta. Acreditávamos que eles nada encontrariam, e caso conseguissem, seria apenas uma passagem que nos levaria para mais um confronto ou armadilha, até que todos estivéssemos mortos._

_Rafael logo perdeu a paciência e socou fortemente um bloco de concreto. Para espanto geral, ele estava solto e se moveu vários centímetros para frente. Pelas pequenas frestas que surgiram devido ao deslocamento, a luz solar penetrou com seus raios intensos, fúlgidos, reanimadores._

_O'Brian sorriu e fez um sinal para os outros. Precisava de ajuda para continuar empurrando o bloco. A liberdade nos aguardava do outro lado._

_**Leon S. Kennedy.**_

_Depois de tanta desgraça, finalmente um sinal verdadeiro de esperança. Corri até a parede e como pude passei a ajudar meus amigos na tarefa. Sentimos pelo tato das mãos que não apenas um bloco se movia, mas também outros próximos. Toda a parede fora enfraquecida pela umidade e pelo tempo!_

_Após alguns segundos, dois dos blocos caíram do lado de fora. Praticamente não houve som de queda: estávamos no térreo do maldito presídio. Sorte, sorte... Que ela continuasse conosco até que saíssemos definitivamente daquela pocilga!_

_**Fred Ernest.**_

_A situação me lembrava a fuga do compressor de lixo no primeiro filme de Star Wars. Mas pelo menos no nosso caso as paredes não se moviam para nos esmagar... Ao menos não ainda!_

_Eu e os rapazes continuamos empurrando, e logo um buraco do tamanho de uma pessoa fora aberto na parede esverdeada. Lá fora, sol, ar fresco, uma planície de grama bastante convidativa para uma fuga. Aposto que o desejo de todos era similar ao meu: sair correndo do lugar o mais depressa possível, porém era preciso ter cautela. Devia haver defesas do lado de fora, sentinelas. E ninguém, por certo, queria morrer por causa de uma atitude precipitada depois de ter chegado tão perto da salvação._

_Enquanto via e ouvia meus companheiros deliberarem sobre quem passaria primeiro através da abertura, senti uma mão tocar a minha. Era fria, eu diria até gelada, como todas as nossas estavam, mas mesmo assim ela me transmitiu uma força incrível, um calor humano do qual eu realmente necessitava naquele momento para seguir adiante._

_Voltei a cabeça. Era Fong Ling, que sorriu. Eu retribuí da mesma forma, apertando a mão dela com mais força. Nós íamos escapar dali. Todos nós._

_**Helder Orkland Nietparusky.**_

_No meu país de origem, fugas em campo aberto sempre significavam problema. Além do perigo de franco-atiradores, que montavam tocaia nos lugares menos prováveis, a quantidade de minas enterradas no solo era bem alta. Talvez o sádico responsável por aquela prisão fizesse uso de métodos similares para evitar fugas._

_Andrei, o russo, logo se ofereceu para ir à frente. A filha, é claro, protestou de imediato. Acabara de perder o namorado e sem dúvida não desejava correr o risco de ver o pai morrer também. Ele beijou-a e a tranqüilizou, dizendo que não conseguiriam matá-lo tão facilmente, porém eu sabia que ele se dispôs a ir porque era o mais fraco ali no momento e sua morte não faria tanta falta ao grupo. Vitória por fim aceitou, mas se afastou de modo brusco do pai, e pude notar algo em seus olhos... Depois de tantos anos em guerras, eu aprendi a reconhecer aquele brilho. Suas pupilas ardiam com o desejo de vingança. Quando ela pegasse o responsável por termos passado por tudo isto e principalmente por Hayter ter morrido, seu fim com certeza não seria nada brando._

_Nunca queira ser alvo da revanche de uma mulher._

_**Falcon.**_

_Apesar de em campo aberto ficarmos vulneráveis, era um lugar muito propício para uma extração via helicóptero. O problema era que provavelmente precisaríamos de duas aeronaves e não havia como contatar nenhuma naquela situação. O jeito seria correr dali com cuidado e procurar ajuda onde mais perto fosse possível._

_Voar, porém, seria a melhor opção, sem dúvida. Se o ser humano fosse dotado naturalmente de asas, casos infelizes como o nosso não aconteceriam com tanta freqüência._

_Aiken partiu à frente. Todos nós prendemos a respiração. Ele indicaria a salvação ou a derrota para todos._

_**Aiken Frost.**_

_Achei no mínimo irônico eu ter sido o primeiro entre meus camaradas a ir parar naquela prisão terrível e depois ser o primeiro a deixar seu interior._

_Assim que botei a cabeça para fora da abertura, primeiramente os raios solares afetaram um pouco meus olhos. Apesar de não ter sido totalmente privado deles durante meu cárcere, já fazia algum tempo que eu não os fitava de forma direta. Olhei então ao redor. Não havia nenhum muro ou obstáculo que impossibilitasse nossa fuga; pelo visto o pátio interno era a única parte aberta da construção possuindo cerco. A grama balançava ao vento perto de meus pés feridos, a brisa da manhã me atingia junto com o som do canto dos pássaros. Segui em frente junto a uma parede, temendo ser avistado por guardas. Mas não. O caminho realmente estava livre para nós._

_Respirei fundo, meu peito doendo um pouco, e me virei na direção dos camaradas. Eles ainda estavam tensos; afinal, quem não estaria? Sorri e fiz um sinal. Poderiam vir, não havia perigo._

_**Vitória Drakov.**_

_Meu pai foi um louco por ir à frente dos demais, um tolo inconseqüente. Ele sabia bem como eu me sentiria se algo lhe ocorresse, mas mesmo assim não titubeou. O importante é que ao menos ele está a salvo, e pelo visto todos nós também. Aliviados, um por um, começamos a sair pela abertura na parede, porém me detive antes de acompanhar a marcha. O corpo de William continuava no chão, imóvel, sua consciência perdida para sempre... Abaixei-me ao lado dele e beijei-o uma última vez nos lábios que não poderiam mais corresponder._

_Contive um soluço. Eu faria justiça. Quem quer que fosse o responsável por todas as nossas provações, pagaria com uma quantidade de dor incomensurável. Essa pessoa, pelas minhas mãos, sofreria mais do que qualquer outra já houvesse sofrido na Terra. E, naquele instante de despedida, selei essa minha promessa._

_**Doutora Kasty.**_

_Em 2003, quando os EUA invadiram o Iraque, eu trabalhava na Cruz Vermelha. Logo nos primeiros dias de ataque, um hospital civil em Bagdá foi atingido por um míssil e parte da construção ruiu, os sobreviventes, tanto médicos quanto pacientes, ficando quase vinte horas soterrados sob os escombros. Eu fui designada para realizar sessões de terapia em grupo com essas pessoas logo após o incidente. Jamais esquecerei seus relatos cheios de horror, as imagens desesperadoras que descreviam com palavras que continham a mesma precisão de uma fotografia, seus traumas, suas dores..._

_Apesar de tudo isso, eu nunca compreendi exatamente como essas pessoas se sentiam. Agora eu sinto._

_Conforme corria com meus companheiros pela planície, minhas mãos doloridas e cansadas tocando suavemente a grama que chegava até nossos joelhos, eu me senti no céu, acordando de um pesadelo que eu achei que nunca terminaria. Eu me senti como os sobreviventes do hospital em Bagdá, sendo retirados de baixo da terra quando achavam que tudo estava perdido._

_Só encarando a morte nos olhos para saber como é se sentir assim._

_**Adam "Jack Crow" Groove.**_

_Nos filmes de George Romero geralmente ninguém sobrevive no final. Nós sobrevivemos. Acho que isso já é motivo de orgulho e alívio._

_Depois que saímos do interior da prisão, ninguém veio nos perseguir ou disparar contra nós. Achei estranho, parecia até que estavam deixando a gente escapar. Será que fora mesmo algo proposital? Não sei, porém tínhamos de aproveitar. Logo à frente, no final da planície, havia uma floresta relativamente densa. Depois que nos embrenhássemos nela, certamente não nos encontrariam mais. Afinal, apesar de estarmos exaustos e feridos, ainda éramos uma equipe tática de elite. E um ambiente como aquele nos favoreceria._

_Ousei olhar uma vez para trás. Aquilo não era como Sodoma e Gomorra, né? A prisão estava quieta, vazia. Não queria voltar a vê-la nunca mais._

_**Goldfield.**_

_Acho que nunca corri tanto. É certo que nunca fiz o tipo atlético, e sempre fui melhor para me deslocar na água do que em terra. Chamavam-me de "Golfinho" nos SEALS. Acho que combina com o meu codinome, a sonoridade é similar._

_Enfim, estávamos já a vários metros da prisão maligna, e ninguém saíra para nos perseguir. Era como se quisessem se ver logo livres de nós todos. Estranho, mas quem sou eu para questionar alguém capaz das loucuras que presenciamos lá dentro? Olhei de soslaio para Vitória. Eu sabia como ela se sentia, a perda que sofrera. Fora como eu e Silverhill. Ela poderia se machucar ainda mais tentando se vingar, porém nada que eu falasse a impediria naquele momento. Infelizmente é assim que nós seres humanos funcionamos._

_Em seguida fitei a tal agente ruiva. Maya, acho. Salvou minha vida; acho que eu ainda estava tentando assimilar a situação, assim como a beleza dela. Não sei bem o que eu sentia naquele momento, mas gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabeça de meus colegas. E com certeza seria bem legal escrever tudo depois. Ficaria mais fácil superar._

_**Raphael Redfield.**_

_Não vou negar que não concordei com muitas das decisões tomadas durante nossa fuga, nem com a posição de muitos de meus companheiros nas diversas situações que vivemos, mas ao menos tudo terminara bem. Já alcançávamos as primeiras árvores da floresta que se desenhava à nossa frente, os troncos envolvidos por uma leve névoa que lembrava um cenário de fantasia medieval._

_Todos nós estávamos cansados, ou melhor, destruídos. Vi Redferme e Flag sentarem-se sobre as grandes raízes de uma árvore milenar para descansarem um pouco. Num lampejo poético, perguntei-me se a seiva que corria naquelas plantas não seria o sangue dos outros fugitivos que haviam conseguido sair da prisão, mas, feridos, padeceram no meio daquele local._

_Eu não esqueceria tudo aquilo tão cedo. Acho que o time Charlie nunca esteve tão perto do seu fim, e na próxima vez que nos aproximássemos dessa linha, não retornaríamos mais para contar a história._

_**Fong Ling.**_

_A névoa na floresta ficava mais espessa conforme andávamos, alguns se separaram, pararam para descansar. Mas eu continuava andando em linha reta, desviando-me de eventuais árvores que surgissem no caminho, minha mão ainda segurando a de Fred. Não queria me separar dele. Eu seguiria para onde ele me conduzisse._

_O cenário me lembrava um dos locais de minha infância. Aliás, um dos poucos, já que não me recordo de quase nada desse período de minha vida. Eu brincava de esconde-esconde com alguém em meio a árvores parecidas com aquelas. Alguém por quem eu tinha muita estima e admiração. Alguém que se fora como o vento._

_No fim, o vento tudo leva, as monções fazem tudo mudar à nossa volta, e nós continuamos vivendo. E eu, junto com Fred, continuava andando._

_**Sniper Nemesis.**_

_Isso tudo pelo que passamos é loucura. Loucura pura e simples. Eu provei a mim mesmo que tenho estrutura psicológica suficiente para sobreviver a algo assim, mas será que conseguiria o mesmo mais de uma vez?_

_A névoa era gélida, sufocante. Tinha vontade de fumar. Nos troncos retorcidos das árvores, via rostos, faces de familiares e amigos que já se foram. A maldita contaminação na Itália. E a maldita floresta para mim se mostrava um misto de álbum de fotografias e cemitério vegetais. É, aquilo tudo realmente não havia me feito bem._

_Pensei em sair para caçar nos Alpes quando tudo terminasse. Seria minha terapia, e eu não estaria sozinho. Meu rifle seria minha companhia. Sempre._

_**MacQueen.**_

_Nós sobrevivemos. Graças a Deus, sobrevivemos._

_Minhas botas pisavam folhas secas, a neblina envolvendo a todos. Será que ela queria que nos perdêssemos agora que havíamos reencontrado o caminho? Segui pisando firme, observando colegas se sentando, outros se apoiando nos troncos e chorando de felicidade e consternação. Agora só precisávamos encontrar um transporte para longe dali, e talvez em breve conseguíssemos deixar de vez aquela área. Só não podíamos parar._

_Tudo que acontecera na prisão era confuso e estranho. Minha cabeça latejava e eu procurava não me perguntar sobre, mas... Bem, achei que logo teríamos respostas e continuei andando. E realmente, elas não tardaram a surgir..._

_**David Flag.**_

_Eu aos poucos consegui respirar normalmente. Redferme, sentado ao meu lado, também parecia já ter se recuperado. Tínhamos de parar um pouco, ou então não conseguiríamos andar mais. E eu suspeitava que ainda teríamos de andar bastante. Talvez até correr, pois ainda estávamos no alcance da prisão e suas tropas. Todo cuidado era pouco._

_Levantei-me e meu companheiro fez o mesmo. Suspiramos, rimos feito bobos. Ainda não havia sido daquela vez que o Charlie encontrara seu fim. Vivíamos lidando com riscos enormes quase todo dia, mas era de se convir que aquela ocasião realmente exigira mais de nós que o normal, sem contar que perdêramos bravos homens. Não haviam morrido em vão, todavia. Estávamos vivos, livres e prontos para ir atrás dos canalhas que nos fizeram passar por tantos problemas._

_**Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian.**_

_Onde estávamos? Ainda na China? O lugar me fez lembrar a Venezuela. Maldito Eater._

_Ajudava Chun Li a caminhar, ela estava exausta, mal conseguia manter-se de pé. Tudo parecia ter acabado, mas eu sabia que na verdade não. Nossa fuga fora esquisita demais, algo muito forte me dizia que ainda teríamos dores de cabeça com quem quer que estivesse por trás daquela prisão e seus maníacos._

_Aproximamo-nos de uma clareira, alguns troncos caídos obstruindo em parte a passagem. Alguém estivera ali e não fazia muito tempo. Coloquei Chun Li sentada sobre uma pedra e aproximei-me devagar para averiguar melhor, mão pronta para apanhar a faca. Parecia seguro. Os outros também já chegavam perto. Pelo visto era ali que íamos esperar resgate._

_**Maya.**_

_A clareira não representava perigo, e permitia uma visibilidade maior por parte de alguma aeronave que se aproximasse. Porém não tínhamos rádios para contatar resgate, e assim era quase certo que nossa situação ainda levaria algum tempo até melhorar._

_Vi se aproximar aquele rapaz, o Goldfield. Ele vinha me olhando de modo discreto desde quando meu grupo encontrou o Charlie. Talvez ele pensasse que eu não percebia essa atitude da parte dele, a situação era até um tanto divertida. E eu me surpreendia por ainda ter humor depois de presenciar tantas mortes e cenas grotescas. Acho que venho ficando mais fria a cada dia, desde quando o maldito Brentwood tirou de mim meu noivo e meu pai. Mas ele vai pagar. Creio que o momento do acerto de contas nunca esteve tão perto._

_**Chun Li Zang.**_

_Não me lembro muito bem de nossa fuga, fiquei num estado semi-inconsciente logo que deixamos a prisão. Sei apenas que uma pessoa me auxiliou o tempo todo com grande carinho e dedicação, o soldado O'Brian._

_Os ensinamentos de meu falecido pai me impeliram a continuar. Nunca desistir, nunca se dar por vencida, mesmo quando o corpo clamar por isso. É a nossa mente quem vai nos provar o contrário, e nunca podemos deixar de ouvi-la._

_**Redferme.**_

_Paramos no centro da clareira. A manhã avançava, logo seria meio-dia. Nossa noção de tempo ainda não voltara à normalidade. Todos se aglomeraram perto de mim e Flag e, como que esperando um milagre, permanecemos ali olhando para o céu azul. Uma cena difícil de descrever, mais ainda por uma análise lógica, mas... Pareceu-me que nossa vontade coletiva contribuiu muito para apressar as coisas. Éramos uma equipe, pessoas de valor trabalhando unidas, o time Charlie. E ninguém nos vence tão fácil._

_Foi com espanto que pouco depois, ao mesmo tempo em que alguns abaixavam as cabeças sem esperança, que o som de um helicóptero foi ouvido, o inconfundível ruído das hélices acelerando nossos corações. Eu havia levado um tiro, estava com muito sono, fome e dor, mas agüentei até ali. Assim como todos os meus comandados, fui recompensado._

_A aeronave pairou salvadora acima da clareira, logo lançando uma escada para que subíssemos. Ignorei quem a pilotava ou quem a enviara. Sabia apenas que estava ali para nos levar, e isso bastava._

_**Continua...**_


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

**Pós-incidente.**

Todos estavam plenamente esgotados, cada junta de seus corpos, cada célula latejando como nunca. O interior do helicóptero era um tanto amplo, e assim todos os sobreviventes conseguiram sem problemas se acomodar. Não havia, porém, assentos para todos, todavia eles foram devidamente reservados aos que estavam mais feridos e exauridos. Os suspiros de alívio eram múltiplos, porém alguns integrantes deixavam escapar lágrimas pelos companheiros perdidos. Fora uma batalha dura, mas o time Charlie felizmente escapara.

Voaram alguns minutos pelas paisagens do norte da China, a dúvida ainda presente no ar, um pouco incômoda apesar de tudo: quem os havia resgatado? Redferme e Flag, sempre cautelosos, apesar de agradecidos, seguiram até a cabine da aeronave com as armas em punho para descobrirem...

E, assim que identificaram a pessoa diante dos controles do transporte, uma estranha sensação tomou-os. Eram, de certa forma, os indivíduos certos para o terem encontrado em primeiro lugar, já que faziam parte da "velha guarda". Sim, o piloto também fazia, mas havia tanto tempo que os dois comandantes do Charlie não o viam que ele parecia ser agora alguém totalmente diferente. Conheciam-no como um menino, um rapazinho jovem e inexperiente no grupo, que mesmo assim acabava sempre sendo de grande valia nas missões. Agora era um homem feito, aparentava carregar muita experiência em campo nas costas. A dupla não sabia bem como reagir, só conseguindo sorrir. Depois de tanta penúria, nada como uma surpresa feliz como aquela.

-- Angel? – Flag fez questão de confirmar.

-- Eu sempre me perguntei... – riu o antigo membro da equipe de elite ao mesmo tempo em que acenava com a cabeça em sinal positivo, sem no entanto voltar-se para trás. – Quem salva os salvadores?

Redferme gargalhou. Tinha tantas questões para fazer que elas embaralhavam seus pensamentos e só conseguia ter reações inadequadas. Flag deu alguns tapinhas nos ombros do antigo colega e inquiriu, sentindo-se em casa pela primeira vez em muito tempo:

-- Como nos encontrou?

-- Uma promotora nos Estados Unidos que disse estar ajudando vocês achou que teriam problemas aqui na China e nos contatou – explicou Angel. – Sherry Birkin, sobrevivente de Raccoon City. Ela descobriu que o agente do FBI aliado de vocês é na verdade um canalha.

-- De fato, pena que ela se deu conta disso um pouco tarde demais... – resmungou o major.

-- Como assim "nos contatou"? – estranhou o capitão. – Você não está sozinho?

-- Ora, Flag, parece que não se lembra dos velhos tempos... Eu nunca estou sozinho. E sabe bem o que quero dizer!

Sim, David sabia. Angel era o irmão mais novo de uma outra pessoa que marcara sua vida durante muito tempo. Eles não se falavam há anos, o último contato remetendo a um telefonema que não terminara de modo muito feliz. E agora ela e o irmão voltavam a entrar de modo brusco em sua existência, no momento menos esperado possível. No entanto, não poderia dizer que isso não o alegrava. Depois de tempos turbulentos, as coisas pareciam estar voltando ao que eram antes.

-- Onde ela está? – Flag não fugiu do assunto.

-- Na América, em missão. A senhorita Birkin descobriu que o cara do FBI está trabalhando para gente importante. Há algo podre no reino do Tio Sam, e com ramificações aqui na China.

-- Nós já sabemos! – Redferme cruzou os braços.

-- Pois então... A Queen está investigando por ela mesma. Interessou-se muito pelo caso assim que descobriu que um dos homens envolvidos tem algo a ver com a morte de nossos pais.

Queen, independente como sempre. Pelo visto ela continuava a mesma. Flag sorriu diante da possibilidade de reencontrá-la em breve. Porém o clima de conspiração no qual estavam imersos o alarmava. No que haviam se metido? Quem estaria por trás de tudo?

-- Royal-5 – falou Sniper Nemesis, entrando subitamente na cabine e captando a atenção de todos, inclusive Angel.

-- Como disse? – replicou o major.

-- Um grupo que pretende tomar o poder nos Estados Unidos – esclareceu Maya, também ganhando o recinto. – Estamos presos a uma intrincada teia forjada por cada um deles.

-- E eles andaram agindo em Hong Kong... – suspirou Angel.

-- Claro, foi lá que fomos seqüestrados e levados para a prisão da qual acabamos de fugir! – exclamou Flag.

-- Algo além disso... O agente do FBI, Hamilton, tratou de apagar todos os rastros da operação que levou à captura de vocês e, bem... Há uma ex-agente do governo chinês de nome Fong Ling entre vocês, não? Na época em que deixei a equipe, creio que ela era uma novata...

-- Sim, a Fong ainda está conosco... Por quê?

Na verdade, todos já conseguiam imaginar do que se tratava, rostos sérios e sombrios. Calaram-se por um instante, o som das hélices ligadas sobrepondo-os... E concluíram que a tempestade ainda não havia terminado totalmente.

O clima era de profundo mistério na sala do chefe da prisão. Este, sozinho como durante a maior parte do tempo, ainda estava sentado diante de sua escrivaninha, mas não realizava qualquer tarefa naquele momento. Com a cabeça coberta pela máscara erguida, parecia pensativo; seus olhos, se visíveis, provavelmente seriam flagrados fitando o nada com extrema atenção.

A porta do local se abriu de repente, o metal berrando amedrontador como de costume. O comandado conhecido como Lúcio entrou. Não disse nada de início, aproximando-se do mestre, que não se voltou em sua direção, a passos lentos e com um quê de temor. Antes que o recém-chegado se manifestasse, porém, seu superior falou num tom um pouco grosso:

-- O que você quer, Lúcio?

-- Senhor, se me permite perguntar... – o soldado mascarado parou e gesticulou receoso. – Eu não entendo... Por que deixou que os prisioneiros fugissem? Nós estávamos prontos para cercá-los do lado de fora, mas então veio sua ordem e...

-- Lúcio! – o comandante pela primeira vez se moveu, ajeitando-se na cadeira e estalando os dedos das mãos. – Apesar de você e seus irmãos terem sido condicionados para me obedecer, também foi embutido em vocês o ímpeto de questionar, para que possam continuamente aprender. É por isso que irei responder à sua pergunta.

O temível chefe girou na cadeira, ficando de frente para sua cria. E, expressando uma serenidade perceptível mesmo seu rosto estando oculto, explicou ao subalterno:

-- Por acaso observou pelos monitores de segurança um evento em particular durante a última luta travada pelos prisioneiros, no qual o doutor Lee atacou um deles de modo totalmente selvagem?

-- Sim, mestre. Eu observei atento.

O comandante moveu as mãos impacientemente, aparentando inconformismo em relação à dúvida de Lúcio depois de saber que ele presenciara tudo. Então continuou:

-- Eu acreditei que, através de seus estudos, houvesse descoberto que o ser humano comum é altamente dado à vingança, à vendeta. O sentimento de revanche que pode transformar amor em ódio, fraternidade em guerra. É uma fraqueza. Um dos mortos entre os prisioneiros deixou neste mundo uma amada desamparada e cheia de fúria. Ela em particular, creio eu, fará de tudo para vingar a morte do rapaz, porém todos os sobreviventes perseguirão os verdadeiros responsáveis por terem passado tantos horrores assim que tiverem chance. Na breve conversa que tive com alguns deles, consegui fazer suas cabeças, desviar suas atenções. Eles irão atrás daqueles que nos financiaram, nos forneceram recursos, o grupo na América. Os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City tirarão de nosso caminho nossos antigos benfeitores, nos farão indiretamente um bem, sendo que não precisamos mais destes e a longo prazo poderiam representar uma séria ameaça. Assim, logo que os conspiradores estiverem liquidados do outro lado do Pacífico, poderemos enfim iniciar nossa operação e estabelecer nossa base no solo dos Estados Unidos.

-- Dessa maneira... O time Charlie, mesmo não passando pelo processo de mutação genética, irá agir como parte de nosso exército sem saber, livrando-nos do senhor Brentwood e seus amigos?

-- Você aprende rápido, querido Lúcio. Aprende bem rápido...

Satisfeito com o pupilo e também consigo mesmo, o mestre tornou a girar na cadeira, voltando à sua posição inicial. Em meio à nova reflexão, pensou em como dentro de pouco tempo o mundo se lembraria de sua revolução e o louvaria por finalmente trazer um perfeito equilíbrio a toda a espécie humana, exultando seu nome... Toxinian. Doutor Toxinian.

Hong Kong.

Caiu por terra, seus joelhos doídos pousando de forma brusca sobre o carpete da sala cheirando a morte. Ele era vermelho, como sangue. Ela não tinha coragem de erguer os olhos e fitar de novo o cadáver sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa, logo alguns metros diante de si. Aquela casa costumava ser um santuário, ele se acreditava invulnerável a tudo e todos quando se encontrava nela. Porém a morte o perseguira até ali, levando-o para sempre.

-- Eles o mataram! – Fong Ling exclamou entre lágrimas, puxando os próprios cabelos. – Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso!

O general Zan Piang fora assassinado na sala de estudos de sua residência de veraneio no noroeste da China com um tiro certeiro na testa. Sua cabeça se reclinara sobre o encosto da cadeira com os olhos bem arregalados, demonstrando a incredulidade que sentira devido à santidade de seu refúgio ter sido violada. Sobre a mesa de mogno, uma garrafa tombada de uísque ainda pingava suas últimas gotas até os pés do móvel.

-- Por quê? – a chinesa sucumbia à dor, levantando-se gritando. – Por que, por que, por quê?

Flag e Fred Ernest observavam-na de pé junto à porta da sala, não ousando se aproximarem mais. Não sabiam o que dizer, e tentar consolar a colega de qualquer modo naquela ocasião seria inapropriado. A angústia no ambiente era pesada, total, contaminando tudo. A triste notícia transmitida por Angel era mesmo verdadeira: o general Piang fora covardemente morto como parte do esforço para limpar os rastros da operação envolvendo o Royal-5 na China.

-- Não se preocupe, Fong – manifestou-se o capitão, quebrando o fúnebre silêncio. – Nós vamos pegá-los. Todos eles.

-- Ele era a única pessoa que me restava além de vocês... – a agente tentava com todas as forças conter as lágrimas para falar com clareza. – Zan, meu pai. Agora o tempo em que eu, ele e Xing compúnhamos uma família é mesmo apenas uma lembrança...

-- Quem é Xing? – indagou Fred, aproximando-se lentamente da companheira pela qual sentia uma afeição cada vez maior.

-- Meu irmão. Eu o matei.

-- Fong... Como assim?

A jovem soluçou. Esse assunto lhe causava enorme sofrimento, talvez maior do que aquele que sentia naquele instante pela morte do general, mas não hesitou em relembrá-lo. Seus amigos tinham de saber. Sim, ela matara o próprio irmão, Xing. Anos antes.

-- O governo não tolera traição. Xing também era um agente, trabalhamos juntos em muitas missões. Mas um dia a Inteligência descobriu que ele vendia informações para um de nossos inimigos, e encarregaram justo a mim de eliminá-lo. Foi uma prova de fogo para testar minha lealdade e eficiência, como mais tarde descobri.

-- Isso é... – oscilou Flag, confuso e consternado. – Desumano!

-- Esse é o principal motivo de eu sempre ter falado tão pouco sobre meu passado. Achei que não compreenderiam.

-- Nós compreendemos, Fong – disse Fred Ernest, que agora também quase chorava. – Acredite, nós compreendemos.

Em seguida abraçou a chinesa com força, desejando ter algum tipo de poder psíquico para apagar da mente dela todas as más recordações que tanto a atormentavam e que haviam marcado sua vida como um ferro quente. Fong Ling não merecia sofrer assim, e daquele momento em diante ele daria o máximo de si para que ela não mais passasse por tais tristezas. Recuando seu rosto, o membro do Charlie segurou suavemente o da mulher e, trazendo-o até si, beijou seus lábios com uma ternura que pareceu, ao menos por um segundo, fechar todas as feridas da alma da oriental.

Na sala de estar da casa, os demais integrantes da equipe e demais sobreviventes do incidente na prisão aguardavam até que o trio retornasse. Apesar de cansados e de quererem como nunca voltar para casa, todos se compadeciam da situação de Fong Ling e mantinham um respeitoso silêncio em memória do general Piang. Goldfield, todavia, aparentava agitação movendo freneticamente os membros, sentado num dos sofás do recinto ao lado de Raphael Redfield e Freelancer.

-- Eu não posso mais agüentar tudo isto! – explodiu de repente, erguendo-se do móvel sob os olhares assustados dos colegas. – Tantas mortes, tanto pesar, tanta destruição! Será que nunca vai acabar? Desse jeito vou precisar de um analista!

-- Você sempre precisou de um, cara! – brincou Redfield, tentando de certo modo aliviar a tensão com uma brincadeira.

-- Todos estamos sob forte pressão, mas acredito firmemente que logo tudo vai terminar e poderemos dormir tranqüilos – afirmou a doutora Kasty, já parcialmente recuperada e falando num tom de voz doce e calmo.

Como eu falei, na América minha irmã está cuidando de tudo... – sorriu Angel. – E, conhecendo-a bem como eu conheço, podem ter certeza de que ela vai cumprir sua parte como nenhuma outra pessoa cumpriria!

_**Continua...**_


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

**Um outro resgate.**

O presidente Roger Jackson não conseguia mais raciocinar, tampouco dar uma palavra de conforto sequer à sua família presa consigo. Não via saída para aquela situação senão colaborar com os vis conspiradores liderados pelo traidor Max Craig. Esfregou o rosto, tão suado e cansado quanto suas mãos. Com a face assim tampada, levantou-se do chão gelado e caminhou em linha reta até um dos vidros da cela, suspirando baixinho e quase vertendo lágrimas... Mas não. Não podia perder o controle.

Com medo do que seus olhos veriam ainda naquele cárcere até que tudo chegasse ao fim, de maneira boa ou não, o governante moveu as pálpebras e afastou os dedos... Deparando-se, para seu espanto, com o semblante sorridente de uma jovem do outro lado da janela, seus compridos cabelos loiros presos atrás da nuca, usando um traje tático negro e tendo numa das mãos uma pistola 9mm com silenciador. Estático, o presidente transferiu brevemente a visão para o corredor em "U", notando um dos guardas tombado sobre o piso, inerte... Uma poça de sangue rodeando-lhe a cabeça.

-- Senhor presidente? – a misteriosa personagem questionou, aparentando pressa.

-- Quem é você? – pego de surpresa, Jackson tinha uma expressão de total perplexidade.

-- Eu vim aqui resgatar o senhor e sua família... Façam o que eu disser e, por favor, falem baixo.

Kate e sua mãe, que já haviam notado a aparição da intrusa, assentiram seriamente com as cabeças, o pai por fim também efetuando o mesmo sinal. Estava um tanto desconfiado, porém pouco tinha a perder arriscando. A moça loira moveu-se pelo corredor, sua figura sendo vista várias vezes num curto período de tempo em vidros diferentes. Logo se deteve diante de um painel, abaixando-se e ficando assim invisível aos prisioneiros durante dois ou três minutos, até que...

FRUSH!

A porta da cela, antes lacrada, deslizou para dentro de uma parede soltando uma verdadeira chuva de faíscas, pois fora danificada por um curto-circuito provocado pela invasora. As luzes do local oscilaram algumas vezes enquanto o presidente e sua família, abaixados e a avanços cautelosos, encaminhavam-se para a almejada liberdade. A jovem recebeu-os do lado de fora, arma em punho e olhos atentos. Ela sabia que mais guardas poderiam surgir a qualquer instante.

-- Vamos usar o elevador? – indagou Jackson enquanto percorriam o corredor.

-- Iremos subir sim, mas por outro caminho... – a salvadora replicou sem tirar o foco do caminho e os perigos que oferecia.

-- E qual é o seu nome? – quis saber Kate, que vinha simpatizando muito com a loira e sua personalidade aparentemente forte.

-- Queen. É um codinome.

E parou junto ao início do trajeto que levava ao elevador. Os fugitivos avistaram mais dois corpos de vigias, desviando rapidamente o olhar em seguida. Logo notaram que Queen, com as mãos na cintura, fitava a entrada de um duto de ventilação no teto, logo acima de suas cabeças...

Na sala de comando da base, os diversos subsolos e setores eram monitorados através de um grande painel repleto de telas de vídeo. Os operadores desse sistema de segurança mal prestavam atenção nelas, tão entediados e cansados como estavam, deslizando para lá e para cá com suas cadeiras de rodinhas. Nem notaram que alguns dos monitores, mais precisamente os referentes à área de detenção onde se encontrava o presidente, haviam sem explicação deixado de funcionar. Tampouco percebeu o fato o próprio Max Craig, debruçado sobre um mapa estratégico digital dos EUA disposto sobre uma mesa.

-- Vai permanecer aqui ainda por muito tempo, senhor? – perguntou um dos seguranças ao comandante logo depois de um bocejo.

-- Sei que estão doidos para se verem livres de mim o mais breve possível, e eu voltarei sim o quanto antes para Washington... – respondeu o conspirador com desdém. – Há assuntos que requerem minha atenção urgentemente, e acredito que Roger ficará bem distante da população e da mídia aqui embaixo, mesmo com minha ausência.

Queen ajudou Kate com os braços a subir pela borda da abertura para dentro do duto de ventilação. Agora os quatro já estavam em seu interior, a invasora acendendo uma pequena lanterna para iluminar o escuro e incerto caminho. Seus passos ecoavam metálicos pela estrutura, suas mentes temendo que guardas os percebessem. Mas poderiam ficar tranqüilos, já que aquele complexo possuía um grave problema: seus vigias o julgavam seguro demais, e por isso eram um tanto desleixados nas patrulhas e medidas de segurança.

-- Onde nós estamos? – indagou o presidente enquanto subiam por uma escada de mão rumo ao subsolo superior.

-- Algumas centenas de metros embaixo do deserto de Nevada! – Queen esclareceu sem delongas.

-- Área 51? – Kate deduziu, um pouco empolgada com a idéia apesar da situação.

-- Bem, se prefere chamar este local pelo nome popular...

-- Quem diria... – riu a primeira-dama. – Que tipo de segredos eles devem guardar aqui? Você sabe, querido?

-- Por incrível que pareça, amor... Eu nem fazia idéia da existência desta base!

Jackson realmente não estava mentindo. Afinal, nem todos os segredos da nação deveriam ser revelados ao presidente...

Na sala de comando, um dos operadores finalmente notou que as câmeras do setor onde deveria estar encarcerado o presidente não estavam mais ativas. Tirando os pés de cima da bancada diante do painel com os monitores, voltou-se agitado na direção de Craig, exclamando entre movimentos desconexos dos braços:

-- Senhor, temos um problema!

-- Que problema? – Max removeu sua atenção do mapa e caminhou na direção dos comandados com os punhos cerrados.

-- As câmeras da área prisional... Apagaram!

O traidor estava no ápice da impaciência e resolveu não perder tempo com besteiras: simplesmente sacou uma pistola calibre 45 e disparou-a contra o operador que informara a violação de segurança, derrubando-o da cadeira com um buraco na testa e a vida já debandada de seu corpo. O outro passou a tremer e suar como nunca, temendo ter o mesmo destino do colega. Craig, porém, considerava-se magnânimo e gostaria que aqueles que trabalhavam para si também o enxergassem dessa maneira.

-- Acione os sensores de calor! – ordenou enquanto guardava a arma.

-- Sim senhor!

Uma tela em particular foi ativada, exibindo uma planta tridimensional das instalações com seus diversos níveis. Um zoom foi dado na região dos subsolos inferiores, mostrando quatro sinais térmicos humanos, bem distinguíveis na cor vermelha, deslocando-se por um sistema de dutos e escadas próximo do fosso dos elevadores.

-- Eles estão subindo pelo sistema de ventilação, senhor! – falou o operador, ainda atordoado.

-- Os antigos dutos seguem apenas até a área do galpão. De lá eles terão que tomar um elevador até a superfície, coisa que não conseguirão, pois todos estarão lacrados. Assim será fácil cercá-los.

-- Mas o galpão, senhor... O que há nele!

-- Mesmo que descubram alguns dos artefatos, eles não conseguirão sair para contar o que viram, correto?

-- É, o senhor está certo...

-- Muito bem!

Sem que o operador percebesse, Max já havia sacado de novo a pistola e a tinha apontada para sua nuca. Ele tentou reagir desesperado, porém o tiro foi rápido e praticamente indolor, livrando-o de qualquer tortura que poderia ter sofrido antes de finalmente morrer. Sim, Craig era mesmo magnânimo. Empurrando o segundo cadáver para fora da cadeira, tomando cuidado para que o sangue deste não sujasse seu terno, o conspirador assumiu o lugar do comandado e disse, fitando as telas com um sorriso entusiasmado:

-- Deixem que eu mesmo cuide disto!

Queen e a família fugitiva logo pararam diante do final da torre de dutos: uma abertura tampada por outra grade. A intrusa iluminou-a com a lanterna e, apanhando uma pequena chave de fenda de dentro da mochila que carregava, passou a lentamente remover os parafusos que fixavam o obstáculo. Jackson, sua esposa e filha observavam a execução da tarefa com apreensão, temendo sempre a aparição de vigias ou algo pior.

Por fim a grade foi desprendida da saída, Queen removendo-a silenciosamente para o interior do duto. O caminho estava aparentemente livre, e com isso o quarteto esgueirou-se para fora da escura e sufocante passagem. O ambiente que encontraram em seguida contrastava em todos os sentidos, desde tamanho até aparência, com o apertado sistema de ventilação.

Era um local amplo, gigantesco, sua extensão a perder-se de vista. Algo como um imenso galpão subterrâneo. Todavia, estava longe de se encontrar vazio: seu interior era preenchido por um número infindável de caixas de madeira das mais diversas dimensões, algumas pouco maiores que um aparelho de televisão e outras quase se assemelhando a contêineres de navios. Estavam empilhadas sobre si, enfileiradas, algumas armazenadas com evidente desleixo, pendendo de topos de onde aparentemente cairiam com o menor esforço ou quase cedendo sob o peso de outras que pareciam conter conteúdos mais pesados. Todas, porém, tinham algo em comum: a inscrição "Inteligência do Exército" e um número de série.

-- Mas... – o presidente, espantado, olhava ao redor. – Que lugar é este?

-- Este, senhor presidente, creio eu, é o lugar onde seu país esconde alguns dos seus piores segredos! – afirmou Queen seguindo em frente por um dos corredores entre as pilhas de recipientes.

Os civis a acompanharam. Conforme andava, a antiga integrante do time Charlie notou algumas passarelas de metal acima do topo das torres de caixas, quase tão altas quanto as lâmpadas junto ao teto, usadas provavelmente para que guardas monitorassem o local. Sentiu um quê de apreensão logo que constatou tal fato, e quando ia parar e voltar-se para recomendar cautela aos fugitivos, uma rajada de balas revelou que era tarde demais para se usar de discrição.

-- Cuidado, abaixem-se! – gritou Queen, confusa.

Uma dupla de fuzileiros navais numa das passarelas tentava alvejar o grupo com seus M-16. Eram, todavia, desprovidos de uma boa mira, e conseguiram apenas acertar e danificar algumas caixas perto de onde os verdadeiros alvos estavam. Lascas de madeira voaram pelo ar, e Queen, enquanto buscava um flanco para revidar, notou algo como uma arca dourada contendo dois querubins em sua tampa no interior de uma delas. Teve um leve instante de curiosidade em relação a saber do que se tratava, porém tinha de proteger o presidente e sua família. Estes haviam se abaixado atrás de uma fileira de caixas, mas como os guardas não pareciam muito preocupados em preservar o que havia nelas, era certo que logo suas balas os aniquilariam.

Queen apanhou rapidamente um fuzil FAL que trazia às costas e, apoiando-o sobre a tampa de uma caixa, mirou na direção dos fuzileiros. O primeiro foi atingido na cabeça e tombou para trás, sua queda amparada por um dos beirais da passarela. O outro levou duas balas na região do estômago e, berrando, caiu para frente, precipitando-se sobre uma série de caixas metros abaixo, que se espatifaram sob seu corpo morto, revelando em parte o que existia em seus interiores.

O artefato de uma delas foi lançado na direção de Kate Jackson, parando diante de seus pés. A adolescente, intrigada, apanhou o que parecia ser um caderno negro com uma inscrição em japonês na capa. Abriu-o e, logo na contra-capa, leu algo em inglês que a fez estremecer:

_- O humano cujo nome for escrito neste caderno morrerá._

A jovem folheou-o por um momento, identificando nas várias páginas, entre rabiscos, nomes como "Osama Bin Laden" e "Saddam Hussein", porém foi interrompida pelo pai:

-- Largue isso, filha! Não temos tempo!

Kate obedeceu, correndo junto com os pais na direção que Queen acabara de tomar. Nas passarelas surgiam rapidamente mais fuzileiros, distribuindo ordens aos gritos. Mais disparos vieram em seguida, os quatro fugitivos abrigando-se atrás de mais caixas. A loira que viera resgatar os prisioneiros retribuiu com o FAL, mais três inimigos despencando sucessivamente rumo ao solo do galpão, seus ossos estalando com o impacto sobre o concreto. A filha do presidente, ainda muito curiosa em relação ao que era mantido naquele lugar, observava de relance o conteúdo das caixas partidas... Viu, por exemplo, uma espécie de lança romana que brilhava muito sob a luz ambiente, talvez até emitindo sua própria claridade, e junto ao cabo havia uma etiqueta com a palavra "LONGINUS". Numa outra, grande e retangular, fitou algo como um automóvel, mas seu modelo era um tanto ultrapassado... Chamava-se DeLorean, pelo que lembrava, porém aquele em particular tinha algumas parafernálias instaladas junto ao carro que não conseguiu compreender...

Os guardas apareciam às dezenas, mas a saída do local, através de um elevador, já estava em compensação relativamente próxima. Queen continuava disparando com o fuzil na direção dos agressores, orientando a família Jackson com gestos para que aproveitasse todos os esconderijos possíveis. Mas o azar, infelizmente, logo se fez sentir: a agente não contara que teria de lidar com tantos oponentes e por isso não trouxera munição suficiente para a arma, que logo ficou vazia, todos os pentes já esgotados. Ela ainda tinha a pistola 9mm em seu coldre; no entanto, usá-la para atingir alvos distantes não seria algo muito prudente.

Até que ela viu algo caído junto a uma caixa que também fora estourada pelo descuido dos atiradores... Um revólver antigo, bonito, quase pedindo para ser manuseado. Queen aproximou-se com cautela e abaixou-se para apanhar o armamento, no cabo do qual, numa etiqueta, leu a seguinte descrição:

_Patenteado por Samuel Colt, 1836. Peça original._

A combatente verificou o tambor e, notou, para sua surpresa, que estava carregado com todas as seis balas. Sorriu e apontou-o na direção do fuzileiro mais próximo, no alto da passarela. O tiro soou alto, certeiro, e o soldado tombou morto no mesmo instante, mesmo tendo sido atingido apenas no braço esquerdo.

Mas o quê? – estranhou Queen, olhando para a arma.

Continuou usando-a: mais dois disparos, ambos acertando cada inimigo em partes não-letais de seus corpos, mas mesmo assim tirando-lhes de imediato as vidas. Assim foi até que a munição do revólver acabou, e os fugitivos conseguiram uma brecha para prosseguirem rumo ao elevador.

-- Vamos, vamos! – a salvadora apressou-os ao mesmo tempo em que arremessava longe a arma de Colt.

Finalmente atingiram a saída, Queen apertando freneticamente o botão para chamar o transporte... Porém nada ocorreu, nem mesmo a luz do painel sendo acesa. O elevador certamente fora lacrado pelo sistema de segurança.

-- Oh, droga... – praguejou a loira. – E agora?

-- Bem, eu encontrei isto lá atrás, e pensei que talvez fosse útil... – revelou o presidente, mostrando algo que até então carregara num dos bolsos.

Tratava-se de uma pistola acinzentada, estranha, bizarra, que parecia ter saído diretamente de um filme de ficção científica dos anos 50. Seu cano, ou algo similar, era rodeado de pequenos anéis, e a região acima do gatilho continha algum tipo de mecanismo que emitia luzes coloridas. Queen apanhou o artefato com certo temor, apontando-o na direção das portas do elevador, e disparou...

Um forte laser esverdeado foi liberado pela arma, chocando-se com o metal do obstáculo em meio a jatos de fumaça. O material atingido ganhou uma coloração avermelhada, o cheiro de algo queimando sendo sentido... E pouco depois, os quatro, atônitos, viram que um buraco quase do tamanho de uma pessoa havia sido aberto na barreira, que ainda fumegava, algumas dobras de aço pegando fogo e desprendendo-se da estrutura como se fossem feitas de papel.

-- Rápido, entrem! – exclamou Queen, depositando no chão a temível pistola laser e também adentrando o elevador.

Por sorte os controles do elevador funcionavam, e imediatamente o quarteto subiu por ele até a superfície, uma noite de lua prateada pendendo sobre o que parecia ser uma espécie de base aérea, a qual funcionava como fachada para o complexo subterrâneo...

Minutos depois, Max Craig, acompanhado de alguns guardas, também deixava o subsolo através de outro elevador. Caminhou na direção dos hangares próximos à saída do transporte quando percebeu, distanciando-se na direção oeste, um helicóptero Black Hawk que era insistentemente metralhado pelos fuzileiros navais no solo. Logo a aeronave, assim como o som de suas hélices, sumiram de cena por completo, o conspirador parando perto de alguns vigias frustrados e murmurando, mais para si mesmo do que para eles:

-- Eles escaparam...

_**Continua...**_


	27. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dois dias depois, o time Charlie regressava a Metro City.

Todavia, não havia muito que comemorar: estavam exaustos, traumatizados e para piorar haviam perdido vários companheiros. Durante a viagem e depois da chegada à cidade, no trajeto do aeroporto até o Departamento de Polícia, poucos ousavam falar. Mas as pessoas mais caladas entre todos os integrantes eram justamente três mulheres: Vitória, Fong Ling e Maya. Desde a China, elas pareciam estar unidas em algum tipo de pacto silencioso, e certamente isso tinha algo a ver com as perdas que haviam sofrido em suas vidas. Ainda tinham algo a fazer, para elas aquilo estava longe de ter terminado...

Além de Sniper Nemesis, Angel e a já citada Maya, Chun Li Zang também havia acompanhado os policiais de volta aos EUA. Ela e Rafael O'Brian estavam cada vez mais próximos e, além de ter viajado para a América para estar junto dele, se dispusera a defender a equipe perante a justiça caso esta sofresse algum tipo de represália por ter agido sem autorização fora do país. Sua palavra com certeza seria de valia nessa situação, porém mesmo assim algo preocupava os membros do time, incomodando-os a todo instante...

Era um clima pesado, como se o grupo houvesse se dividido em dois. Uma parcela, aparentemente liderada por Frost, Redfield e o próprio O'Brian, mal trocara palavras com a outra desde a fuga da prisão chinesa. Não se sabia se era algum tipo de ressentimento, insatisfação ou simples stress pós-missão; a verdade era que aparentemente o Charlie nunca mais seria o mesmo...

Seguiam pelas vias centrais da metrópole a bordo de dois furgões na direção da delegacia. Como ninguém ousava dizer nada, no primeiro veículo, Falcon, que o dirigia, resolveu ligar o rádio para ao menos descontrair a si mesmo. Sintonizou uma estação que não tocava música, mas que transmitia um noticiário com informações no mínimo interessantes:

_O presidente Roger Jackson está bem, e deu um pronunciamento na Casa Branca hoje pela manhã. Informou que não era sua intenção assustar o país com sua ausência, mas que precisava de alguns dias a sós com a família. Retomando as atividades interrompidas, o presidente saudou o povo americano e alertou a todos sobre um suposto "perigo invisível" que muitas vezes impede o ser humano de crescer. Terá sido apenas uma metáfora, ou a expressão de Jackson possui algum tipo de fundamento misterioso?_

-- E bota fundamento nisso! – brincou o piloto, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Todavia, ninguém riu ou sequer se manifestou de algum modo. A apatia havia dominado aqueles soldados e dificilmente os abandonaria tão cedo...

O Charlie adentrou o prédio do Departamento de Polícia em silêncio, subindo pela escadaria do saguão e então pelos elevadores num cortejo que lembrava uma marcha fúnebre. Os demais policiais e funcionários interromperam seus afazeres e os observavam com reações diversas, porém o sentimento a imperar era uma latente tristeza, a amargura de uma vitória que não parecia merecer qualquer tipo de louvor.

Os sobreviventes chegaram ao andar onde estava situada a sala do S.T.A.R.S. com as cabeças baixas, os colegas de Departamento antes ansiosos por revê-los logo perdendo o ânimo e os sorrisos, voltando para suas rotinas preto e brancas. Nenhuma comemoração, nenhum clamor, nem sequer uma mensagem desejando boas-vindas novamente.

O chefe Farfield os aguardava de frente para a porta da sala. Estava acompanhado de alguns outros policiais e repórteres. Goldfield reconheceu Mary Copperplain entre eles, mas fez questão de ignorá-la, mesmo esta tendo lhe lançando um olhar intrigante. Sem dirigir qualquer palavra ao delegado ou aos insistentes jornalistas, Redferme, sob flashes e microfones devidamente evitados, adentrou o recinto junto com seus comandados. E assim que o último a entrar, no caso Fred Ernest, o fez, fechou com força a porta na cara dos curiosos, impedindo-os de ao menos compreenderem o que acontecia. A equipe Charlie queria e precisava de um momento de privacidade.

A sala de operações agora lhes era estranha e amorfa, como um ambiente nunca antes conhecido. A luz difusa que penetrava pelas janelas semi-abertas conferia tom ainda mais surreal ao lugar. O major caminhou até sua cadeira, tocando-a como se nunca a houvesse visto. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não sabia como seriam as coisas daquele momento em diante, e talvez fosse melhor até não pensar a respeito. Queria que tudo apenas se desenrolasse de forma rápida e pacífica.

-- Redferme, Flag... Nós estamos fora.

A afirmação de Raphael Redfield já era aguardada e causou até menos impacto do que o esperado. Todos estavam imóveis, olhares perdidos em qualquer ponto que estivesse longe dos olhos de outro integrante. Cabisbaixo, o capitão somou forças para retrucar:

-- Você e mais quem?

-- Eu também, Flag... – murmurou O'Brian. – Decidi ir morar com Chun Li na China. Investigar mais de perto a prisão em que estivemos. Transmitirei a vocês tudo o que descobrirmos, mas depois disso... Sempre fui algo como um nômade, um andarilho. CIA, S.T.A.R.S., o que for... Nunca irei parar por muito tempo em apenas um local. E creio que já fiz tudo o que deveria ter feito neste time.

-- Eu e Fong Ling também... – Fred Ernest estava de mãos dadas com a chinesa. – Depois de tudo que houve, iremos dar baixa, Flag, queremos ficar bem longe da ação... Creio que já sobrevivemos o suficiente a tantas situações de risco, e da próxima vez... Quem garante que o mesmo se dará?

-- Eu vou sair junto com o Raphael! – revelou Leon S. Kennedy, encostado a uma das paredes. – Já decidimos ir trabalhar num centro de treinamento das Forças Especiais no Novo México, temos um amigo em comum lá... É a mesma coisa, Flag. Queremos ficar longe da ação por um bom tempo.

-- Sinto abandoná-los, camaradas, porém essa também foi minha escolha – foi a vez de Aiken Frost explicar-se. – A estada na prisão me debilitou muito, ainda não me recuperei totalmente e nem sei se irei me recuperar... Já estou velho, cansado, e acabei de reencontrar minha filha. Não quero mais jogar tudo para o alto a cada nova missão. Sentirei saudades, meus amigos... Mas em breve eu e Vitória partiremos para a Rússia.

-- Estou com eles também, Flag! – falou Adam Groove. – Quero voltar para minha cidade, minha família... Chega disto.

Era inacreditável. O time Charlie estava se esfacelando todo de uma vez. Será que algum deles previra que tal coisa aconteceria um dia? Não, ninguém. O desmembramento ocorria sob o peso das circunstâncias, do terror vivido apenas alguns dias antes. Seria muito cobrar daqueles combatentes uma atitude de persistência depois de tão pouco tempo. Talvez parte deles retornasse algum dia, talvez não... Cabia naquele momento apenas respeitar a decisão de cada um, e todos tinham motivos justos. Flag esfregou o rosto, Redferme coçou os olhos: a exaustão unia-se à incredulidade. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente preparado para enfrentar aquela infeliz situação. Freelancer, Nietparusky, Kasty, MacQueen e Falcon haviam se unido num canto à parte da sala, e coube à psicóloga se manifestar pelo grupo:

-- Nós vamos ficar, major... Só não sabemos por quanto tempo.

-- Eu e Maya também ficaremos! – revelou Sniper Nemesis, sentando-se sobre uma mesa ao mesmo tempo em que Goldfield trocava um breve olhar com a ruiva. – Acreditamos que nossas habilidades serão de préstimo à equipe.

-- E você, Goldfield? – indagou Flag. – Foi o único que ainda não se manifestou. O que decidiu?

O técnico em informática se encontrava em posição extremamente delicada para si. O incidente na China o afetara muito, e não sabia se sua mente continuava forte o bastante para participar das perigosas missões do Charlie. Mas... Tinha de persistir. Aquela era sua vida, aquelas pessoas compunham sua atual família. Foi tomado de uma inesperada coragem que o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e finalmente respondeu:

-- Eu fico!

Nisso, a porta da sala foi timidamente aberta pelo lado de fora. A cabeça do chefe Farfield surgiu discreta, aguardando alguns instantes antes de dizer:

-- Desculpe interrompê-los, mas há um jovem que quer muito vê-los... Ele chegou aqui ontem à tarde e passou a noite na delegacia esperando vocês voltarem. Não sei se é mesmo verdade, mas afirmou ter vindo a pé, com algumas raras caronas, do Brasil até aqui!

Era algo certamente curioso, e esse sentimento quebrou um pouco o pesado clima que dominava a sala. Redferme replicou ao delegado:

-- Pode deixá-lo entrar, chefe.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e óculos entrou receoso, evitando fitar qualquer um dos presentes nos olhos. Parou próximo do centro do recinto e, levantando a face, olhou com uma perceptível sensação de esperança e alívio para o major.

-- Eu gostaria de participar da equipe, senhor.

-- Qual é seu nome, filho? – Redferme questionou num sorriso.

-- Eduardo Henrique Barch, às suas ordens.

Redferme e Flag trocaram um olhar de aprovação. O time Charlie na verdade nunca fora mesmo uma equipe uniforme, seus membros estavam constantemente sendo renovados. Aquela era mais uma transição, um período de mudança. Ao final, porém, o grupo continuaria sendo o que sempre fora: um conjunto de amigos cooperando entre si para salvar vidas e escapar das mais difíceis provações. E era isso que importava.

Max Craig andava de um lado para o outro impacientemente, distribuindo ordens e repreendendo soldados. Fuzileiros navais passavam pelos corredores a cada minuto carregando caixas, engradados, barris. O centro de operações de Nevada teria de ser desativado o mais depressa possível. Até surpreendia ao conspirador o recém-restituído presidente Jackson ainda não ter tomado uma medida efetiva contra o Royal-5. Talvez fosse medo.

Dylan aproximou-se do superior. Nada disse, sabia que a grave situação dispensava palavras ou até mesmo gestos. Os dois observaram em silêncio por algum tempo o trabalho dos militares recrutados pelo Royal-5, até que o guarda-costas resolveu falar:

-- Senhor, Bartolomeu Dracul ligou há alguns minutos.

-- O que o desgraçado queria? – Max não se voltou para o subordinado.

-- Informações sobre o andamento do golpe.

-- Golpe, que golpe? Nós fomos descobertos, Dylan. Não haverá mais qualquer ação de nossa parte até que nos reestruturemos.

-- Mas, senhor... Ele está impaciente. Alexander, o russo, também!

-- Danem-se eles, principalmente Alexander. O maldito teve a audácia de atacar aquele laboratório da Biocom em Metro City sem nem nos consultar antes. Ele pensa que o ódio que tem pela empresa pode fazer com que passe por cima da soberania americana... Ah! Mas o time Charlie deu uma lição aos homens dele... Aliás, os S.T.A.R.S. sempre entram em nosso caminho!

-- Do jeito que fala, senhor... Parece até algo pessoal.

Craig pareceu fisicamente perturbado pela constatação do segurança, segurando-se para não reagir de alguma maneira. É, aquele era seu ponto fraco. Fechando os punhos e bufando, Max controlou-se e murmurou:

-- Assim que estivermos novamente organizados, Dylan, nossa primeira ação, antes de qualquer outra... Será eliminar todos os S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City. O último relatório do doutor Gardner diz que o Delta Team logo estará totalmente operacional. Os membros do Charlie serão os primeiros alvos. Nós conseguimos criar uma equipe de supersoldados genéticos em solo americano, meu caro, sem a ajuda de um italiano doido naturalizado... E pensar que pessoas dentro do próprio Royal-5 achavam que isso não seria possível...

-- O senhor se refere respectivamente a... Petroni e Brentwood. Correto?

-- Exato. Aliás, por falar em Brentwood... Estou devendo a ele uma visita.

Logo após lembrar-se disso, Craig afastou-se pelo corredor, deixando Dylan sozinho a supervisionar a re-locação da base. Acreditava que, depois de alguns meses que permanecessem escondidos, agindo com o máximo de discrição, logo poderiam retomar os planos para tomar controle da nação. Esse era o objetivo do Royal-5, uma organização que não seria destruída tão cedo.

A noite chegou a Metro City e a toda a costa leste dos EUA.

Sala do S.T.A.R.S., vazia, a não ser por uma pessoa... David Flag, sentado silencioso sobre uma mesa. Refletia acerca de todos os últimos acontecimentos, um amálgama de emoções se confrontando entre si em seu ser. O que seria do time dali para frente? Que seria de sua vida? Precisava de respostas, de pelo menos alguma certeza.

Desde o momento em que entrara na sala, sabia que não estava realmente só ali. Apenas não podia dizer ao certo quem lhe fazia companhia sem ainda ter se revelado. Foi então que, ao erguer o rosto, notou um vulto no fundo do recinto, camuflando-se em meio às cortinas das janelas. Mesmo sem ainda ter identificado quem era, teve a forte sensação de que se tratava de uma pessoa conhecida. E foi com o coração aos pulos que viu revelar-se, sob a luz espectral do luar e das poucas lâmpadas acesas, a figura de Queen em um traje tático, um fuzil FAL preso às suas costas. A arma que ele a havia ensinado a usar.

-- Faz um bom tempo... – o capitão cruzou os braços.

-- Sim, Flag... E você não mudou nada.

Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram um ardente beijo que durou alguns minutos. Foi um ósculo carregado de saudade. Em seguida os lábios se descolaram, os olhos se encararam... David inquirindo com certa ternura em sua voz:

-- Então você foi a principal responsável pelo resgate do presidente?

-- Não foi preciso que meu irmão te contasse a respeito para descobrir, certo?

-- Nunca é...

Queen deu um longo suspiro antes de prosseguir:

-- O Royal-5, seus membros... Eu e Angel descobrimos que podem ter algo a ver com a morte de nossos pais... Temos de seguir essa pista!

-- Uma busca que vem se arrastando há tantos anos... Não tem vontade de deixar isso para lá? Superar a perda e viver uma vida normal... Uma vida comigo?

-- Nós vamos sim viver juntos essa vida, Flag... Mas antes preciso terminar isso. Senão nunca poderei conviver comigo mesma... Você sabe disso!

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar, e David, massageando um dos ombros da companheira, pensou em como a vingança era um sentimento destrutivo... Ceifando vidas, causando destruição, impedindo que pessoas que se amavam ficassem juntas. Será que um dia o mundo se veria livre desse mal?

Washington, D.C.

A residência de John Brentwood, num dos subúrbios da capital, era uma casa bonita, confortável e relativamente ampla. Herdada de seus avós, fora construída, em seus dois andares, num arrojado estilo neoclássico que chamava a atenção de quem passasse pelas proximidades. Combinava com a imponência da cidade, com seus monumentos, sua grandiosidade, sua burocracia.

Naquele momento o proprietário se encontrava sentado num sofá da sala de estar da morada, trajando um roupão vinho e tendo numa das mãos uma taça de Martini. Relaxado ao extremo, procurava esquecer todas as suas ocupações para ter uma digna noite de descanso. E ela seria coroada pela chegada, em poucos minutos, das garotas que requisitara há pouco de uma das mais conhecidas "agências de acompanhantes" de Washington.

A campainha da porta logo tocou, John levantando-se animado para ir atender. Abrindo-a, deparou-se com três jovens uma ao lado da outra, fitando-o fixamente sem qualquer expressão em suas faces maquiadas. A primeira, aparentemente a mais velha, trajava exóticas vestes orientais e aparentava ser de procedência chinesa, os cabelos negros presos num coque atrás da cabeça. A segunda, ruiva, usando sobretudo negro, era certamente britânica, característica que Brentwood facilmente depreendeu, já que trabalhara muitos anos na companhia de agentes da Inteligência da Rainha. A terceira e última, a mais nova ali, roupas mais discretas, também tinha cabelos avermelhados e provável origem eslava, da Rússia ou no mínimo do Leste Europeu, certamente.

-- Entrem, minhas queridas! – convidou Brentwood alegremente. – Entrem, por favor!

Mal sabia ele que a metáfora do Cavalo de Tróia, uma das pérolas da mitologia grega, passava bem vividamente pela cabeça de uma das moças naquele momento...

-- A agência de vocês resolveu me premiar pela fidelidade e enviou três beldades de uma só vez para me fazerem companhia! – afirmou o velho logo após tomar mais um gole da bebida. – Mas aviso que, devido à minha idade, não garanto que poderei dar conta das três ao mesmo tempo, ha, ha!

As jovens acompanhantes acomodaram-se em sofás e poltronas localizadas em diferentes partes da sala... Ao redor de Brentwood, que não notou o fato de aparentemente estar sendo cercado. O álcool lhe tirava boa parte do senso estratégico, e com isso seu destino já estava selado. Depositou a taça sobre uma mesinha diante do móvel em que se encontrava e perguntou, sem perceber também que as convidadas trocavam olhares de cumplicidade entre si:

-- Então, qual de vocês será a primeira?

Foi tão ágil quanto uma pantera que a chinesa, Fong Ling, levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona e, apanhando um punhal até então oculto em seu traje, agarrou um dos braços de John, estendeu a mão deste sobre a mesinha e atravessou-a com a lâmina, prendendo-a sem piedade à madeira.

-- O que é isto? – berrou o desesperado conspirador, sangue jorrando do ferimento e manchando-lhe tanto o roupão quanto o carpete. – Seguranças! Seguranças!

-- Todos eles já estão mortos! – decretou a chinesa com extrema frieza.

E, aproveitando-se da imobilidade do oponente, desferiu-lhe um chute na face que lhe arrancou dois ou três dentes do lado direito da boca.

-- Isto é por meu pai!

Brentwood tentava se levantar, mas a mão presa pela faca lhe causava dor imensa, a ponto de não conseguir usar o outro braço para retirar a lâmina e libertar-se. A primeira ruiva, Maya, aproximou-se em seguida. Sacou sua inseparável Magnum e aproximou-a da mão ainda intacta do inimigo... O disparo foi quase à queima-roupa e, em meio a uma explosão de sofrimento e líquido vermelho, o membro de John em seguida não existia mais.

Os berros vinham sem parar, os olhos do surpreendido burocrata se enchendo de lágrimas, porém não havia acabado. Muito pelo contrário...

Maya atirou mais uma vez, agora contra um dos ombros de Brentwood. A bala desintegrou sua clavícula, mais sangue se espalhando sobre tudo ao redor, marcando o iminente fim do assassino. Seus membros superiores agora estavam totalmente inutilizados, restando-lhe apenas as pernas para se defender. Tentava assim repelir as invasoras com chutes desengonçados, mas era em vão.

-- Isto é por meu pai e meu noivo, que você matou por ganância e inveja!

Chegou a vez de Vitória, cujo tremendo ímpeto de vingança lhe roubara os últimos encantos da juventude. Apanhou dois componentes desmontados que trazia ocultos nas vestimentas... E, unindo-os, logo tinha em mãos uma espingarda calibre 12 que carregou rapidamente com alguns cartuchos de munição.

Apontou-a na direção das pernas de Brentwood... E o disparo, a uma curta distância, privou-o totalmente dos movimentos que antes forneciam, pele e músculos em frangalhos numa repulsiva mistura estraçalhada.

-- Isto é por William, seu desgraçado!

Já sem voz para gritar, John emitia gemidos longos e moribundos, caído no chão enquanto tirava seus últimos instantes de vida para lidar com o fel da derrota. As três mulheres se retiraram em silêncio, sem se preocupar em terminar o serviço. Ele logo estaria concluído dentro em pouco, e até lá Brentwood sofreria como poucos homens já haviam sofrido. Para elas, dado o que perderam, era uma troca justa.

Mas, pouco depois das jovens o terem abandonado, o conspirador ouviu outros passos na sala... Uma figura de terno e óculos escuros surgindo sem demora perto de si, uma pistola com silenciador apontada firmemente na direção de sua cabeça.

-- Ora, ora... – Max Craig constatou com certo pesar. – Vejo que cheguei atrasado... Alguém deu cabo de você antes de mim!

Pressionou o gatilho, a bala, num sutil estampido, perfurando a testa do antigo aliado. O repulsivo John Brentwood estava definitivamente liquidado.

O loiro deu as costas para o cadáver e saiu calmamente da casa, algumas sirenes da polícia se aproximando ao longe.

A sangrenta vingança, para infortúnio geral, triunfara aquela noite.

FIM

Goldfield – Técnico em Informática, Equipe Charlie – S.T.A.R.S., Metro City.


End file.
